


Southside: A Story of us part 1

by Princessbetty18



Series: Southside [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbetty18/pseuds/Princessbetty18
Summary: I'm Jughead Jones and i'm going to tell you about how i met my love, my soulmate, and my Queen. The trials and tribulations we went through. It all started when i was 16. I was leader of the Southside Serpents and a then new girl moved to town
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Southside [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. The day we met

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story written on Instagram. I'm changing it a little bit and transitioning it over here. Hope you enjoy

Jughead's POV

The day I met her

It was a normal day, I'm sitting in the cafeteria of SouthSide high. Fangs was next to me. Sweets was sitting across from me. They are discussing the game last night. I’m not really paying attention to them. I’m eating this delicious burger that is right in front of me.

  
As I take the last bite of my burger I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. She was standing there, holding her food tray. She was so out of place. A pink princess in a sea of black leather. She looked so nervous. She was so beautiful. I just can’t stop staring at her.

I hear fangs start to laugh. “Take a picture it will last longer,” he said as he looked at what i was looking at. I just glare.

“You should go talk to her” sweets said finally chiming in “or i will boss man” he shrugged. I glare at him also.

I get up and walk over to her. She smiles at me shyly. “Hey” i say to her.

  
“Hey” she said back to me as i see her look around.

  
“You must be new here, I'm Jughead” i say to her as I introduce myself to her.

  
“I'm Betty” she smiled “I just moved here from Centerville.” she adds as she's starting to look not as scared

  
“Nice to meet you. You're more and welcome to come and sit with me and my friends, during lunch” I say as I point to the table I'm at.

  
“Oh, that would be great” she smiled

  
I take her by the hand and walk over to my table.

‘’Guys, this is Betty” i say pointing with my hands at them ‘This is fangs and this is Sweets” i add

  
“Hello” she told them as she sat down in the seat next to mine

  
“Hey” they both say

  
I set down after she does. “So, how's your day going?” I asked her

  
“It's been alright, a lot different than my last school. It's just..” she sighed as she started to look around “I feel like i'm not properly dressed for this place” she said, letting out a soft chuckle

  
That made me laugh, she definitely knows she's out of place here. I need to know more about her. “I see what you mean” i tell her

  
She shrugged her shoulders

  
“This is disgusting’ she says as she takes a bite of the massive mess of crap on her plate. She then looks at my plate and frowns.

  
“What?” I asked her 

“Where did you get that. It doesn't look like it came from here?’ she asked and I just laugh.

  
“Yeah, it's Not from here. I don't eat this crap” I shrugged “come to pops with me tonight, ill show you the best burgers around” I add hoping she goes for it

  
“Okay” she nods

  
Then the bell rang and we head to our classes.

Later that night I walk into Pop’s. She is already there. I go over to her. She sees me and smiles.

  
“Hey Betty” I say

  
“Juggie” she said which made me smirk

I sit down across from her. “How are you liking Riverdale?” I asked

  
“It's been alright, it's the same as Centerville.” she shrugged

  
Our waitress comes over and we order. After careful consideration. She agrees to let me order for her. We then go back to talking.

  
‘Why did you move down here?” I asked

  
She frowned. It looked like she wanted to run away right there.

“Oh, um. I had to move in with my aunt. I had issues at home and got sent down here” she sighed

  
She looked sad. Something happened. That much I do know.

  
“What about you?’ she asked

  
“Well, I live with my dad. My mother left and took my sister about 4 years ago. I like to write”

  
The waitress brought our food over

  
“Wow” she said

  
“I know right” i say smirking. The burger looked amazing.

We start to eat and go back to talking some more

  
“I love to write too, Its my passion. It allows me to hide from reality”

  
“What do you mean?” I asked her

  
“Oh, nothing” she said as she looked down to her hands

  
What is your story?

  
“Maybe you can join the Red and Black. I'm the editor there”

  
“Maybe. Um. I'm sorry about your mother.” she said changing back to the previous topic

  
“Oh, i"m over it” I shrugged.

  
“Why did she leave?” she asked

  
‘My dad is an alcoholic, he was never home. My mother got tired of it, took jellybean and left. I was hurt for awhile. Now I don't care. If she loved me, she would of took me with her.” I say as I question if I should tell her the next part. In the end I do. “Now i'm stuck in this life and I can't change it” i add

  
“What do you mean?” she asked me concerned

  
“I'm the Serpent King”

  
“What! You're so young”

  
“Well I'm great at multitasking” i laughed and she smiled

  
We finish eating and it's getting late. I need to head out. But first I need to know something.”who is your aunt” I asked

  
“Its Penny Smith”

  
I was afraid of that. I’ll deal with that later.

  
I nod

  
“I need to go, but meet me at the Red and Black tomorrow” I say as I write my number down and hand it to her. “Call me if you need anything” I say

  
She nods and I hugged her goodbye. I've known her for less than 24 hours and I need to know more

A little later I walk in to the Whyte Wyrm. My friend Toni is sitting at the bar. I go over to her.

  
“Give me a shot of jack, please” I say to her

  
“Sure thing boss” she said as she poured the shot “How was your day?” she asked handing it to me and I drink it.

  
“Good, I met a girl” I say waiting for her reaction

  
“What!” she screamed then Her mouth slowly turned into a grin.

  
“Calm your nuts” I say

  
“Jones, this is news. You never speak to anyone new, especially a girl.” she laughed “Why her?” she adds

  
‘You know, I’m not really sure. There is something about her, something that hits me deep in my soul” i say all seriously

  
“Wow. Jughead Jones getting all deep and shit. I need to really see her now” she smirked

  
“Just stop” i say “how was your day?” I asked trying to change the subject

  
Toni laughed “ I met a girl also” she smirked

  
“Who's that?” I asked

  
“Cheryl Blossom” she smirked

  
“Oh really, didn't see that coming” i laughed

  
She started to blush

  
‘Well, have fun with that, Ill be in the back for awhile and then heading home. Night Toni” I said

  
“Night, Jones” she said

  
“See you tomorrow”


	2. Learning new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! Enjoy the weekend. Here's chapter 2. Its taking me forever to re write these. Kinda wished I kept the originals. Any who, Hope you like this ~ PB

Jughead’s POV

The next day

I get up earlier than normal. I’m not this person to go to school this early. But I need to finish an article I’m working on. Who am I kidding, That's just an excuse. I really want to see Betty. So i head to The Red and Black. Once there I walk in and i see that she's already here.

  
‘Hey, Betty” I say “you’re here early” i add. I honestly didn't expect for her to be here already

  
She looked up at me and smiled “Hi, I didn't want to miss you, I really want to write for you.” she said pulling some papers out of her bag. “Here are a few of my pieces I’ve already written” she adds handing them to me.

  
‘Okay, I’ll look over them.” As i put them on my desk.

  
‘Do you think it would be okay if I waited here, um, until the bell rang?” she asked me

  
‘Of course. Is everything alright?” I asked

  
“Yeah” she smiled up at me

  
I knew something was wrong, I just wasn't going to push it. Not until she was ready to tell me.

  
“So, who’s your first hour” I asked.

  
“Oh, um. It’s Trig with Janki” she said

  
While she was talking, I noticed a cut on her arm. She saw that I was looking and she pulled her shirt sleeve down to cover it up. Oh Betty, what have you been through. I don't say anything about it. She seemed very nervous but once she realized I wasn't going to say anything she relaxed a bit.

  
“I’ll walk you there” I say

  
“Okay” she nods

  
“Will you be sitting with us at lunch?” I asked her

  
“Of course, who else would I sit with?” she laughed

  
After a while, the bell rang and we head to class.

It’s Lunch time and I’m talking to Fangs.

  
“Did that delivery to Greendale get done?” I asked

  
“Yeah, did it myself” he said

  
“Okay” I say as I hear my name being screamed from across the lunch room.

  
I don’t need to see, I already know.

  
“Jones” she said

  
“Toni” I smirked

  
“I think I have a new recruit” she said as she reached the table and sat down.

  
“Who?” I asked and before she had a chance to reply I heard Betty.

  
“Hello” she said.

  
I see Toni smirk.

  
“You can sit down right here” I tell her as I patted the seat next to me and she sits.

  
“Hey Betty” fangs said

  
She smiled sweetly at him.

  
I see Toni get up and walk around the table and sit next to Betty. “Hi, I’m Toni”

  
“I’m Betty,” she said.

  
Betty and Toni start to talk. Mainly about girl stuff. They seem to be getting along really well. Not many people like Toni, she’s an acquired taste. Like fine wine and aged cheese. So them hitting it off is nice. Toni then invites her to a party at the Wyrm. Betty accepted the invite.

Toni turns her head to look at me. “She’s adorable” she mouthed

  
I smile “she really is” I whispered back to her.

  
Betty is now talking to Fangs, everyone seems to like her so far. I turn my attention back to Toni “Toni” I say

  
“yes, Boss” she said as she turned back to look at me

"Who's the recruit?" I asked 

  
“Cheryl” she grinned

  
“Really” i sighed

  
“Just meet with her please, for me”

  
“Fine, I’ll meet her,” I say as I know she won’t give up until she gets her way

  
“Goody” she said clapping her hands as she goes back to talking with Betty.

  
Eventually the bell rings and I walk Betty to her next class. I stop off at my locker and Toni appears next to me and she made me jump. I wasn’t expecting her to be right there.

  
“I like her” she grinned

  
I start to laugh “Seriously, you like no one”

  
“I know” she laughed “That’s why she’s a keeper” she adds

  
“There is a downside to that” I groaned

  
“That would be?” She asked

  
“Penny Smith is her Aunt” I say to her

  
“Oh,” she said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

  
“I know, I know. I will find out more” I tell her as we head off to class.

After School I’m heading to my bike when I see Betty crying. I ran over to her and she's having a panic attack. “Betty, calm down,” I say as I pull her into an embrace.

“Breathe” I keep saying. After a few minutes her breathing starts to get under control. “It will be okay” as I rub her arm. She then lays her head on my chest.“What’s wrong” I asked

  
“Someone touched me from behind” she sobs.

I look around and I see no one

  
“They can’t do that” she adds “I just can’t..”

  
“Shh, you are coming with me.” I say as I take her to my bike.

  
We then head to my trailer.

  
“Is this where you live?” she asked once we stopped.

  
“Yeah.” I say as I unlock the door and we walk in

  
“Is your dad here?” she asked as she looks around.

  
“Nope , he's in jail” I respond “It’s just me” I add

  
She smiles “ Can I stay here for awhile. I feel safe with you”

  
“Of Course you can” I tell her

  
She smiles again as she sits down on the couch. She pulls out her books and I think she's doing homework.

  
“Thank you” she said to me

  
“You're welcome”


	3. Not a Ghoulie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Don't mind them

Jughead’s Pov

Later the night I’m in the kitchen cooking some dinner. I look over and see that Betty is reading a book now.

  
“Would you like to stay for dinner” I asked her

  
“Yes, Please” she said

  
“It’s almost ready” I tell her as she got up and sat at the table.

  
“It looks great” she said as I sat a plate down in front of her.

  
We then proceeded to eat. Both of us silent. There is so much I want to know. But I got to be careful with her. I don’t want to scare her away.

  
“How did you become the Serpent King?” she blurted out breaking the silence.

  
“Well, when my father went to jail. It got handed to me. At the time, I really didn’t want it. It’s a birthright, so I didn’t have a choice.” I answered her.

  
Her brow furrowed

  
“Do I scare you?” I asked

“No” she said. She looks like she wants to say more, which she does. “I’m pretty sure you know who my aunt is” she adds

  
I sighed.

  
“She’s the leader of Ghoulies, along with your cousin Kai” i say

  
“I don’t know them very well, I met them for the first time when I moved here,” she said as she took another bite of her food. “Penny’s been nice to me, but Kai scares the living daylights out of me” she frowned “I’m not with them” she adds making sure I know

“I know” I said to reassure her.

  
“Kai and I got in a fight last school year. I don’t like the douche bag” i said

  
She started to laugh at that. “He really is one, isn’t he?” she grinned

  
We finish eating and I clean up and do the dishes. She goes and sits back on the sofa and turns on the TV. After I finish, I go sit by her. She finds Netflix and turns The Office on. She’s laughing so hard, it's nice to see her let go a little.

The next morning I’m being shaken awake. “Juggie” I hear a soft voice say

  
“Huh… What...Shit” I say as I finally figure out where I’m at. “What time is it?” I asked

  
“It’s 7:30” Betty said “We are going to be late for school” she adds

  
I jump up quickly. I’m awake now. I see Betty standing and she's in a completely different pair of clothes.”Wait!” I say as I looked her up and down. “Did you leave?” I asked

  
“No, I always carry another set with me” she said as she started to blush.

  
“Oh!” I say. That's a little odd but whatever. “Give me 10 minutes and I will be ready to go.” I said as I walk into the bathroom. I take a very quick shower. Changed into clean clothes and fix my unruly hair by putting my beanie on it. I grab my bag and head to the kitchen. She had fixed us some breakfast.

  
“You shouldn't have, you're my guest.” I say

  
“oh , I don't mind” she said

  
“Well, Thanks” I say as I inhale my food

  
She is staring at me, mouth slightly open.

  
I start to laugh. “It’s one of my many talents”

  
She starts to laugh

  
Something suddenly popped into my head. Her aunt. Fuck. I don’t want to deal with that shit today. So I ask her. “Won’t your aunt be mad that you didn't go home last night”

  
“She doesn't care” she sighed. “The only thing she cares about is the monthly check she gets for me” she adds

  
Hmm. Why would she receive money for Betty living with her.

  
“Shit” she suddenly said “Please ignore that” she adds hoping that I will.

  
I nod. However, this isn't the last of this conversation. I need to know more.

  
“Are you ready?” I asked

  
She smiles and nods and we head to school.

Later that day I’m outside the school building. I send a mass text out, letting everyone know about the meeting scheduled for tonight. I look up and I see Sweets running towards me

  
“Boss” he said

  
“Sup Sweets” i say

  
“Want to go to a party on the NorthSide” he said

  
“Not really” i frowned

  
I hate parties that involve people.

  
“Come on” he begged “You can bring the new hottie” he adds

  
“I'm not sure about that. When is it?” I asked

  
“Friday” he said

  
“I'll think about it and get back with you” I told him when I seen Betty walk out of the building and just stand there while she looked around “I’ll catch you later, Sweets” as I walk towards her.

  
“Hey, Betty” i said to her as she looked at me and smiled.

  
“Hey” she said

  
“What’s wrong?” I asked

  
“Nothing” she frowned

  
I know something is wrong and again I won't push it. “Want to come back to my place with me,” I tell her

  
She nods. Then we hear some faint yelling that is getting louder. It’s moving towards us.

  
“You better get your ass back home before I tell her you're messing with snakes.”

  
It’s Kai, fucking bastard.

  
“Leave me alone” Betty screamed

  
“Why little cousin, I’m just trying to look out for you. Making sure you stay out of trouble” he smirked. “Like hanging out with the wrong crowd” he grinned

  
She sighed and walked over to him. He started to laugh. She turned and looked at me. She was silently asking for help. God damn it, I couldn’t make a scene, One more fight and I’m getting expelled. I get on my bike and head to the Wyrm. I hope she is alright.


	4. Can I stay?

Jughead’s POV

It's around 8 o'clock in the evening and I'm sitting around working on my English Lit paper. I don't even know why I bother anymore. Who needs school anyways. It’s not like i'm going to do anything after school, Working at the bar and running the Serpents seems fine by me.

I hear a very low knock on the door. I get up, walk over and open the door. Its Betty and she's sobbing. I reach out to her and she falls into my chest.

  
“What’s wrong” I asked.

  
She sniffled as she looks up at me “Can I stay here, with you tonight?” she asked.

  
“Of course you can. But, what happened?” he asked her as he walked her in to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

  
“I was sitting in the kitchen, trying to do my homework and he kept on staring at me.” she said, still in tears.

  
“Who?” I asked her.

  
“Kai” she managed to say.

  
“Then he grabbed me” she said as she pointed at her wrists.

  
They were red and showed signs of bruising.

  
“What the fuck” That fucking asshole. I got up quickly.

  
“Please don't. Just let it be” she said as she grabbed my arm and I sat back down. “I don’t want to cause anymore problems” she said smiling, trying to stay strong.

  
“Look at me,” I said as I cupped her face and turned it to look at me “I will not allow anyone to ever hurt you again” I add. She then lays her head on my chest and with in minutes she was fast asleep.

I turn down the volume on the TV and start watching some old 80’s movie that's playing on the channel. I hear the door open and I look up and see Toni coming in the door.“Shh” I whisper

  
“Why is she here?” she asked as she sat down in the chair.

  
“Some shit went down with Kai. That’s all I know for now.” I told her

  
“I see” she said.

  
“She stayed here last night as well.” I told her

  
“Jones” she said arching her brow.

  
“It's not like that,” I said sighing.

  
“Whatever you say” as she rolled her eyes “I better get going, I didn’t want much” she adds

  
I nod at her as she leaves. I decide to put Betty in my bed to sleep, so I pick her up and take her to my bed. I proceed to put her under the blankets. I grab my stuff and head to the living room.

  
“Juggie” she said

  
I turn and look down at her, she’s smiling up at me

  
“Please stay with me,” she said.

  
I nod and lay down next to her, I pull her into me and she falls fast asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and she is still asleep. I get up and go take a quick shower. I go back in the bedroom and she's still asleep. It’s only 7. She still has time,so I go and start fixing us some breakfast. She comes in a little while later. I notice she’s wearing a shirt of mine. I smirk.

  
“Sorry, I was uncomfortable and it was the only thing i could fine.” she blushed a little, I think she was embarrassed.

  
Then I see some scars up and down her arm. So look old, others look fresh. I frowned. What have you been through. I walked over to her and take her arms in my hand and rub them up and down. “What happened?” I finally asked her.

  
She looks down towards the ground “Um, can we talk about this later, please” she said as she looked up at me.

  
My heart is breaking. I sighed. “You don't have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I say. What else can I do or say right now. “I have eggs and bacon.” I add trying to change the subject.

  
She nods and sits down. “Smells good.”

  
I put the plate down in front of her and she smiles. She eats everything I put on there. It's the most I've seen her eat. “Hungry” I grinned

  
“Yeah, It was really good, Juggie” she said “I'm going to go get ready” she adds as she leaves and heads to the bedroom.

Later at Lunch time, I’m sitting next to Toni.

  
“So, what's up with you and Betty?” she asked

  
I shrugged my shoulders. “ I honestly don’t know,” I said as I ran my hand through my hair. “She’s lost and something broke her. Last night she came over crying. Kai had left bruises on her” I said, I’m getting upset at the memory of it.

  
“Excuse me!!” she yelled, standing up rather abruptly. “I’ll go kick his ass, right now. No, one will lay their hands on her.” she adds

  
“Oh, is someone being protective” I smirked

  
“Well, she's growing on me.” she chuckled.

  
“I know what you mean,” I say as I see Betty come in and sits down.

  
“Hey everyone,” she said.

  
Everyone says hello to her.

“Hey, how's your day going?” I asked.

  
“Good, got an A on my math test. But I have to write a paper for English and its due tomorrow. Can I stay over again?” she asked.

  
I seen Toni smirk out of the corner of my eye.

  
“Of course you can. Do you need to get some clothes and other things you may need?” I asked

  
“It’s okay. I’ll be fine. I don’t want to go over there.” she frowned.

  
“Toni?” I said

  
“Yes, boss”

  
“Take Betty to get some stuff at the store, after school,” I said as I pulled out my wallet and handed her some money.

  
“Its okay, juggie. You don't need to.” she said.

  
“No, you need some things, anyways I don't mind.”I say as I grabbed her hand to assure her it was alright.

  
“Thank you” she said as she squeezed my hand to show understanding.

  
I see Kai watching us from across the cafeteria. I smirk at him. I grab Betty’s hand and I take her and walk towards the exit.

  
“Don’t even think about it.” I growled.

  
Toni, Sweets and Fangs are right behind me.

  
“What, Jones. I'm only trying to talk to my cousin.” Kai smirked

  
I really want to punch the fucker.

  
“NO!” Betty yelled “I don’t want to talk to you. Penny said I only have to show up on the 13th of every month. So, I’m not coming back until then.” she adds

  
Kai growled. “I’m not letting any blood of mine hang around Serpent scum” he yelled

  
“Kai, I said no, now leave me alone” she yelled as she started to breathe heavier.

  
Sweets started to shout back. He is moving towards him. I put my hand up, To stop him, He’s very close to losing it, honestly so am I.

  
“This isn't over Jones” Kai said knowing he was over matched. He leaves quickly.

  
Betty is starting to hyperventilate. I grab her, tell her that it is okay and take her outside to get some fresh air.


	5. Catching feeling's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Don't mind them ~PB

Jughead’s POv

A few days later.

A new trend going on is Betty sleeping in my shirts. She’s just so beautiful. I sighed I hate to wake her, but it’s getting late and we need to leave soon to make it to school on time. I go over to her and start to shake her awake. 

“Betts” i say.

She starts to scream and squirm around the bed. “Don’t daddy, stop, please daddy, I didn’t mean to daddy. Daddy please stop, I’m sorry.” she's yelling.

I’m trying to wake her up “Betty” i say. She then elbows me in the nose. “Shit” I yelled. That wakes her up.

“Oh my god” she said and she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 

I look for a towel and put it on my nose. I go over and start knocking on the door. “Betty, open up, please:” I say “I’m okay, It’s okay.” I add

“I didn’t mean it” she said. I can hear the tears in her voice.  
“Betts” I said as she finally opens the door.

She's sobbing and I embrace her. She is now laying her head on my chest.  
“I’m sorry” she cries.

I turn her face so that she’s looking at me. “Hey, I never want to hear you say you're sorry again, do you hear me.” I said to her as I brush her hair behind her ears and then I just hold her.  
“I think we are going to skip school today. How does that sound to you?” I asked.

She nods and I take her into the living room and sit her down on the couch. I go get her a glass of water and handed it to her. She smiles. 

I find my phone and I call Toni to let her know what’s going on. I then sit down next to her and I let her choose what we watch. She puts on these sappy ass movies. It’s making me cry. Betty then starts laughing at me.

“You're crying.” she smirked “It’s cute” she adds

Ugh . It is not. “I have something in my eye, it’s making them water” i say 

“Sure” she laughed 

“You hungry?” I asked .

“Yeah” she smiled

“I'm going to order some pizza” I say.

About 30 minutes later the pizza showed up and we start to eat. She looks like she’s feeling better.

“So we have been invited to a party on the Northside on Friday. Would you like to go with me? ” I casually ask.

“Sure, are they more of your friends?” she asked 

“Not really, a few of them are cool and my best friend will be there.” I tell her.

“Okay, I’ll go with you” she said 

I smile and we go back to watching the movie.

Later that night, Toni, Sweets and Fangs come over. Betty is on the couch doing her homework. Toni has tacos with her. After she sits them on the table she walks over to where betty is and sits down.

“Hey” I hear her say.

“What!! Am i chopped liver” I asked

“Jones, Get over yourself” Toni laughed.

I shake my head and go sit in the kitchen with Sweets and fangs. I hear Betty giggling and it makes me smile.

“So. what are we going to do about Kai.?” Fangs asked.

“He is his own worst enemy, Eventually he will fuck something up, we will just sit and wait for that to happen.” I said 

“What about her?” Sweets asked as he lowered his voice.

“What about her? She is not going anywhere” I said as I glared at him.

“Oh, Jones, you're falling for her.” he said.

“I don’t know what I feel, all I know is I feel something, so she is to be protected. Okay?” I say 

Both men nod.

Fangs leans in “Just be careful” he said 

“I’ll be fine” i say 

Sweets clears his throat. I look towards him to see what he wants. He’s grinning. I arched my brow. “Yes, sweets?” I asked

“So, about that party tomorrow?” he asked 

I start to laugh. “Yeah, we can go. I’ll call Archie and let him know” I say.

Sweets gets up and starts dancing around the room. I hear Betts and Toni laughing. I just smirk at him.

“What, I’m excited and I’m hoping Josie will be there” he smiled 

Sweets has had a thing for josie for about a year now. I’m glad he is doing something about it.   
We continue to talk and I just watch Betts, she's just so beautiful. She seems like she's having a good time with Toni.

After everyone has left I’m cleaning up the place and I start a load of laundry. Betts is in the shower. I head to the bedroom, I go in and I freeze. She is standing there, naked, looking at herself in the mirror. She is covered in scars. Oh Betty. I sighed. She noticed I was there and hurried up and covered herself. I walk slowly to her. I stand behind her. I start to trace some of her scars with my fingers. “One day you will tell me about these. When you're ready, of course. And Betty no one will ever hurt you again” I say turning her around. I brush her hair back, I tilted her face a little and kissed her. Her scent is intoxicating. It makes me want her even more. I slow it down though, no need to rush things. I pull back and she is smiling. I find a clean shirt and I give it to her. I go back out into the living room and sit down. She comes out shortly and sits right down next to me, almost touching me. 

“Juggie, I feel safe with you.” she said as she laid her head on my chest.


	6. You are Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 new characters get introduced here. Hope you Enjoy~ PB

Jughead’s Pov

It’s a few days later and its Friday. The best day of the week, if you ask me. I’m sitting in the Red and Black. I’m finishing up an article for the paper. I don’t even know why I even bother anymore. It’s not like anyone reads this shit. I hear a noise and I look up to see Kai standing in the doorway. So not in the mood today for his shit.

“Jones are you down playing house with my cousin yet?” Kai asked with a slight smirk “She needs to be back where she belongs.” he adds with a laugh as he walked away.

He’s a total douche and I really dislike him. I text Toni to let her know what happened. She tells me that Betty is okay and he hasn't bothered her to her knowledge. I then text Sweets, telling him I need to see him and Fangs and to meet me outside in 10 minutes. I have a free hour and in dire need of some nicotine.

I’m outside when I hear my name. I turn and see Sweets and Fangs heading my way.

“Boss” Sweets said.

“What’s going on with the ghoulies?” I asked “Kai being around made me think of them and I haven't really asked about them in a while.” I add 

“It’s all good, I have Duncan and Trey watching them during the day. Barry and Wendy are watching them at night. There has been no changes in their routines” He said 

“Okay. Good” I say as I look at fangs. “What about the Lodges” i asked him. Hiram Lodge is shady as fuck and I must keep tabs on him at all times.

“Hiram is still trying to buy up businesses on the SouthSide. The reason why is still unclear. One thing we have just learned is that he did just put in a bid for the Drive in.” he says 

‘Okay, keep looking into him.” I say “Toni has a new recruit, that we need to initiate” I add

“Who?” Sweets asked

I chuckle “Cheryl Blossom” I say as I wait for his reaction, he frowned and then shook his head.

“Is that a good idea?” fangs asked 

“Well, What I do know is that Toni literally likes no one, so if she likes you, she must trust you.” I said 

“Good point.” Fangs laughed.

“So, am I picking you up for the party tonight” Sweets asked

“Yeah, we will be ready” I say to him.

Later on after school we make it back to my place. Betty seems to be in a really good mood. She’s in the living room music in her ears and dancing around the Living room. I go up and I start to dance with her. She starts to giggle. Her giggle is adorable “You’re so beautiful.” I say to her. She then frowns.

“No I’m not. You don’t have to lie to me” she sighed.

“Look at me” I say. She then turns and looks at me. “Don’t you ever think you're not beautiful, because you are” I say as she looks down from me. “Betts, Look at me.” she turns her head again. “You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful.” I say to her again, as I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. I kiss her a little longer this time. As quickly as it started I ended it and backed away from her. Again, I need to take things slow. “Go get ready.” I tell her.

She smiles, “Okay” she said as she turned away and went into the bedroom.

A little while later. I’m sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. When she comes out and clears her throat to get my attention. I look up to see her in a pink dress. I start to laugh. “Of course it’s pink” I said and she blushes.

“What?” she asked as she arched her brow at me. “I like pink.” she adds.

“As long as it’s on you I like it too.” I smirked. Again she blushes. She does that a lot. Its cute.

“I’m going to go get ready.” I say as I walk into the bedroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed. After I’m finished, I walk out to see that Sweets and Toni are already here. They are both talking to Betts. That makes me smile. “Hey.” I say as I sat down to put my boots on.

“Jones, you ready to go?” Sweets asked me as I stood up.

“Yeah.” I say as I grabbed Betts hand and walk out of the trailer. I see Toni smirking at me.

We arrive at Archie’s house about 10 minutes later. Sweets drove us tonight. I get out of the jeep and help Betts out, Archie is standing there waiting for us. “Sup Arch.” I say 

“Sup Jug. How’s it going?” he asked as we gave each other a bro hug. 

“Good, I brought some friends with me, If that was okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah bud, Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” He smiled. 

Archie and I go way back. Our fathers were best friends growing up. So we became best friends We grew apart when we got older, but we occasionally hang out. One thing's for certain though. I will always have his back. 

So I introduce him. “You already know Sweets. This is Toni, Fangs and Betty.” I tell him “Guy’s this is archie. He’s good people” I say 

Archie chuckled. “Thanks Bro”

We then go into his house. I’m only here to be moral support for Sweets. As we walk I lean down to betts and whisper. “Stay close, okay?” She nods and hooks her arm through mine. We go and gets some drinks. I hear her footsteps first, I sighed. 

“Hello Jug-head” 

“Hello Veronica” I say as i turned around

“Who is this?” she asked “ She doesn't look like she belongs to you and yours,” she adds. 

This women irritates me on a whole new level. “This is Betty. She is new to Southside.” I tell her just because I know she won't shut up. 

“Well then, Welcome to Riverdale, Betty, We have lots of fun here.” she says. “I must go now, I’ll be seeing you.” she grinned as she walked away.

I lean into Betts. “She is no friend of yours.” I whispered 

“Yeah, I got a I’m a bitch vibe from her” she said laughing. 

I see Toni walking over with Cheryl Blossom. “Hey Betty, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Cheryl.” she said

“Oh my god” Cheryl said, “Cousin Betty.” she adds as her and Betty hugged

Whoa. That's a development.

“I didn’t know you moved down here. I thought you were staying with Aunt Alice’s sister?” She asked.

“Well, I was. I mean, I still am.” Betty said, “She lives on the SouthSide” she adds.

“Oh, I didn't realize she lived there.” Cheryl said “I’ve missed you so much cousin. I wish I could have been there more for you after.” She adds

Betts then shakes her head. I’m not sure why though. Hmm. After what? What does she mean by that. 

“It's fine” Betts smiled 

“This is so exciting,” Toni said “My girl and my friend are cousins, I feel like I hit the jackpot” she said as she lightly chuckled. 

Well, this night just got more interesting. I grab betts hand. “I’m going this way. Come with” I say. She nods and follows my lead.


	7. The Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is coming.
> 
> Some part's of this has self harm, could be triggering~ PB

Jughead’s POV

We are still at the party. It was getting loud where we were and Betts seemed a little shaken. Her whole demeanor has changed. So, I grabbed her hand and took her with me. I look around and I see Sweets, he is dancing with Josie. He’s smiling and having a great time. It’s nice to see him like this. He’s just so serious all of the time. I get it, I am too. I see Fang’s leaning against the wall laughing at Sweets direction. I’m assuming it’s because of Sweets bad dancing skills. When we are in a quieter place, I asked Betts “So, Cheryl's your cousin” 

She frowned, “I forgot she lived down here. I haven't seen her since, um.” she said as she hesitated at the last part. “It’s been a few months.” again she frowned at that.

There is then a bunch of commotion. I see Chuck Clayton. He turns and smirks at me and says “Y'all ready to have some fun up in this bitch.”

This ass. I turn and look at Betts “He is not your friend”. She nods.

Chuck is still looking at me. “Who let the snakes in here” he growled. 

I see Fangs and Sweets move towards him. Archie then intervenes. “Chill out Chuck, They're cool bro” he said. I see that Chuck wanted to say more, but he doesn't. 

Sweets and Fangs are now beside me. Shits about to hit the fan if he does one more disrespectful thing. I hear someone say “Hey Chuck, wanna have some fun” I turn and see it’s Veronica. “Let’s Play a game,” she said.

“Sure Ronnie, let's play Sins and Secrets. ” he said as Veronica grinned. She went around and gathered everyone up. “Where would you like to start.” Chuck asked her. 

“Oh” she smirked. “I have some juicy gossip on the new girl that just moved to town. Betty Cooper.” she laughed.

Oh, hell no. “I would advise against that Veronica.” I said 

“I'm not afraid of you Jug-Head.” she’s said, still laughing. 

This bitch. I turn to look at Betts to make sure she is okay. I see the pure panic in her eyes. Her breathing is heavy. “We are leaving” I say as I grabbed her hand and start to move towards the door. Chuck and a few others jump in front of me. “You really need to get the fuck out of my way.” I yelled. He has got to be stupid if he thinks this is actually a good idea. He’s laughing when I start to hear it. 

“Betty Cooper, looks like the perfect girl next door, Looks impeccable no flaws whatsoever. But is she really? First, her aunt is the ghoulie leader.” she said “Her cousin is a ghoulie. Her family are ghoulies and yet she’s shacking up with a snake.” she adds 

“I swear to god Veronica you need to stop.” I say. I see Toni walk over to me, Cheryl is with her. Cheryl looks concerned. 

Veronica starts to laugh. “That would be a no.” she said

“Toni, I’m about to break my number one rule of not hitting women. Shes pushing me to the limit” I say. Betts is trembling at this point. 

Toni looks at me. “On it boss” she says as she walks towards Veronica. But not before Veronica says the last part. I see Betts is digging her nails into her palms. 

“That’s not the best part. Betty’s father killed her whole family. Mother, brother and sister. Almost killed her too. Betty is broken and far from perfect..” she smirked.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Veronica." I yelled "I’m going to end you.” I say right when Toni attacked Veronica. I turn and look at chuck. “You better run, I’m coming for you next..” I say as Chuck saw Fangs heading towards him. He turns and runs out of the house. Fangs follows him. During all of the commotion I didn't notice Betts was gone. “Fuck” I yelled. I look at Sweets. “Grab Toni before she kills her.” I say. He nods and pulls a kicking and screaming Toni off of Veronica. I hear her screaming. “Let me have the bitch. I’m going to kill her”. 

I need to find Betts. I look at cheryl who has tears running down her face. “Help me find Betty please?” I asked

“Ofcourse” she says

“Sweets, gather up the serpents and get them out of here.” I tell him

He nods. 

I started to search every room of the house. She’s not here. I’ve tried calling her, nothing. She doesn't answer. 

Cheryl comes over. “I've asked everyone, no one seen her leave. Archie is looking around the neighborhood. I think I’m going to take Toni out for some fresh air to calm her down. We will continue to search for her. She couldn't have gotten far.” She said 

“Okay, Thanks so much” I tell her

“Please let me know when you find her.?” She asked 

“Of course” I say as I leave the house. 

I don't know where to start. I head back to my place to get my bike. I hear a soft cry when I’m in the house. “Betts” i say. There's no response. I hear it again. It’s coming from my bedroom. I walk in there. I don’t see anything, I walk into the bathroom. There she is, sitting on the floor. Sobbing profusely. Razor blade in one hand, cutting herself. Shit, I knock the blade out of her hand. 

“I need to do this” she says still sobbing. My heart is breaking for her. 

“No you don’t” I say as I grab a towel and wrap it around her arm. 

“Let me do this, I need to do this.” she screams. 

I pick her up and carry her to my bed and sit her down. “Stay” I demanded. I go and grab some soap and water and a few bandages. I text Toni while I’m up to let her know I found her. I come back and she is still sitting where I left her. She's still crying. I then clean her wounds and bandage them. 

“Everyone knows” She sobbed “I can’t be here.” she adds

“Betts, look at me” I say. Which she does. “Breathe with me.” I say. We start to breathe in sync. She starts to breathe normally again and her crying slows down. After a few minutes, she has calmed down. Her head is on my chest now and she's holding on to me tightly. 

“You know everything now.” she said 

“So what? It doesn't change how I feel about you.” I said as I held her more tightly.

“What?” she said looking up.

“You heard me” I say as we stay in that position for awhile. 

It’s just me and her.


	8. The Perfect Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are sensitive subjects in this part. 
> 
> You learn about what happened to Betty. 
> 
> Thanks your reading~ PB

Jughead’s POV

I sit with my back against the wall, Betts is sitting in my lap, head still laying on my chest. My hand runs up and down her arms, trying to soothe her. It took awhile, but I eventually calmed her down. 

“How long have you been cutting?” I asked her.

She looked up at me and stayed silent.

“Betty, I am here for you. I won't judge.” I say as I brought her hands up to my lips and I kissed them softly.

“Four years.” She said, 

“Oh, Betts”. I sighed

Betty’s POV

I really hate my life. It can't get any worse. Meeting Juggie changed my life. I haven't known him for long, but he is the nicest person I have ever met. He has been so sweet to me. He makes me feel safe. I feel like I can trust him, he has never given me any reason not to. I look up at his face. He looks so worried. “Four years” I finally told him.

“Oh, Betts” he sighed. 

“I guess you know what happened, but not the how and why?” I say “Juggie, I trust you. I don't know what it is about you, but you make me think there is more to life.” I smiled softly. He's watching me intently, eyes unmoving. “My shitty life” I chuckled. He frowned at that.

“Betts” he said as he cupped my face.

“Let me talk please.” I say. He nods and grabs a blanket and wraps it around us when I shiver. “Thanks” I said. He nods. He’s just so caring, yet a bad-ass biker at the same time. 

“Growing up Cooper we had all these expectations we needed to abide by. Perfect looks, perfect grades. We were supposed to be this perfect little family.” I sighed. “My father was just so controlling. If I got a B in school. That resulted in a punishment. If you are late, even a minute past curfew. That was a punishment. Anything not to his liking, a punishment.” I said. Remembering all this was hard. Talking about it was even harder. “Everything was a punishment. The Cooper house was hell for me and my siblings. Polly and Charles.” I smiled at their names. I loved them so much. I miss them so much. “After a while I learned the fine art of makeup cover up and we perfected lying.” I laughed at the last part. “ I was perfect at lying. It's kind of funny now that I think about it.” I said. He still hasn't looked away. He has, however, pulled me closer to him. “I hated my life, so much. I started to cut, it made me feel like I was in control of something. It also made me feel something. My life had made me numb.” I said

“My god” he said. He started to wipe the tears off my face. I smile at him.

“Years of abuse, mental and physical. My mother covered everything up. She never directly did anything to us, but she never helped us either.” I started to tear up even more. “She was our mother it was her job to protect us.” I yelled it this time. I started to breathe heavily. 

“Betts. Look at me.” I look at him.” Breathe with me.” he said. Which I do. I calmed down instantly. He grabs my hands again and kisses them. He is so gentle with me.

After a few minutes I’m ready to start talking again. “So, for years this went on. Then one day my sister came home pregnant. That was three months ago, That day will forever be cemented in my mind. Juggie, it was so horrible. The rage my dad had. I had never been so scared in my life.” I frowned. I’m not sure I’m ready for what's next. I will go ahead and let him know. I've made it this far, let me finish it. “It all happened so fast, yet it seemed to last forever. My dad started to beat my sister first. My brother ran over there and he punched him and knocked him down. My mother tried to do something and he started to beat on her next. I ran to my sister. She wasn't breathing. Charles got up and my father took a baseball bat that was next to the door and started to beat on him. I'm crying at this point. I look up and they are laying on the floor, in pools of blood. My father is looking at me, walking towards me. I turned to run away, but that didn't work. All I remember next is the pain I felt before it went black.” I say as I start to shake.

Juggie is holding on to me as I cry again. “It’s okay, you're safe with me.” he said. 

“I woke up in the hospital two weeks later, I was beaten black and blue. Found out my family was dead and my dad was in jail. The perfect family was perfectly broken.” I sighed. “Then the state found my Aunt Penny. Then I moved down here.” I said as I just laid with him.

Nothing is being said after. I soon fell asleep in his arms. 

Jughead’s Pov

I don't know what to say. What she told me, I just. No one should go through what she had to live through. She is so strong and she doesn't even know it. I just watch and hold her. She is so beautiful. She soon falls asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I will always protect you” I whispered gently into her ear. I'm so exhausted, it's been a long day and I fell asleep shortly after.


	9. Letting Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm having so much fun re-writing this. 
> 
> In this chapter, Betty lets loose and has a little fun.
> 
> PB

Jughead’s POV

I wake up the next morning and Betty is still asleep in my arms. I gently move her so I don’t disturb her. She looks so peaceful right now, I need to use the restroom, then I will start some breakfast. While I’m cooking breakfast I came up with a great idea. I just need her to wake up. Which, she eventually does. 

“"Hey, Betts," I say as she walks through the kitchen door.

“Hi, Juggie. It smells good.” she said smiling.

“It’s ready” I tell her. She sits down and I set a plate of food in front of her. “So, I have an idea, Will you go out with me today?” I asked her.

“Where?” she asked as she ate her food.

“It's a surprise.” I smirked. She grinned. “Let's finish our breakfast and then you need to go get ready.” She nodded and we finished eating. 

She comes out of the bedroom, shortly after going in. She still looks tired. Yesterday took a lot out of her. I grab her hand and we leave and head to my bike. “We are going for a ride.” I say. I hand her a helmet and she smiles. I get on the bike and then help her on. “Hang on tight” i say. And that's what she did, her arms around my waist. Betty being so close to me was nice. This was something I could get used to.

We drove for about an hour. I stopped when I saw a field of sunflowers. I take my helmet off. I look at Betts, hers is already off. She’s just staring into the field of flowers. “It’s almost as beautiful as you” I said as it made her blush, a new shade of red I hadn't seen before. I opened the side compartment on my bike and pulled out my camera “Let’s take some pictures” I said.

“Oh, I don't know about that, “ she said looking at the ground 

“Come here.” I said. She slowly walks to where I’m at. “Take pictures of me first” I add. She nods. I then handed her my camera and I showed her how to use it. I start to do some stupid ass poses and she starts to giggle. She starts taking pictures. It looks like she is really enjoying herself. 

“Here juggie, you can take pictures of me now.” she said as she handed me the camera. 

For the next twenty five minutes, I take an assortment of photos. They are absolutely stunning. She is a natural at this. Fuck, she is so damn beautiful. “Come here” i said. She comes over to me. 

“What is it?” she asked 

I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. They are so soft. She lets out a soft moan. I kiss her more passionately this time and it's for an even longer time. Her palms on my chest and she lowers then down to play with the edge of my shirt. She then puts her hands underneath. Her hands are cold but they warm me up. My pants are getting tighter the longer this goes on. I try to pull away. I don't want to overwhelm her, but she doesn't let me. I don’t fight her. I grab her hips and pick them up and sit her on my bike. We started kissing some more. She wraps her legs around my waist and rolls her hips into mine. Fuck, it brings me out of my trance. I back away and she frowns. 

“Do you not want me?” she asked 

Oh I definitely want her. “Let’s just take it slow. Alright, princess” I say as I leaned down “want is definitely not the issue here and I don’t want you to think that you are not good enough” I whispered in her ear. She nods. “Okay, I have another place I want to take you” I tell her.

“Is it food?” she asked 

“We can get food first.” I say. We stop at this little hole in the wall burger joint. It’s not Pop’s burgers but they ain't half bad. After lunch we headed back to my bike. 

“So, where are we going?” she asked 

“Oh, a place to have fun.” I smirked. 

It takes about fifteen minutes to get there. When I pulled into the parking lot, I could hear Betts laughing. 

“Seriously, Go-kart racing” she laughed

“Let’s race.” I say as I wiggle my eyebrows. That made her laugh again. 

We started to race. This is fun, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. The sheer excitement on her face makes everything worth it. She’s laughing and smiling. She’s letting loose. Betts has been through so much and she hasn't allowed herself to live.

“Oh my god. It was so much fun," she said. “Wow, thank you juggie” she adds as she kissed my cheek.

“Anything for you.” I said and that also made her blush. I don’t think I will ever get tired of that. “So, I have a Serpent meeting tonight at 7 so I need to be back in Riverdale by then. But we have time for one more thing I want to show you.” I said.  
“What is that?” she asked 

“Impatient much” I laughed. “You will see soon” I say as we got back on my bike and head to our next destination. 

We got there about thirty minutes later. “Now it's time to let off some steam” I say 

“Huh?”

I take her hand and walk in the front. I pay for a room. I take her into the room and she freezes. She looks around in confusion. 

“I don’t understand?” she asked 

“Okay, these plates. You take one and you throw it against the wall. You break things here” I told her. I grabbed a plate and threw it at the wall. It shattered everywhere. “Everything on this table is breakable” I add. Betts then grabbed a plate and threw it. She then looked at me. I nod back and she picks up more plates and starts breaking them. As she was breaking them, she started to yell and scream. I’m pretty sure she is talking to her dad. She is saying things like, “I hate you, Why did you do this?” It went on and on. I could see the anger she had pent up pouring out. Then it was over. She is standing there, breathing heavily. “You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. More than good actually. That is something I didn't know I needed.” she said “Thank you juggie, Today was perfect.” she added as she jumped up into my arms and kissed me. 

“I’m so happy you had a good time. But it's time we head back," I say. She nods. We got back on my bike and headed back to Riverdale. 

It takes about two hours to get back to town and I head straight to Wyrm. Betts follows me in. Toni saw her and ran over to her and hugged her.

“I was so worried about you, You okay?” Toni asked. 

“Yeah” Betts responded 

Cheryl came over and hugged her as well. Cheryl looks at me and nods. I nodded back at her. A silent understanding between us. 

“Okay Betts, you will be waiting in my office until the meeting is over.” I tell her

“Okay.” she said and I showed her where my office is. 

I come back out to Sweets smirking at me. 

“What?” I asked.

“Do you know what you are doing?” He asked

I let out a soft chuckle. “No, not really.” I say 

“Alright, just checking.” he said

I nod. “Let’s start the meeting” I say.


	10. Living dangerously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed and iced here over the weekend. I've decided that I'm over winter.   
~  
Things are starting to happen between Betty and Jughead.  
~  
Happy reading ~PB

Jughead's pov

The meeting didn't take too long, we went through all the normal items. New recruits, jobs, and other various things that I wanted to talk about. I head back to my office where Betts is at. I stand at the doorway and watch her. She is writing in a book, homework maybe?. Which wouldn't surprise me one bit.   
She doesn't notice me standing there. It’s like she’s lost in her own little world. I continue to stare, I just can’t get enough of her, something is drawing me to her.   
I’m not sure how long I will stand there before she notices. She looks up and smiles at me. That smile does something to me, I hope to see it more.

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

Betts puts her pen down and closes the book. “I’m writing in my journal, My thoughts and experiences I put in there everyday. My therapist encourages me to write. It helps at times. Sometimes it doesn’t” she said to me. She puts the book in her backpack.

I just smile at her. I’m not sure what to say to her. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. I'm also glad she’s seeing someone. It’s a lot to deal with when one parent murders your whole family. I frown at the thought though. “We are going to go to dinner with the guys, Is that okay with you?” I asked.

“Sure, I’m starving.” she smirked.

I laughed. I then took her by the hand and lead her out of the bar and back on my bike. We head to Tico’s Taco Tavern, a Mexican restaurant on the Southside. After we parked, I pulled out a fake id. Toni got it for me, for occasions like this, and handed it to her. 

She looks it over and looks up at me. “What is this?” she asked.

“Something you will need.” I say to her, She doesn't say anything else about it. She puts it in her pocket. 

I take her hand and we go inside the restaurant. A hostess was there and she greeted us. “Table for Jones," I say. She nods and tells us to follow her. She takes us to the back of the restaurant where Sweets, Fangs, Toni, Cheryl and a few others are already waiting for us. “Thanks” I tell the hostess. She smiles and walks back to her post.

“Look who the cat dragged in.” Sweets smirked

“Get bent.” I laughed

“Took you long enough, Jones.” Toni yelled. I rolled my eyes at her. She then pats the seat next to her. “Betty is sitting next to me.” She smirked.

“Is that so.” I said. There's two seats next to her. I laughed, she's quite taken with Betts. I said nothing else and I just stared at Toni. 

“Oh, you know you love me.” she laughed.

“Shut it “ I say as I sit down at the table. Betts sitting next to Toni. 

When I look at the menu, I show Betts it also. “The tacos are amazing” I tell her. The waitress comes over to take our order. “Eight tacos and a Aztacian beer” I tell her. She asked for an Id, which I showed her. Might not be my actual one but it will get the job done. She asked Betts next.

“Um, Two tacos, light cheese, add sour cream and a Margarita, please.” She said as she pulled out the ID and gave it to her before she even asked for it. Betts turned and looked at me. I’m still processing the fact that she ordered liquor. “What? If I’m going to live dangerously I better act the part.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. 

I spit out the water I was drinking. “Is that what you call it?” I laughed. Betts is now blushing.

“Girl, you're going to need to change your aesthetic if you want to live dangerously.” Toni chuckled.

Betts just smirks.

Over the next hour or so, we eat our food, drink our drinks and chill. It’s nice sitting around and being with friends. 

Later that night after arriving back home. I’m watching Betts dance around the room. She looks like she’s feeling good. Hell, I’m feeling pretty good at this point. She looked at me and said, "Dance with me, Juggie.” she smiled. 

I laughed. “Of course, princess” I say as I walk over to her. We started to dance. I sighed a little, she needs more days like this. She's having so much fun. I don't know how long we will dance for. I think it's been awhile. Betts eventually starts to yawn. “You tired?” I say. She nods.” Let's get you ready for bed.” I say. 

She starts to giggle. She then jumps up into my arms and lays out. “Carry me.” she said as she continued to laugh. I shake my head at her. She is down right adorable. 

I take her into my bedroom. She goes and changes in the restroom. I’m sitting on my bed taking my boots off when she comes back into the room. “Thank you for today. I felt alive” she said to me as she smiled.

“It was my pleasure.” I say. She comes over and stands directly in front of me. I watch her. She then comes down and straddles my lap. She looks at me with such lust in her eyes. I started to kiss her. I work my way down to her neck, kissing her jaw, her collarbone. It can't go any farther than that though. She then grinds down on me and I let out a loud moan. “Fuck Betts” I said as she did it again. I know she feels how hard I am. Her doing that is just making me even harder. Oh, how I want to take and ravish her right now. But I can't, we can't. It’s not the right time. I sighed. I pulled away. “You need sleep.” I say. She nods sleepily and I lay her down. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Night princess.” I say as she falls fast asleep.

I let her be for awhile. I go in and clean up and start a load of laundry. I sit down at the table and finish up the article I’m writing. I heard a crash and I look up to see a brick on the floor in the living room. I get up and go over there. I pick it up. There is a dead snake wrapped around it. I sighed, Kai is really original. I go look to see if anyone is outside, which there isn't. I then go and quickly check on bets. She’s snoring loudly. How cute. I then head back into the living room. I take a picture of the brick and window and send it to Toni and Sweets. I clean up the glass. I then go to the window. I’m glad it's a small window. I grab a piece of cardboard and tape it against the open window. It’s secure enough for now. I head towards the bedroom when my phone dings. Both Toni and Sweets texted me back. I send them a reply and turn off my phone. It’s time for bed. I'm fucking exhausted. I lay down next to Betts and I quickly fall asleep.


	11. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty is starting to come into her own.  
~  
Happy reading.-PB

Jughead’s POV

It’s been quiet for a few weeks now. Nothing major has happened. Same shit different day type of stuff. Betts has stayed over every night. To be honest, I think she moved in. Which I’m perfectly fine with. That means she is safe. I’ve also noticed that she seems happier, she looks happier and she's been opening up to me more. Which I couldn't be more grateful for. She has had fewer panic attacks.  
Toni is happier too, she’s been over here everyday. Betts and her get along real well. She’s been trying to convince Betts to go shopping with her. It’s been comical to watch. Toni has won and Betts has a new wardrobe. Well, sort of won. In return Toni has to do yoga with Betts. Let me tell you, I never understood yoga but Betts in those skin tight pants have done things to me and I have had to remove myself from the situation before I get myself in trouble. Every time I leave she smirks, she knows exactly what she’s doing to me. 

I’m sitting on the couch in my living room. I’m so close to a nap, I can feel it. I hear a little noise and I look up to see Betts standing in front looking down at me. She looks scared and nervous. “What’s wrong princess?” I say to her as I stand up and take her hands in mine. 

“I...um...well, it’s the 13th.” she says to me.

She has to go visit Penny’s. It’s the day of the social workers visit. I frown at her. I don’t like this one bit. Kai will be there. 

“It will be fine, Juggie. I only have to be there for a little bit, then I can come back. I got this, I think” she said. Her hands are trembling. She’s still scared. 

“You know, you could tell them that you live with me now and we could collect the money.” I say. 

She laughed. “If that was possible I would, I’m still underage.” she pouted.

I can’t believe I have never asked for her birthday. “So, when is your birthday?” I asked as I turned her around and and wrapped my arms around her. I start to kiss her neck. She starts to giggle. “I’ll be 17 in two months.” She said as she started to moan. “So, then I can be my own official guardian.” she adds

I turn her quickly to where she is standing in front of me now. “Is that so.” I smirked. “I can’t wait, then we will be the same age.” I add. She giggles again as I kiss her hard on the lips. It’s getting harder to restrain myself with her. I pulled away and she pouted. I laughed. “Let’s do something.” I say trying to distract myself from her. “When do you need to be over there?” I asked 

“Around 4.” she said.

“Okay then. Come with me” I say as I grab her hand and walk out of the trailer. We start walking. She looks at me confused. “It’s nice out, we are walking.” I say. She nods. We walk for awhile before we stop in front of 8-ball’s tattoo place. “I want a tattoo.” I say and we walk inside. “Hey 8-ball” I say to the man sitting down at the desk. 

“Sup, boss” he said. 8-ball is an elder of the serpent’s, he’s been around awhile.

“Nothing much. I want a new tattoo.” I said. “ I want a green jelly bean with the letter’s JB inside.” I told him. He nods and starts to scribble something on a paper that is in front of him. I then turn to see Betts looking around. 

“Jones, is she getting one too?” 8-ball asked. I then see him smirk. 

“Hey Betts, want one.” I say. Never in a million years would I have thought she would agree to getting one. So when the words came out of her mouth, I was shocked. 

“Yes” she said softly. Both me and 8-ball looked at each other, apparently having the same thought. She walked over to 8-ball and showed him a picture on her phone. “It’s the symbol for mental health awareness.” she said, looking at me. She then turns back to 8-ball. “I want it here.” She said, pointing to a place on her arm. 

“I guess we are getting tattoos then.” I chuckled

The bell on the door rang and I looked to see Veronica lodge walking through the door, What the fuck is she doing here. “I thought I saw you walk in here.” She said, 

“So what, you thought you would come in here and do what exactly?” I said to her,

She looks at Betts and smirks. “Still following him around like a lost puppy I see.” she laughed. 

The look Betts gave her was funny. I’m telling you if looks could kill right now Veronica would be dead. “I don’t have time for this Veronica. What do you want?” I asked. 

She walks closer and leans into me. I hear Betts mutter something “Imagine, the two of us together The stuff we could accomplish. The power we would have.” She said.

My mouth is open, She has really lost her mind if she thinks I would ever get with her. I then hear Betts laughing. She almost falls out of the chair she was sitting in. I laughed at that. “Oh my god” she said “That was fucking funny.” she adds. I think that may be the first time I have seen her use swear words. She then gets up and walks towards Veronica who's just watching her and waiting. “He would never be with a psychotic bitch like you.” she said. I arched my brow at her. I like this Betts really well, she's all feisty. 

Veronica laughed. “You are pathetic, you have no one and you are nothing.” she spat out. I see Betts smirking. She was holding her own and I didn't intervene, I wanted to watch this play out.

“Ha!” Betts said, laughing. “The funny thing is that he would never be with you because he is already with me.” She adds. Oh, I was wondering where we stood. We have never talked about it. I just assumed. 

Veronica is now laughing. “You may have him now, but he will end up with me.” she said smirking. Oh, I think not. “It's in the cards,” she adds. 

I see 8-ball laughing. I can’t take anymore of this, I have shit to do. “Veronica, shut up and go. No one here wants to hear you talk anymore.” I said 

“This isn't over,” she grinned.

“It is as long as I am here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.' Betts yelled. I smirk at that. Again I really like this Betts. Veronica leaves and Betts looks at me “I’m sorry” she said “She just makes me mad.” she adds.

“It’s fine. You do what you need to do” I say as I leaned down and kissed her. “She does that to everyone, Just because she's a lodge she thinks she can act and do what she wants. She doesn't really want me. She is just Jealous of you” i say 

“Me! Why me?” she asked

“You are the first outsider, and when I say outsider I mean someone who hasn't lived here all their lives Anyways, the Serpents have paid any attention to and well you get a lot of attention from us and she's mad because we won't give her any, she had tried for years.” I say 

8-ball started laughing. “I think Betty put it best. She is a psychotic bitch.” he said. 

We all laughed. We get our tattoos done. Betts looks real good. She can't wait to show it to Toni and Cheryl. 

“Just in time. Gotta go Juggie and Thanks” she said as she kissed my cheek and left as the same time Sweets comes in.

Sweets look confused. “Where is she off to in a hurry?” he asked 

“It’s the 13th, she has to meet with her case worker.” I say to him 

“That's at Penny’s, right?” he asked

“Unfortunately” I sighed. 

“I thought so, I’ll send a watcher.” he said as he grabbed his phone. 

I nodded and left to go to the Wyrm.


	12. To spy or not to spy?

Betty’s POV

I just left the tattoo shop. I can't believe I got a tattoo. Also, I can't believe that I stood up to Veronica. I was proud of myself. I think Juggie was too. I’m walking down the main road on the SouthSide heading towards my aunt's house. I have to be there to make sure she gets her money for me. The state pays her to take care of me, since there is no one left to do it. I made it to Relax-N Trailer Park. Most of the Ghoulies live here. People don't mess with me much. The only one that does mess with me is my cousin Kai, he's an asshole. 

I make it to the trailer and I walk through the door where Kai is standing. 

“I didn't think you were going to show, thought i was gonna have to beat some snakes.” Kai said laughing.

I ignored him.

“Betty’s a smart girl” I hear Penny say. I turned and looked at her. “She would never do anything to jeopardize what we have going on here.” she said smirking. “Mrs Stephans will be here shortly, until then, do you have anything you want to share with us.” she adds.

She wants me to spy for her. “No” I said looking between her and Kai. “It’s been rather quiet, I know they have people going to Centerville every other day.” I say. I’m lying to them. I hope they don’t figure that out.

“Okay, girly. You need to get into those meetings so you can get more Intel for us. I want a way to bring down those damn snakes.” Penny smirks.

“Alright.” I say. I will never give her anything. Two months and I’m gone. 

There's a knock on the door and Kai opens it. I go and sit at the table. Mrs Stephens comes in and sits across from me. She starts to ask me questions and I tune out right after that. The whole meeting lasted about an hour and Penny seemed happy. I have to stay for a little longer then I’m leaving this horrid place.

Jughead’s POV

I’m sitting at the table patiently waiting for Betts to come back. I hate that she’s there and not here. It makes me nervous. So a quarter to 7 she walks through the door. She walks over, places her bag on the chair, and continues towards me. She leans down and kisses me hard on the lips. She pulls away and sits in the chair next to me. 

“You okay?” I asked. She looks fine, I just need to make sure she says it.

“I’m okay, I promise,” she said.

I studied her for a minute to make sure she was certain, which I believe she was. “So?” I said.

She smirks, “She bought it, well I think she did anyway. She wants me to get into the meetings.” She tells me.

Of course she did. “Well the only way for that to happen is for you to join.” I sighed. Do I want her to be serpent, I don’t know. I think right now it's safer for her not to be. Will she be one in the future, probably? “I've been breaking a lot of rules for you right now, I just can't do that” i say to her.

“I know and I don’t want anymore special treatment, I don't want you to get in trouble.” She said, 

I laughed at that. “Princess, I can't get in trouble I’m the King. But we will figure something out.” I said. 

She nods and smiles. Then there is a knock at the door. Toni and Cheryl walk in. 

“I have Pizza” Toni said 

“I have Beer.” Cheryl said. 

“Two of my Three favorite ladies” I smirked “I’m so hungry” I add 

“When aren't you hungry” Toni said laughing

“When I’m sleeping” I said laughing. Betts laughed at that.

Toni and Cheryl set the goodies down. 

“Toni.” Betts said as Toni turned to look at her. 

“Yes darling?” she responded back 

“Look at what I got” Betts said as she pulled up her sleeve. She pointed to the tattoo on her arm. Toni smiled. I know she sees them, the scars. I can see them from here. She doesn't say anything though. 

“That’s awesome, you really are one of us” She said as she let out a loud laugh. 

We started to eat pizza. 

“Any problems with Kai?” Toni asked.

“No, he behaved.” Betts said. 

“He better or I will go kick his ass.” she chuckled.

I start to laugh. Toni has gotten very protective over Betts, I think it's cute. “You say that every time someone messes with her. You're like the little chihuahua who barks at the mailman” I smirked. I'll wait for it, one of them will yell at me. It was worth it though. The look on Toni’s face was so worth it.

“Fuck you Jones” Toni yelled with a slight smirk. She knows I’m playing

“Juggie!!” Betts screeched. We have a winner, 

“Yes, princess” i say to her. 

“Apologize” she told me 

“I’m sorry” I said, then I started laughing again. 

“You're ridiculous Jones” Toni said “and anyways I did kick that raven haired bitches ass a few weeks ago.” she smirked. 

“Speaking of her, she came into the Tattoo parlor today and tried to start shit. Betty snapped back and held her own. It was funny” I said 

The girls laugh.

“I can kick her ass again, i don't mind” Toni said. “No one messes with my Betty” she adds laughing.

“Your betty?” Betty asked.

Toni shrugged her shoulders. “What I can share,” she said.

“Oh my god, and you say I’m the ridiculous one” I laughed 

“Oh, you love me” she said.

I rolled my eyes and Toni laughed again. I turn and look at Betts who looks like she is having a grand time watching our interactions. “We have a serpent meeting tonight, will you be okay here by yourself?” I asked her. 

“Yeah, I have a history project to work on,” she says. 

“I'll bring back some ice cream” I say as she nods.

I’m at the serpent meeting now. I’m listening to Sweets and Fangs talk about their findings. Well, trying to listen anyway I can’t stop thinking about her, she is on my mind 24/7. “Okay, just keep it going.” I say as I stand up. I need everyone to hear me for this next part. 

“So, I have been having Betty feed the ghoulies false information. They think she is spying on us for them. Which is not the case. When she went back to Ghoulie territory today, she noticed they had quite a few new members. So we need to hit up the surrounding towns to look for new recruits. I have put in a call to the Centerville Serpents and they will come if we need them to.” I say. 

Someone from the crowd stood up to speak. “How can we trust the pink princess? She is not one of us.” Razor yelled. 

“Shut your mouth, Razor.” Toni screamed from the other side of the room. 

“Toni, fall back” I say, which she does. “I understand your concerns. I would have the same ones if I was in your shoes. As your serpent king I need you to trust me and I trust her.” I say to them. 

Another man stands up. “Just make her a member already.” Fred said. The crowd sounded like they agreed with him. 

“That would make things a lot easier. But as of right now, that is not in the best interest of anyone, including Betty. Now I will say this. No one will touch her and everyone will watch out for her. If not you will deal with me.” I say 

“And me” I hear Toni yell, the crowd laughs.

I finish up the meeting and say my goodbyes. I need to get back to her.


	13. Food is life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing Toni in this. She is my spirit animal.   
~  
All mistakes are my own.   
~  
Thanks for reading- PB

Jughead’s Pov

I awake to a massive headache. I try to open my eyes and the light hurts them. I hear some strange beeping sounds. What the fuck. I move a little bit and my side starts to hurt. I finally open my eyes and i'm in a room I’m not familiar with. I see Toni sleeping in a chair across from me. Betts is sleeping on the side of me. I then realize that I’m in a hospital room. 

“Fuck” I say as I moved again. My whole body hurts. 

“Jones” Toni said as she sat up. 

“What time is it?” I asked.

She pulled out her phone. “5 am” she said.

“What happened?” I asked quietly. I didn't want to wake betts. 

“Well, around 11:30, Betty called me in a Panic. She couldn't get ahold of you. Which was odd considering the meeting ended 2 hours before that and you should've already been home. After getting her calmed down, I gathered Sweets and Fangs, we then went searching for you. We found you by Wicker Bridge. Looked like you crashed your bike.” She said.

It’s coming back to me know. I left the Wyrm, I was heading to the Desert Den to get a pie. While I was driving a Black van started to follow me. One thing lead to another. I ended up on the side of the road. “No, I was ran off the road.” I said. 

“Yeah, I kinda figured that. Did you happen to see who it was?” She asked 

“The only thing I semi remember is my head hitting the pavement.” I laughed. 

“So not funny, Jones.” She sighed. “When we find out who, I’m gonna kick their ass.” she added as she laughed. 

I chuckled. “My feisty little chihuahua” I smirked. “I have an idea of who it would of been.” I add.

“One guess, Our lovely friend Kai.” Toni said rolling her eyes.

I nod and Toni rolled her eyes.

“Any who, the nurse that I talked to earlier said that there's nothing majorly wrong just a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. You can probably go home later she said.” Toni said.

“That explains the headache” I say. “So, how long has she been here then?” I asked Toni.

“Well since we found you and brought you here. Fangs tried to convince her to stay home” She laughed.

“Obviously she didn't stay home” I chuckled.

“Nope, it didn’t work. Fangs wanted me to tell you that Betty scares him.” She said laughing.

I start to laugh.This is something I need to know more about.

“So, are you two finally together?” She asked.

I have no idea, we don’t talk about. “ I don’t know, But it looks like it” I said as I pointed to her sleeping next to me. How did I get so lucky?.

Toni smiles. “She’s changing you, not in a bad way either, She’s changing too. Cheryl told me what happened to her”. She frowned. 

I sighed. 

“You know she’s a serpent now even though she’s not a serpent, If you get what I’m saying.” She says.

“I do.” I smiled. “You know even though I haven't known her for a long time. I can’t imagine my life without her. It's weird.” I say.

“I get it.” she says.

Betts starts to stir. I look down and those beautiful eyes are looking up at me. She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. A kiss that both of us needed at the time. “Princess” I say.

“Juggie, I was so worried, when I couldn't get a hold of you. I called Toni, I didn’t know what else to do. I was scared.” she said so fast that it sounded like she was mumbling. 

“Slow down.” I say. She frowned at that. “I’m sorry, I hit a turn to fast and ran my bike off the road. I hit my head and it knocked me out. I didn’t mean to worry you.” I said as I kissed her forehead. She seems to accept my answer, but the look in her eyes make me feel like she doesn't believe me. 

The nurse comes in and clears her throat. Betts looks at her and the nurse motioned for her to move. 

“Oh, sorry.” Betts said as she got up off the bed. 

“Let’s go get some coffee.” Toni told Betts as she grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room.

The nurse started to check my vitals. “Mr Jones. I’m Nurse Fiona. There’s nothing seriously wrong with you. A mild concussion. Nothing is broken, but you are bruised pretty badly. I don’t see a reason for you to stay any longer. So I will start to discharge paperwork and after that we will go over your after care. Will you have someone with you for the next 24 hours?” she asked. I nod. “Good, because of your concussion you will need to be monitored in case it worsens. However, I don’t think it will it’s just a precaution.” She tells me. 

“Okay, Thank you Ma'am” I say to her. 

We fill out everything and she goes through all this shit I don’t pay any attention to. It’s not my first rodeo. Betts and Toni come back in. We had to wait until Fangs got here. He is our ride. 

About twenty minutes later Fangs comes in the room and he glares at Betts. She starts to laugh which in return makes me laughs. She then blew him a kiss and he laughed. 

“Sorry about being mean to you.” She said apologizing to him. 

“It’s all good.” Fangs said as he turned to look at me. “You ready to go?” he asked

“Yeah, can we stop and get some food, I’m absolutely starved.” I said grinning.

Toni started to laugh. “He’s going to be just fine.” she said. 

“What! Food is life” I smirked. “Thank god for Pop’s being 24 hours, we stop and get a burger and It is the best burger I think I have ever had. While I’m eating I look up to see Betts just staring at me. “What?” I asked with a mouth full of food.

She shakes her head back and forth. “You devoured the whole plate of food in like two minutes.” she looks at her food and it’s still all in tack.

I laughed. “Like I said earlier, food is life, Betts.”


	14. I am not weak

Jughead’s Pov

It’s been about a week since my accident. I’m still a little bruised around my ribs, but that is about all. Nothing has really been going on.   
Betts is getting stronger everyday and all the serpents have taken her in. they absolutely adore her. Toni took her shopping again. There is more black in her wardrobe now. She still has the pink, just with more black. She has also taken over the editor job at the Red and Black. She is a really good writer, maybe even better than me. I, however, am not going to tell her that. 

I walk into the living room. She’s sitting on the couch. “Are you ready to go to Pop’s?” I asked her.

“Yeah” she said as she got up and got her jacket. I take her hand and we walk outside to my bike.

The drive to Pop’s is only 10 minutes. It seems like forever because I am so hungry. Once we get there we go in and find a booth to sit in. 

“So, I want to ask you something.” she said. She’s looking a little nervous. 

“What’s up Betts.” I say as she started to blush,

“What are we?” she asked.

“Well, I assumed you were my girl, even though we never made it official.” I said. I'm so happy that we are talking about this now. I didn’t want to bring it up to her and scare her. I’ve been waiting for her to bring it to me. 

She laughed. “Yeah, I thought you were my boyfriend. I just wanted to make sure.” She said, 

I grabbed her hands. “Betty cooper you are the light to my darkness.” I say as I bring my lips down to hers. She giggles. 

I heard the bell on the door go off and I automatically looked up and saw Toni and Cheryl walk in, then walked over to us and sat down.

“Hey guys” Toni said sliding into the booth.

Cheryl follows.”Hey jug, cousin Betty,” she said. 

“What’s up?” I asked as the waitress brought our food.

“Nothing much, just out and about, got hungry and decided to get some food.” Toni said.

I see Cheryl smirking at me. She is definitely up to something. I arched my brow at her. “May I help you.” I grinned.

Cheryl started to laugh. “Why, yes you can, I’m in the mood for chaos.” she said.

I laughed. “You're always in the mood.” I say.

“I know. It’s in my blood.” she shrugged. “How about we go out tonight? There’s this new bar on the west side that just opened up.” She said. 

I look at Betts who nods, she seems okay with going out. Toni will go anywhere Cheryl goes. I take another bite of my food. Trying to draw out my answer. Cheryl wait’s patiently. “Okay, sure we can go see what its about.” I told her. She smirked. 

Toni and Cheryl ordered some food and it came quickly to the table. While we finished eating I heard some noise. I look up to see Veronica yelling at her boyfriend, Reggie Mantle. We watch it like it's a daytime soap opera.

“You cheating bastard. How could you? Fuck you.” she’s yelled. She then threw her plate of food at him. 

“Baby?” Reggie said.

“Don’t baby, me you ass” she screamed.

It's quite a show. 

“Come on V, it didn't mean anything, I swear.” he said as he pleaded with her. 

“Just like last time. I should call my daddy.” She said as the insults flew back and forth. 

Toni looks at us. “Man, this is riveting, I can't breathe.” she said laughing. 

The argument stops and Veronica starts walking over to where we are at. She looks like a woman on a mission. This isn't going to end well, for Veronica anyways, Toni’s already foaming at the mouth. I laughed at the thought. Veronica reaches our table and stops. 

“Well Jug-head, it looks like I’m officially single again.” she stated as she blew me a kiss. 

“Bitch, you need to back the fuck off.” Betts said angrily, which she should be. This whole Veronica thing is getting stupid. 

“What did you call me?” she asked.

Betts stood up rather abruptly. “I called you a Bitch, maybe you should get your hearing checked. I also said you need to back the fuck off and this time I will add man. I hope you understand this since it seems like you don't comprehend the simplest of things.” Betts smirked. 

I'm pretty sure Toni started to choke, on what I’m not sure. Cheryl is laughing and Betts looks like she’s about to murder someone. Veronica then pushes Betts who falls back against the table. Toni starts to scream and Cheryl has to hold her back. Betts then punched Veronica square in the jaw. Veronica falls back. I try to grab Betts, it’s not easy. She’s like a toddler with a piece of candy, they run and you can never catch them. “Betts, stop.” I say.

“No, I’m tired of people thinking I’m weak. I am not weak.” she yelled as she jumped on Veronica. “I’m done with this bullshit.” she continued to yell.

“Well damn.” Toni said smirking, 

I’m finally able to grab Betts. I pulled her away and she was kicking and screaming. “Let me go.” she said.

“Reggie, come get your girl.” I yelled. He walks over and picks Veronica up and takes her away. 

Betts is still screaming. “Come back so I can kick your ass.” 

“Let’s go.” I said. Betts is still being mouthy and doesn't stop. “Let’s go now.” I say as I raise my voice. She then stopped immediately. Fire is still in her eye’s. “I'll call you about later.” I tell Cheryl as I take Betts hand and take her out of Pop’s not before I throw couple bills on the counter. Can’t get banned from this place for not paying, 

We are outside. “Betts, what was that?” I asked her. 

“She made me so made. She did that shit on purpose.” she said.

“Of Course she did, she is trying to get under your skin..” I tell her as I pull her into me. “You are the strongest person I know.” I say as I kiss her. 

“You don’t think I’m weak?” she asked.

“No, not at all.” I say to her as she kisses me again.

It’s been several hours since the incident at Pop’s. Betts is still pretty pissed. I’ve never seen her this mad before. Hopefully tonight will calm her down a little bit. We meet Toni and Cheryl at the bar on the west side. 

“What the fuck is this?” I asked as I started at the sign on the front. Willie’s Wild West. Oh my god. What have they made me do? 

“It’s a bar.” Cheryl said, laughing.

“A western bar,” I glared. 

“Come on, Jones.” both Toni and Betts said at the same time. Then they both giggled. 

It’s like they are twins. I shake my head at the thought. We go in and grab a table. We get some beers and start to chill. It doesn't take long for Betts to relax. After a few more beers she garbs my hand and drags me to the dance floor. 

“Nope, not doing it. I don't dance.” I say

“Dance with me please.” she begged. Ugh, I can’t tell the beautiful face no.

“Fine, just one dance.” I say. 

She giggles. “Thanks Juggie.” she said as she kissed me on the lips. 

Cheryl and Toni come over. “It’s time for the nightly square dancing” Cheryl said. 

“Uh. what?” I say 

Toni is laughing very hard. “I so gotta take video of this.” She said, pulling her phone out. 

“No you're not.” I say 

“Oh, but I am Jones. This is going to be so good.” she said as she continued to laugh. 

Betts pulls me to the dance floor and she shows me how to do the dance in question. I shake my head. I’m leader of a biker gang and I’m fucking square dancing. The things I do for this girl. 

As we are dancing, Toni is on the other side of me. “I hate you” I tell her. 

“What.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not my fault that I accidentally uploaded this video to Instagram.” she laughed. “Oh, okay. It is my fault. It’s just the world needs to know this.” she said as she continued to laugh. 

I look at betts who is just watching us. She’s smiling. I walked over to her. “What are you thinking about.” I asked. 

“Nothing much. Just how happy I am right now.” she said. 

I walked over to the bartender. I ordered another round of drinks and some food. After another hour I think it’s time to leave. “We need to call for a ride.” I said to Cheryl.

“Nah, we have a ride outside.” She said, grinning. 

“Um no, we are in no shape to driver right now.” I say

Cheryl laughed. “You're right” she said 

“Fangs is on his way.” Toni said. 

I nod. “Let's go wait outside. I need air.” I say.


	15. It's time to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading.

Jughead’s POV

It's been a really good night. I can tell Betts has had a lot of fun. But it’s time to go home. Take the party there, don’t have to worry about any outsiders trying to ruin our fun.  
We go outside to get some fresh air. It’s getting hot in there. Toni and Cheryl follow us outside. 

“Fuck” I yell loudly as I run to my Jeep. The windows are bashed in, the tires are slashed and someone wrote ‘ Serpent Scum’ in spray paint. “This has to be the fucking ghoulies” I add. I'm so fucking angry. “I’m so over it” I say to no one in particular. “Call the serpents.” I yell at Toni who is already on the phone. 

The more I see my Jeep the angrier I get. I then feel a hand on my arm. “Juggie” Betts said. I turn and look at her and I instantly calm down. “Breathe and calm down.” she said. I smile at her cuteness.

“Serpents are called.” Toni said.

I turn and look at Toni now. “It’s time to play.” I said. 

Toni starts to laugh.

We wait until Fangs shows up. I have called Duke to come pick up my Jeep and tow it back to the trailer for now. I’ll get it fixed later. It doesn't take Fangs too long to get here. He takes us back to my trailer. When we got there, I noticed that the serpents were already there.

“Go inside and wait for me to return home.” I say to her, I then look at Cheryl. “Will you stay with Betts?” I asked.

“Of course.” She said.

I kiss Betts goodbye. I see Sweets laughing out of the corner of my eyes. I glare at him.

“Get a room.” He said, still laughing. 

I’m not sure why he is laughing. “I have one” I said as I flipped him off. 

Cheryl kisses Toni goodbye as they head into the trailer. I hear the door lock. 

“Alright. Let’s go do some mother fucking damage, Serpents. Show those pussy's who we really are.” I screamed. 

We hop on our bikes and head to Ghoulie territory. Once there I noticed it was very quiet. “Bear and Hound, stay back and keep a watch out” I say as I take the other and head in. 

It’s like there is no one here. “Hey Toni.” I say. 

“Yes, boss," she smirked.

“Got your paints.” I asked.

“Sure do.” she says as she pulled the spray paint cans out of her backpack. “Here you go.” she added as she threw me a can. 

We start to spray paint ‘Ghoulies suck” on the buildings. I see Sweets busting out the windows of cars with a baseball bat as he walks down the row. Fang’s is slashing the tires of all the cars he passes. I start to laugh when I see Toni. She is spray painting. ‘We Love Toni’ and ‘I love Cheryl’ all over the place. “Cute” i mouth and she smirks at me. 

We got it done and headed back to my trailer. Everyone leaves but Sweets, Fangs and Toni. We then head back into my trailer. Cheryl is sitting on the couch while Betts is next to her asleep. Orange is the New Black is playing on TV 

“That was entertaining.” I say.

“It was Fun.” Fangs yelled. 

I laughed and then Cheryl threw a pillow at me. “Shh, she's sleeping” she said glaring at me. Remind me not to piss her off. 

Then Toni starts to laugh and Cheryl glares at her now.

I look at Toni and smirk. “What are you laughing at?” u asked.

“Earlier when Betty kicked Veronica's ass” she laughed “that was fucking funny.” she said.

That made me laugh. “It really was.” I say. 

“You know she is doing that shit on purpose.” Cheryl said. 

“Oh I know. I’m not stupid.” I say “Anyways, Veronica deserves everything she gets coming to her. She’s a royal bitch and I feel like she’s going to be a major pain in my ass.” I say. 

“Still funny though” She chuckled. 

I heard a noise and then I heard it. “Jones, Jones come out wherever you are.”

It’s Kai. That didn't take long. I head to the door and I open it. It’s just him standing there, with a baseball bat. 

“You and me Jones.” he yelled.

I step outside and the others follow behind me. “What the fuck do you want?” I screamed. 

“Well, you visited my home it’s only right I get to visit yours” he said laughing. “Oh, another thing where is my cousin?” He asked. “I just want to talk to her.” he adds.

“Go the fuck on.” I say. Then he comes towards me. We're starting to fight. My boys don't jump in. That would be a bitch move and I can take him myself. I’m not too worried. 

After a few minutes I see Sweets trying to break us up. I then heard a gunshot. We both stop suddenly. I look up to see Penny Smith standing right in front of us. I then backed up into Sweets and Fangs. 

“Ahh, Jones it’s been awhile.” She smirked. She turns to Kai. “leave now” she said. 

“But they was on our turf.” He whined

“Kai, just go. I’m not going to tell you again.” she said. He eventually leaves but you can tell he was very opposed to this. 

She then looks at me and smirks. “Say hi to my niece for me” she said as she turned away and left.

“That was too easy” I said.

“Very.” Sweets ads.

“Keep and extra set of eyes on her.” I say to Sweets. He nods.

She is definitely up to something. I sighed. I’m tired and I’m so ready to sit down and not do anything else for the remainder of the night.


	16. I want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday

Jugheads Pov

I’m still standing outside, i’m still breathing pretty heavily. I turn to go inside the trailer and I see Betts, standing there, she looks worried. I sighed, I thought she was still asleep. 

“Juggie.” She said as she reached out her hand towards mine. I take it and we walk inside the trailer and head to the bedroom. 

I stand in the room, I take my shirt off. It's covered in blood and dirt. She watches me as I watch her. She smiles and goes and gets a wet washcloth. She comes back in. “Sit down.” she said in a demanding tone. Then she pushed me into the bed for me to sit.

“Oh.” I say as I arch my brow towards her. 

“I don’t like it when you get hurt, it makes me sad.” she said as she wiped my face. I frowned at that. I know it’s covered in blood. Kai got in a few good punches in. 

“I’m fine Betts, this happens all the time. We fight, I’m in a gang, it's inevitable.” I say to her, She frowns like I just did. 

She continues to wash my face and she smiles. “All better.” she said as she got on my lap and straddled me. “Juggie” she says as she looks at me with her big green eyes. “I want you” she adds as she leans down and kisses me.

I wasn't expecting this. Then our kisses start to intensify. “I.Want.You.So.Fucking.Much.” I say between kisses. She rolls her hips into mine. I moan into her kiss. “Fuck, Betts” I say. She starts to giggle. She knows exactly what she's doing. Making me so fucking hard that i’m going to bust at the seams. After a few minutes I pulled back. I needed to catch my breath. Then I realized that we have people in the living room. 

“Betts, there are still people here.” I tell her “ I need to go for a while.” I added as she kissed me again. “Stop! I can't go out there like this” I say. She laughed. I grabbed her by the hips and moved her off me. I got up and put a shirt on and tied my flannel around my waist, hoping to hide my erection. “I'll be back I promise.” I say.

“You better.” she said. I winked at her and left the bedroom.

I walk into the living room where Fangs throws a chip at me and laughs. “Thought you got lost, was about to send a search party in.” he said smirking. I laughed at him as I sat down in the chair across from the couch. 

“I’m serious about watching Kai, That fucker, I’m seriously going to hurt him.” I say. 

“Calm down, Jones. Like you said he is going to be his own undoing.” Toni said. 

“Oh my god this is gold.” I heard Sweets say. I turn to see that he’s watching something on Toni’s phone. I glare at her. I know exactly what she is showing him. 

She is laughing. “It can’t get any better than you square dancing,” she smirked. 

“This is so good” Sweets said. 

I’m still glaring 

“The world needs to see this Jones.” she laughed.

“Payback is a bitch.” I smirked. I decided that I'm ready for sleep. I really am tired, not an excuse for them to leave. “I’m beat, so I want to call it a night.” I say to them.

“That's code word for I need you to leave so I can get laid.” Fangs said. 

This fool, he is so lucky he’s one of my best friends. So, I just laughed at him. “Night, everyone.” I tell them. I walk them out and I lock the door. I head back into the bedroom. Betts Is fast asleep. She is so beautiful that I could watch her all night. I take off my pants and get into bed next to her. She has been sleeping in my bed with me for over a month now, it feels so natural now, like shes a part of me and I don't think I would ever want it to change. She makes a cute little noise and rolls over, her arm is over my chest. I think I’m falling in love with her. I’m so tired that it doesn't take me long to fall asleep. 

I wake up the next morning sore and a little hungover. Betts is not in bed. So I get up and go look for her. “Betts," I say. No answer. I go look in the kitchen and living room, she’s not there. I go into the bathroom and my heart stops. She is lying on the floor asleep with a razor in her hand. “Betts.” I say softly. She starts to stir. She looks at me and starts to cry. 

“I tried, juggie. I really did try..” she cried.

I picked her up and carried her back to our bed. She is sobbing when I lay her down. I quickly go grab some towels and bandages. 

“I thought I was better. I just need to feel something, anything.” She said, 

I tilt her head so she's looking at me. “Princess, we will get through this.” I say.

“ I really did.” She said,

My heart is breaking. I want to Kill the bastard who did this to her. I took her and I started to rock her. It seems like it's calming her down. She eventually falls back asleep. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I text Toni and I tell her what happened. She tells me they will be over soon. Something triggered this, I’m not sure what and I need to figure it out.


	17. Is it strawberry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead learns a little more about Betty's past. He also learns that Toni is very wise. 
> 
> <3

Betty’s Pov

“Daddy no, please stop. I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I’ll be your good little girl. Please daddy I’m sorry.” I woke up. I look over and see Juggie passed out next to me. I slowly get out of bed as I try not to disturb him. I go into the bathroom and close the door. I look into the mirror. I sighed.

I remember his words so clearly. “Your a disgrace to our family Elizabeth. You need to be smarter than this. I taught you better.” He would say.

I break myself out of my head. I can’t be stuck in there. I look around in the cabinet for a razor. I fall to the ground and I start to sob. I need to feel something.

I must have fallen asleep. I wake up a little later to his voice.

“Betts” I hear him say.

“I tried, juggie. I really did try..” I cried.

He picked me up and carried me back to our bed. I’m sobbing when he laid me down. He leaves quickly. I think he is going to go grab some towels and bandages. He comes back with just that and sits down on the bed next to me. He starts to tend to the cuts on my arm.

“I thought I was better. I just need to feel something, anything.” I told him.

He tilts my head so he has me looking at him. “Princess, we will get through this.” he said as he caressed my face.

“ I really did.” I say as I continue to cry. “I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything.” I add.

He picks me up and puts me against him. He starts to rock me back and forth. It does start to calm me down and I soon fall asleep again.

Jughead’s Pov

I’m sitting in the living room with Toni. Cheryl was supposed to be with her but she had to go deal with her family for awhile. Betts is still asleep.

My heart breaks for her, Toni. I just don’t know what to do.” I said sighing

“Jug, the only thing you can do is be there for her and show her that there is more to life. What Betty went through was horrendous. She was abused for years, mentally and physically. She lost her whole family to violence. It will probably take years for her to recover and we will be here to help her. But you have to be patient.” She said,

It just hit me. She saw the fight between Kai and I. What if that was the trigger? “What if the violence from last night and my anger, triggered her?” I say

“Maybe, but we really don’t know.” she said.

I frowned. “What if me being with her is hurting her more?” I asked.

“I think that Betty has been through a lot and when she met you she felt safe with you. That’s one reason she latched on to you, safety. She’s not dumb, she knows who we are. Like I said earlier it will just take time.” She said.

“When did you get all knowing and shit.” I said with a light chuckle.

“Well I always have been, you're just now seeing it.” she laughed.

What would I do without her? Toni is another one of my best friends. I have a lot, I know but they are my family.

“Juggie.” I hear.

I turn and I see a sleepy Betts looking at me. I turned and looked at Toni who nodded at me. She gets up and goes to the kitchen.

“I have some calls to make.” She said,

I walk towards Betts and she takes my hand and we walk back into the bedroom. We sit down on the bed.

“I’m sorry” she said as she lowered her head.

“Look at me” I say as I cup her face for her to look at me. “Never say sorry again.” I told her. She nods. “What happened?” I asked her.

“I had a dream about my dad.” she said sighing.

“Oh?” I said. It wasn’t anything I did.

She looks at me with sad eyes. “One day when I was around thirteen. See, I was the youngest of the three of us. My brother was being punished. He wasn’t allowed any food for the weekend, for trying to hide a B on assignment he had, so fucking stupid.” She said as she frowned and started to shake her head. “He was so hungry. I felt so bad for him. So when my father had left, I thought I could sneak him in a sandwich, just to ease the hunger pains. Well, I got caught. I ended up with three broken ribs that day. Best part was my mother lied to the doctors, told them I tripped over a toy and fell down the stairs.” She said as a single tear ran down her face. I wiped it off with my thumb. She looks at me.”I just needed to feel something. Something to take me away from that.” she adds.

Betty doesn't open up much about her past. Hearing her talk about her abuse just infuriates me. The fact that her own father did this to her and her mother allowed it. I can’t even. I look at this beautiful angel in front of me. I want to give her everything in life and show her there's so much more.

“Betts, wake me up next time, please. I don’t want to see you go through this again. I love you too much.” I said it before I realized I had said it. Shit.

She’s looking at me in shock. “You love me?” she said as she stills looks at me. “Really? Me” she said. I nod as I’m not sure I could talk right now. I've never told anyone I’ve loved them before. Hell, I'm not sure I have ever loved anyone before. “I love you too.” she said as she kissed me.

I pulled back from her smirking. She is smiling.

“I don't want to ruin our moment but Toni is out there and I don't want to be rude. She also brought you ice cream.” I say.

She perks up. “Is it Strawberry?” She asked.

I laugh and nod. That girl loves her some strawberry anything. She screeches excitedly and runs out of the room.

I know i’m not good for her, but I can't help it. I’m addicted to her.


	18. I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a plan. Will Jughead go along with it?

Jughead’s POV

It's been a few weeks since I told Betts I loved her, and it's been good. She hasn't cut herself since that night, also she has woken me up every time she has a dream. We talk through it and she goes back to sleep. Every time I hear about her past. I get so angry. Angry at everyone that was supposed to protect her and let her down. I want to kill that murderous bastard.   
Every time I look at her I know I will never let her down. She deserves the world.   
Toni enrolled her in a self defense class. She wants her to be able to defend herself. I tell her she already knows how to, I honestly think she did it more for her mentally. 

It’s been quiet on the Ghoulie front. I believe that that they are planning something, and I do think it has to do with Betts. I’m also planning something and the only ones that know about are Sweets, Fangs, Toni and Betts. The Ghoulies think she is spying on us for them. She feeds them false information. It was her idea. It took me awhile to agree to this but according to her she needs to earn her keep. Although we do already have someone on the inside, Shirly Bob. But back to the plan. We were going to make it look like Betts and I fought and then broke up. She is going to go back to Penny’s. She will stay there for a few weeks before she comes back with all types of information. Shirly Bob will keep an eye on her, I hope that is enough.

I’m waiting at the door for Betts to come out of the bedroom. The door opens and she walks out smiling.

“What?” I laughed 

“I love you.” She said, still smiling 

“I love you too.” I say. “I need you to call me if anything goes wrong. I will come and get you, no questions asked.” I say.

“I got this Juggie, and I promise I will.” she said. 

I smirked

“What?” she asked.

“How about when all of this is over we go away for the weekend.” I say. She started to grin “Just the two of us.” I add.

She jumped in my arms and kissed me. I pulled back.”So, I take that as a yes.” I say 

She laughed. “Yes.” she said as she kissed me again. “I will go anywhere with you.” she adds.

“One thing before we do this.” I say to her

“What's that?” she asked

“When either of us say, I hate you it means I love you.” I say to her, She nods. 

A little while later, I sat watching her. She’s everything I didn’t know I needed. “You know you don't have to do this.” I said to her,

“I know Juggie, but we need info and this is the only way it will happen.” She said, 

I start to laugh and she watches me curiously. “We?” I say as I’m still laughing. She rolled her eyes at me. 

“Yes, we” she said as she kissed me. God, I love her and she kisses good. I could do this all day. “I’m going to miss this.” she adds. 

I just nod in agreement. I don't think I can do this. I know we have only been together for a short time but it feels like forever to me. 

“Remember that anything I say I don't mean.” I say to her as I kiss her.

“I know, Juggie and it's the same.” she kissed back.

“You. Are. An. Amazing. Women.” I say as I continue to kiss her. “You amaze me with your strength everyday,” I add. I’m really not sure if I can go through with this.

After a few more minutes of trying to eat each other's faces off. We head to Pops. Time for the show. 

A little later I’m sitting at Pops. Toni and Fangs just showed up. Kai and his group show up a little later. 

I see Kai watching us. “Show time” I say.

Betts starts to talk. “Are you even listening to me?" She yelled. I pretend to ignore her. “Jug, Hello. Really?” she adds. I turn and look at her. I still haven't said anything. “You always do this, I get so tired of you thinking the damn world revolves around you.” she said. This is so hard. I can see the pain in her eyes every time she talks. “Say something.” she screams. The whole diner is watching us now. “ I Swear to god, Jug, I wish I had never met you.” she says as she gets up and walks over to Kai. He’s laughing at this exchange. It looks like he’s buying it. She says something to him and they leave. “I hate you” she yelled. 

I sighed.

“I know Jones, it will be fine.” Toni said. 

“I know it was fake, but damn it still hurt.” I say frowning.

I sit there as i eat my food. I have to look angry or it will look suspicious. Two weeks, It’s only two weeks.


	19. Something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does the distance effect Betty and Jughead?  
~  
Things are changing at South Side High. Will it be good or bad.?  
~  
PB

Jughead’s Pov

It’s been a few days since the show at Pop’s. It’s been tough. I’m sitting outside of Southside, waiting to go in. I want to catch Betts before she heads in. I need to speak to her, to hear her voice, touch her skin. I just need to be near her. I see her get out of Kai’s car and head towards the entrance. 

“Bett’s, can I talk to you please?” I asked her as I followed her inside the school.

“Leave me alone, Jug,” she said as she walked past me. 

Kai is laughing and she turns and winks at me. 

I’m then thrown against the lockers. “Leave her the fuck alone, Jones” Kai said.

Fangs and Sweets are by my side quickly. Ready to pounce at my word. I ignore it, for now. No need to jeopardize what we have going on right now. She looks worried but walks off when Kai tells her to hurry up. 

I make sure that Sweets and Fangs are calm. They don't like this plan anymore than I do. 

After that I head to the Red and Black. I have a free hour so I decided just to take a nap. I heard a little noise and I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Betts entering the room and locking the door behind her. I stand up and she runs to me. I grab her and I crash my lips against her lips hard. My hands grab her thighs and pick her up and carry her to my desk. I gently sat her down. I kiss her on the neck down to the collarbone and across her throat and around to the other side. She's moaning quietly. Her hands play with the bottom of my shirt and she slid them up to my chest, her fingernails slightly scratching making me grind my hips into her which makes us both moan. Fuck. I pull back to catch my breath.

“I missed you.” I said as I kissed her again. “So damn much, I miss your smell, your face.” I add as she giggles. I grabbed her face. “ I want you Betts, all of you, and it’s becoming more of a need at this point.” I said as she kissed me this time. She pulls back this time, she’s out of breath.

“We can’t-” she said as I interrupted her when I bit down on the side of her neck making her moan even louder. “Here” she said she grabbed my hips and pulled them into her making me moan this time.

“Fuck” I say. She giggled. “I know this isn't an ideal place.” I say. We need to stop, I’m almost to the point of no return. 

“Okay, Okay.” she said as she pushed me away. I stop immediately and frown. “To be continued” she smirked. I grinned. “ I have some information” she adds

“Oh?” I say 

“Mmmhmm?” she said as she got off the desk and went and sat down at my desk. “Hiram Lodge is working with the ghoulies.” She said.

“That’s interesting” I say as I look at her lips. I just want to feel them again. 

“I thought so, but this will probably top that. He’s about to buy Southside high and shut it down.” she says. 

“Oh, that's not good” I chuckled. What could he possibly want with this dump? 

“No it’s not” she said 

“I need this to be over, so you're back where you belong, in my bed. I can’t sleep without you.” I said to her, 

“I know Juggie, I feel the same. I won't be too much longer. I need to get to class.” she says as she gets up and comes in and gives me a kiss. She then hurrys out the door.

I look down at my pant’s “Fuck” i said to no one. The things this girl does to me. 

After lunch I’m sitting outside talking to Toni. I see Sweets and Fangs coming out of the door screaming excitedly. 

“What’s got you all happy?” I asked them. 

“You didn’t hear?” Sweets asked. 

“What?” I asked him. It must be good if he is this happy.

“They are shutting down Southside High and shipping us off to Riverdale high.” he said

“Oh yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you guys about, Betts found out that Hiram Lodge is buying the school. For what I do not know yet.” I said. 

“How is she doing?” Toni asked.

“She is fine” I said smirking. Real fine. 

Sweets is still dancing around. I laughed. “You are a fool, What is this?” I asked.

“What? Josie goes to Riverdale. I get to see her more.” he said smiling.

I just laughed. Just then Betts walks by with Kai.

“I hate you.” She said, 

“Fuck off” I say as I turned around.

I hear Kai laugh again.

“Y'all crazy” Toni said shaking her has as she walked away.

“Sweets, send a message. I want a meeting in a few hours.” I say as I walk off.

I arrived at Wyrm just in time for the meeting I scheduled. I get up on stage. “Listen up Serpents young and old. We just found out that South side high has closed and us Young-ins, as you like to put it, are now being forced to go to Riverdale High. I just learned from intel Hiram Lodge bought the High School. For what we don’t know yet. Betty is working on that for us.” I say. 

I hear someone yell “Traitor”

“Well you have to be with us to be a traitor,” I said. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.”Again, like I have told you before. That she is working with us, gathering information.” I say. I see everyone watching me closely. “She will be back with us soon enough.” I smirked.

“That's for sure” Toni said.

I tell the serpents what I need done and I end the meeting. That's all I needed to say. I go and sit in a booth in the back. Toni comes and sits down next to me. 

“She’s a part of us. She may not look like us, but she is us and she should be recognized as one. Also, something tells me that you see her as something more.” she said.

The wise Toni speaks, but I still glare at her. She is right, There is a force that pulls me to her, and It’s hard to stay away from her. It hurts. I talk to Toni for a little while more before I leave and head back to my trailer. 

I pulled up to see Betts standing by the front door, tears on her face.


	20. I'll think about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead get's in a fight.
> 
> Toni is pissed.
> 
> ~PB~

Jughead’s Pov

The moment I see her I instantly get angry. I know something happened. I move in closer to her and I see a red mark on her face. 

“What the hell is on your face?” I asked. 

“Juggie” she said as she ran to me. She’s sobbing. 

“Breathe, Baby.” I say as I pick her up and take her inside and back to our bedroom. I gently laid her down. She eventually calms down. “Betts, What happened? Because I’m so close to losing my shit right now. If he gave you this Black eye, I’m going to go kill him.” I say. 

“I’m sorry” she says. 

“Don’t be sorry, nothing is your fault.” I say.

She lays her head in my lap. “Please tell me what happened.” I say as I run my fingers through her hair. 

She looks up at me. “Kai came home angry, he came in and told me he saw me talking to you at school. He then slapped me hard across the face and told me to know my place. I ran away as fast as I could. I couldn’t stay there anymore.” She said, 

“I'm glad you did, baby” I say. “I'll be right back” I add as I walk out into the kitchen. I called Toni and told her to get the others and me at my place. 

Toni and Cheryl showed up first, then Sweets and Fangs. 

“Sup, boss” Sweets says as he sat down on the couch. 

“Betts is here.” I say 

“Why?” Toni asked.

“I came back from the bar and saw her standing at the door. She was sobbing and had a black eye.” I say angrily. “That mother fucker hit her” I add.

Toni stands up and heads to the door. 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing. I’m going to go kill Kai.” she said as she reached the door.

“Sit down” I say and she sighed. “I need you two” I add as I point to Toni and Cheryl “To stay here with Betts. Sweets, Fangs and I are going to pay Kai and Ghoulies a visit.” I smirked. 

“I want to play” Toni frowned.

“I know but I need you here with her.” I say.

“I know.” she frowned “I guess just go and kick his ass for me. Take plenty of pictures, please” She grinned.

I shake my head at her as the boys and I leave the trailer and head to the Ghoulies warehouse.

It takes a few minutes to get there. They are on the Westside of town. 

I’m standing at the entrance.”Kai” I yell. “Come out, come out wherever you are.” I continued to yell at the top of my lungs. 

A few minutes later he comes out. ”Jonesy.” He smirked “I see that bitch ran to you.” He adds, laughing. 

“You and me, now” I scream. “You will never put your hands on her again” I add

“I don't plan on it. It was a ploy to get you here.” He said laughing. “Now I'm going to kill you” he adds.

“Not if I kill you first.” I say as I lunge for Kai. 

We are fighting. Sweets and Fangs keep the other ghoulies from joining in.

“You need to back the fuck off my blood, she is my business.” Kai said. 

“She’s mine” I growled as I punched him in the face. He spit blood at me.

“Your’s? I bet you haven't even fucked yet” he laughed. “Did she tell you what daddy dearest did to her.” he grinned.

I clocked him in the eye and he went down. I start to hear sirens in the distance. This isn’t going how I wanted. Change of plans. “You will never come near her again, you will never say her name again or anything about her, or I really will kill you and that’s a promise.” I say as I turn around and see the flashing lights. “Shit” I said. 

“Jones,” The sheriff said. 

“Sheriff Keller” I said

“Getting in trouble I see” The sheriff smirked.

“Looks like it” I said sighing. This is what I planned. 

“You know the drill.” He said. “Turn around, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Sheriff Keller said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, can I make a call now.” I said. This isn't the first time i have been arrested and it won't be the last. 

“When we get back to the station.” he said. 

I see other officers arresting Kai, Sweets and Fangs. I don’t see the last one going over too well with a certain son of his. It looks like all the other Ghoulies ran off. 

He puts me in the back of the Sheriff's car and then drives me to the station. Once there he takes me in and starts the booking process. After awhile he finally allowed me to make a call.

I called Toni. “Hello?” she said.

I’m calling on a number she doesn't know. “It’s me.” I say.

“Jones?” she says. “Who's phone are you on?” she asked. 

“Well, I kicked Kai’s ass, cops got called. We got arrested.” I told her.

Toni goes off. I have to pull the phone away from my ear, she's that loud and she's speaking so fast I really have no idea what she is saying. I know she’s pissed and I’m not sure why. She gets done yelling at me. “So, you going to bail us out?” I asked.

“I'll think about.” she said as she hung up the phone

I look at Fang’s. “That went better than expected.” I say. He just shakes his head. 

So we just wait, that’s all we can do.


	21. Can I be the cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jughead learns to not piss Toni off.
> 
> Game night with the Serpents.
> 
> ~PB~

Jughead’s Pov

It’s the next morning and we are still sitting in the jail cell. Toni left us here all night. I’m not sure what she was trying to prove. Is she mad because I wanted her to stay behind? I don’t know though, it could be many things. Payback's a bitch.

“Jones, you have a visitor," a man said as Toni walked around the corner and stood by the front of the cell. She looks very angry.

“Seriously Toni, all night?” I say.I'm very agitated with her.

“Well, you're out now, so stop your crying.” She said rolling her eyes.

I'm not in the mood to deal with one of her moods.”What is your problem?’ I asked.

She sighed. “I’m tired, it's been a long night.” she said.

“What’s that mean?” I asked. When Toni shakes her head, Sheriff Keller comes around the corner.

“Jones, Fogerty and Munez, your bail has been paid. Your summons will be sent to your home. I suggest you don’t ignore it.” He says as he walks away and then turns and glares at Fangs. I laughed.

We head outside where Toni’s Jeep is waiting. “So, talk.” I said.

“Betty had a panic attack last night. It took Cheryl and I a while to calm her down. When you called and told me you all got arrested. I just didn’t want to deal with you guys.” She said.

“Fuck!” I yelled.

“She wanted you and when we couldn't get ahold of you, she was hysterical.” she frowned. “Eventually she went to sleep. I just-” she sighed. “I didn't know it was that bad.” she adds.

“Cheryl, with her?” I asked. She nods. “Take me to her” I say.

It doesn't take her long to get us to my trailer. Going above the listed speed limit and running a couple stop signs definitely helped my cause.

When we arrived I don’t wait for her to stop the Jeep, I opened the door and ran inside. I make it to the bedroom. Betts is asleep on the bed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I head back out to the living room. Cheryl is watching me as the others come in and sit down.

“I need one of you to call the Doctor. I want to see if he has any anxiety pills that we can give her when she gets like this.” I say

“Sure thing boss.” she says as she and Cheryl get up. “We will be back. We will bring back some food. What sounds good?” she asked.

Food, I’m so hungry. “Pizza, lots of it and some pie.” I told her.

“Okay boss.” Toni says as the two of them leave.

Sweets and Fangs also leave for awhile. I could use a shower. I go in the bedroom, Betts is still asleep. I go and hop in the shower. It doesn't take long and I’m out and heading back to the bedroom. I just have a towel wrapped around my waist. I forgot to get a change of clothes. Betts is awake and sitting up in bed when I walk in the room. I swear she looks me up and down while she is biting her bottom lip. “Hi, princess.” I say as I grab some boxers and put them on. She smiles and I go and sit down next to her.

“I missed you.” she says as she kisses me.

“I missed you too, princess.” I say as I kiss her back.

“Where were you?” she asked. She looks at me with those sad eyes again. I frown, I don’t like it when she is sad.

“Well, I got arrested for kicking Kai’s ass, also Sweets and Fangs did as well.” I say to her, She looks worried. I cup her face and lay my forehead on hers. “Its okay, we are okay. I and the others are willing to do anything for you, to protect you and I mean anything” I add. She smiles softly.

I pulled back from her. “You want a bath?” I asked. I know baths help soothe her.

She nods.

“The girls will be back later” I tell her.

She grins. “You know, with you and the others I feel like I have a family again.” she says.

God I love this girl.

I go and start her bath water, she comes in shortly after and gets into the tub. She sighed in relief. I leave her be for awhile and go and start some laundry.

I came back a while later and saw that she was still relaxing. I go over and sit on the stool next to the tub. “You doing good?” I asked. She nods again. “So, what if we got you some medicine to help when your anxiety gets bad.” I say. I’m not sure how she is going to take this. I don’t want to overstep here.

“I was on some when I was in the hospital. Then the therapist I was talking to told me I didn't need it anymore. I think Penny paid her off. I wasn't better, she just wanted her payday.” She sighed, “I felt better when I was on them, even if it was for a short time.” she adds.

“Toni is going to bring something back for you, so you can take it when you decide that you need it.” I told her.

“Okay, that would be great. Thanks Juggie. I love you.” she says.

“I love you too.” I say as I kiss her. I leave her and head back into the living room.

A few hours later we are all sitting around the living room. I'm on the floor, the girls are on the couch and Sweets and Fangs are in the chairs. It’s chill with the fam type of night.

“How about Monopoly” I say

“Nah, Toni cheats. We need to find something that doesn't allow her to cheat” Fangs said.

I laughed. “She doesn't cheat, she just outsmarts you.” I say.

Fangs shakes his head and Toni’s is laughing. ”True dat, Jones” she says. I look over to see Toni playing in Betts' hair, and it seemed to be calming her.

“Can I be the cat?” Betts asked.

Fangs sighed and Betts glared at him. Fangs is always the cat.

“Can’t y'all get along?” I laughed.

Betts jumps up and kisses Fangs on the cheek. “We get along, he’s my friend.” she said.

Fangs pulled her into a bear hug. “See Jones, Nothing wrong here.” he smirked.

I just shake my head.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Toni wins of course and Fangs starts throwing a tantrum.”This is utter bullshit. This is why I don’t want to play with her.” He said as he sat down and pouted.

Betts is laughing at him. Sweets is recording the whole thing, which is making Fangs even angrier. Toni turns on some music and the girls start to dance. It’s nice seeing Betts this way.

Tonight has been a good night.


	22. Riverdale High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They start Riverdale High.
> 
> Jughead learns a little more about Betty's past.
> 
> ~PB~

Jughead’s POV

It’s Monday morning and it’s our first day at Riverdale High. It’s going to be a blast. Just kill me now. I’m outside sitting on the bike waiting for Betts to come out. If anyone's excited about this new adventure of ours, it's her. She comes out skipping. Cute. She hops on the back of the bike and I head towards the town center, that's where Riverdale High is. 

We get there and I see Toni, Sweet and Fangs are already here. They are standing by the steps. I park the bike and we head over to meet up with them.

“Morning," I say.

“Morning boss” Sweets said. 

“I guess it’s time to head in and get this shit over” I say as I grabbed Betts hand and we started to walk in the school. 

We walk in and there is a table set up by the door. It’s a welcoming committee. Oh, fun. 

“Oh Great” I say when I see Veronica is standing right in front. Of course she’s in charge of this.

“Hello Jug-head” she said to me. I choose to ignore her. She then glares at Betts. 

There’s another girl standing next to her. She has short black hair. She also seems like a bitch.   
“Hi, I’m midge and welcome to Riverdale High. I have schedules and an after school activity list for everyone. We encourage everyone to choose at least one activity to do.” She said. 

A tall jock comes over and stands right behind Midge, he starts to laugh. She looks up at him and smirks. “This is Moose and he’s mine so don’t even think about coming after him.” she said as she looked at the girls. 

Toni is laughing at this point. “Wow” is all I say. 

Moose then looks at Betts. “Do you need help? Did the Southside scum kidnap you and force you to come here with them? “ He said. “Just let us know, we will help you.” He adds, smirking. 

“What? Why would I need help” Betts said confused. I, on the other hand, know exactly where he's going with this. I'll let this continue for now, I want to see how it plays out. 

“Well you look like a Northsider and you are with them.” he said. “You're just so out of place with them.” he laughed as he continued on. 

“Oh.” She said as she turned and wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. It's a very deep and heated kiss. Wow, I thought. She pulls back as I try and catch my breath. She then smirks at Moose. “Didn’t your momma teach you to not judge a book by its cover? I may look like a perfect angel but in reality I’m the devil in disguise” she says. 

We all start laughing. I wasn’t expecting that. It was great. They stare as we turn and walk towards the office. I want to double check our schedules. I don’t trust them. As we enter I see the firey red head I’ve learned to love. 

“Hey lovelies”she says as she walks over and kisses Toni. “I see you met the welcoming committee.” She adds as she rolls her eyes. “For the record I told them this wasn't a good idea. I did try to stop them. I was also informed that I had to be there, because I was head cheerleader. Little do they know.” she laughed. 

Then another red-haired boy walked over to us. I see Betts start to shake and her hands clenched together. I grabbed her hands and leaned down towards her ear. “What's wrong?” I asked. She looks at me and I whisper “We will talk later”. She nods.

I turn and hear him speak. “Seriously, Cheryl. When are you going to stop playing house with this merry band of misfits and come home to your family.” He said 

“No Jason, I will not. I can’t deal with that wretched women any more.” She said to him,

“They are beneath you.” he says to her. 

She smirks. “Well, one of them was beneath me less than 12 hours ago.” she said as she winked at Toni. I hear Betts snort. 

“What the fuck Cheryl” he said as he tried to grab her. Sweets stepped in front of her. 

Archie comes over. Chill out bro.” he said.

“Really Archie, you really going to stick up for them” he said

“Nah, they don’t need anyone to stick up for them. They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. They just don’t need a douche-bag harassing them.” Archie said as he smiled. 

Jason scoffed and walked away. I just laughed. 

“Sup, Archie.” I say as I walk towards him and give him what I like to call a bro hug.

“Sup Jug” he said. “How is it going?” He adds, asking.

“Eh, it’s going. I have a feeling it’s going to get more interesting as time passes” I say.

‘Yeah.” He nods. “If you need anything, just let me know.” He said as he was the one to give me a bro hug this.

“Same, brother” I tell him as he walks away.

We go to the office to check the schedule, they are the correct ones. We then part ways and go to our first class. 

The first part of the day was uneventful. We met up at lunch and we started to talk about our mornings in our new classes. I look around and I notice that the whole cafeteria is watching us. Betts notices it too, she leans over and starts to kiss me. After a minute she pulls away. “Now they have something to watch.” she yelled very loudly. Fangs laughed, and I swear soda came out of his nose. Sweets just sits there and smiles. I look up and I see why Josie is walking our way. 

“So how is everyone?” She asked.

“Good,” I say 

“You might want to be careful they may associate you with us hoodlums.” Sweets said, laughing.

Josie then winks at him as she sits down next to him. “Let them” she said smirking. 

Not all NorthSiders are bad. 

We finish lunch and start the second half of our day. 

When school ends I’m waiting outside for Betts. I see her walking towards me and she looks annoyed. “What's wrong?” I asked her. 

She starts to laugh. That’s a good sign. “The amount of homework I have is what’s wrong.” she said. “Ugh, it’s going to be a long night.” she adds.

“Oh, think god. I thought it was just me. They are trying to kill us.” I chuckled. 

I see Sweets and Fangs walk over with the same look on their face. Toni is right behind them. “This is such bullshit, how can they do this to us.” She yelled.

“Homework?” I asked. 

The three of them just nod. “How about we meet up at my place, so we can do this so called homework.” I said. 

“I will call Cheryl, I’m sure she can help.” Toni said. 

“Okay, I'll see you guys in a little bit.” I say as I kissed Betts before she got on the bike. We then head home.

It doesn't take long to get home, once there we head into the trailer. Betts heads over to the couch and sits. I follow her. “I know something is wrong. What is it?” I said to her, 

She smiles softly. I don’t even know where to start.” she says. “Okay, I didn’t always know i was related to the Blossoms. It wasn’t until that night…” She said as she trailed off. She takes a deep breath, I think she’s trying to collect herself. “Alright” she says as I grab her hand. She smiles. “The day my dad went on his murderous rampage. I learned that my sister's boyfriend's name was Jason.” she said. My mouth drops open. “Jason Blossom was my sister's boyfriend and father of her unborn child. When my dad found out he went crazy and started on about how impure it is and how she disgraced the Cooper name when she got in bed with her cousin. You know the rest. Jason likes to ignore it. Cheryl hates him for it and none of us speak about it. My family is… wait.” she laughed. “Was messed up” she adds.

I lightly grab her face and turn her to face me. I kissed her. “The serpents are your family now and we will always be here for you, no matter what your past is. They will never judge.” I say.

“Okay” she nods

“I love you, Betts” I say.

“Love you too Juggie” she says as she kisses me.

We hold each other until she is ready to part ways. Then we wait for the others.


	23. I want more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow is the devil.   
~  
Hope y'all had a great weekend.   
~  
Betty is happier and Jughead does something good for her.   
~  
PB  
~  
P.S. My chiefs won the super bowl. This girl is super excited about it.

Jughead’s Pov

It’s been 4 days since we started Riverdale High and It’s been interesting to say the least. Some of these teenagers up here are a special kind of stupid. If one more person asks me what a serpent is again, I may lose it.   
I believe that the teachers are singling us out here. I have never in my life seen this much homework. I’m told that the reason for it is that they want to make sure we are on the same level as the other students. Southside had a different curriculum. Whatever, I’m just over it. 

We are sitting outside the school waiting for it to start.

“This is so stupid.” Betts said. I’m not really paying attention to her. I’m kissing her jaw and I’m working my way down her neck. “Juggie” she said moaning. 

“What.” I say as I don’t stop the assault on her neck. I’m sure I’m leaving a mark there, I don’t really care, it just shows everyone she is mine. 

She turns to where her lips are now close to my ears, “I want more and I want it soon.” she whispers. 

I chuckle. “Is that so.” I say as I start kissing the other side of her neck.

“Mm-hmm.” she says. 

I laughed again and she pulled back from me. “Okay back to reality”. She says as I pouted. She smirks at me, I’m pretty sure it’s because I have my bottom lip out like a child. I don’t care. She does this to me. “More, soon.” she says again, this time wiggling her eyebrows. I lost it.

“What am I going to do with you?” I say as I pull her into my lap. 

“I know what I want you to do, to me.” she smirked.

“Jesus Christ” I say. 

She laughs. “I need to stop.” she says as she shakes her head.

I laughed again. “You're insatiable,” I tell her. 

Just then I hear “Get a room, no one wants to see that nasty ass shit,” I look up and see that It’s Veronica walking by.

I say nothing but I do see Betts smirking at her. “Jealous much” she yells. Veronica frowns and hurries away. 

I laughed. “She is scared of you.” I say.

“Good, she wants what’s mine and that’s not going to happen.” she smirked. 

I grin and I start to kiss her again. Soon isn't, soon enough. I soon hear someone clearing their throat. “Ugh, what now?" I say as I’m slightly annoyed that I got interrupted again. I look up and see Toni standing there.

“Let's go. The bell rang.” she says, shaking her head. 

We get up and head into the school. 

~

It’s finally reached my favorite part of the day, Lunch. I’m sitting down with Sweets and Toni. Betts and Fangs walk in together. Betts sits down next to me. She looks happy at the moment.   
“Hey” I say to her as I kiss her, I can feel her smile against my lips.\

“Not this again, y’all need to get a room.” Toni said, laughing.

I flipped her off and she laughed some more. 

I look back at Betts, “So I was wondering if you wanted to come to our next Serpent meeting?” I asked her.

Her mouth dropped open slightly. “Don’t you have to be a Serpent to go to one?” She asked. 

I see that everyone is watching us. “Yeah” I say to her. She looks so confused right now. 

“You're already one of us, it’s time to make it official” Sweets said. 

I smiled, this is great. They all love her. 

“Really?” she said as the tears started to roll down her face. 

“Yes.” Toni said, and Fangs nodded in agreement. 

“I can’t believe this.” She said, “Wait! Don’t you have to do the initiation.” she adds.

“Well, the Serpents took a vote, and decided that you don’t need to.” I said to her, 

“I don’t want to be treated differently.” she frowned. 

I saw this coming. “You won't be. I promise, just with this” I say as I grabbed her hand showing her it was okay. 

She nods and she now is the one to kiss me. I laughed

“I love you.” she says.

I smiled. “I love you too.” I grinned. The more I get to know her, the deeper I fall for her. I’m pretty sure she’s my soulmate. 

“This is so great, Betty is officially going to be one of us.” Toni smirked. 

I laughed, it really is great. The bell soon rang and we headed off to start the second half of the day. 

~

I have a free period this hour so I decided to go find the Blue and Gold. The school newspaper. I bet it's a lot better than the Red and Black. The door is slightly open so I just knock softly on the door. The girl that is sitting down jumps out of her seat when I do that. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” I said to her, 

“It’s fine. What can I do to help you?” she asked. She looks so scared right now. 

“Who’s in charge here?” I asked. 

“M...m...me.” She said as she stuttered. “I’m Ethel Muggs.” She adds, shaking.

“Don't be scared. I’m not here to cause any problems.” I say. She nods and it seems like she's calming down a little bit. “I was just wondering if you have any openings here for my girl and I. we used to work on the paper the Southside.” I say. She just stares at me. “It's okay if you don’t” I say to her. 

She finally speaks. “Oh, it's just that I’ve been told bad things about you and I wouldn't expect you to want to join us here.” She says, 

“Well, that doesn't surprise me one bit, I do have a bad reputation.” I chuckled. “My girl really wants this.” I add.

Ethel seems to relax when she figures out I'm not a threat. “Have her come by here after school tomorrow. Make sure to have her bring a few articles she has written with her.” she says. “I’m not sure about you though” she adds. 

“Fair enough, she will be here.” I say as I turn to walk away. I look back at her. “Thanks, Ethel.” I add. She nods and I leave and head to the Library.


	24. Bowling with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty gets good news.
> 
> Betty bowls for the first time.
> 
> ~I attempted to write smut, don't judge lol. It's my first time.~
> 
> Happy Friday 
> 
> PB

Jughead’s POV

I wake up and I look and see that it’s only 6:30 am. I groan, it’s too early. I’m warm and comfortable and I really don’t want to get up. I turned and looked at the sleeping beauty next to me. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. A soft smile appears on her face and she starts to stretch. She opens her eyes and her smile widens. I love waking up to her. She’s my angel.

“Morning, Juggie.” she says.

“Morning princess.” I say as I kiss her again. “Let’s get up and start to get ready.” I add.

She looks over at the time and frowns. “It’s so early.” she says as she stretches again across the bed. 

I laugh at her cuteness. “I know, but I’m hungry,” I said.

She shakes her head and laughs. “Okay” she says as she gets up out of our bed and heads to the bathroom. Damn, I can’t get enough of her in my shirts. 

I’m still laying in bed when she peeks out of the bathroom. Nope, get up mister,” she says as she shuts the door behind her. This girl. 

I get ready and head out to the living room and wait for her. She comes out shortly after that and we head to pops.

~

We sat in Pop’s and I just got done ordering my normal breakfast. The look she gives when I do this is hilarious. I just grin. Pop’s soon bring over our breakfast. 

“So, I may or may not have gotten you and interview at the Blue and Gold.” I casually tell her. 

“What!” she exclaimed. “Are you serious?” she says.

“I am, you have to meet with Ethel after school.” I told her. 

“Okay.” she says.” Umm… What about you?” she asked. 

I don’t really care to be on the school paper here. It’s different and I don’t really want to have to listen to anyone. I'm not good with authority.

“Don’t you worry about that. This is all about you.” I say. 

“Okay, but hopefully you will join too.” She says,

I nod and we both finish eating and then head off to school. 

~

After school I had to go do some Serpent stuff and I couldn’t wait for Betts. So I have Fangs waiting for her. I made it back to the trailer before them. I decided to work on my paper for English Lit, while I wait. 

I soon hear the door open and I see Betts with a big grin. She runs to me and I stand to pick her up. She’s very excited.

“I got it, I got on the paper.” she says as she hops down from my arms and starts to jump up and down. “She really liked my stuff.” she says as her jumping turns into dancing. 

I laugh at her adorableness. “That’s so awesome” I say.

“So, maybe we could celebrate tonight.” she said smirking.

Again, I laugh. I know exactly what she's hinting at. I go back and sit down at the table and start to work on my paper. Let’s see how far she takes this. 

She moves closer to me and she clears her throat. “Are we ever going to have sex?” She asked, grinning.

Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would take before she got to her point. I turned and smirked at her. “Yes” I say. Because believe me I do want to. 

“When? Because at times you act like I’m breakable, other times you won't touch me and then you’re all over me like you can’t get enough of me.” she said frowning. 

“Come here” I say as I pat my lap, signalling for her to sit. She comes and sits. Then I tilt her head so she can look at me. “Soon princess, I promise. I just want everything to be perfect for you. Because you deserve the world.” I say as I kiss her. 

“I love you.” she says.

“Love you too.” I said back to her. She smiles. 

‘I need to finish this though, we are going out with everyone tonight” I say to her. 

“Yes!! I can’t wait.” she said.

It’s been a few days since we have hung out with the others. Lunch time does not count.

~

A few hours later I’m sitting on the couch reading a book. I’m waiting on Betts who is taking forever to get ready. Eventually she does come out. 

I smirk. “I didn’t think you would ever come out of there.” I laughed as I looked up at her. My mouth drops open when I see her. I just stare and I’m pretty sure I start to drool. 

She giggles.”What?” she questioned as she smirked. 

“You are fucking sexy in all that black. I’ve never seen you without pink. It shocked me a little bit” I said as I looked her up and down again. 

She giggles again and pulls up her shirt. I laughed. Of course she has hot pink panties on. “Fuck!” I say. The things I want to do to her right now. 

“So, what are we doing?” she asked. 

I have yet to take my eyes off of her. “Waiting for them” I say. 

“Then what are we doing?” she asked. 

“Going out.” I smirked. 

“Smart ass” she laughed. 

“I’d rather be a smart ass then as dumb ass.” I laughed. 

“Touche,” she said. 

I finally decided to tell her. She’s getting a little antsy,”We are going bowling.” I said to her, 

“I've never been bowling before.” She says “Well, I've never done anything before.” she says. 

I frown. “They never let you do anything. Did they?” I asked her. She shakes her head. I sighed. I hate that she has never experienced anything.

“Well there's a first for everything.” I say as I pull her into a hug. 

~

We met up with everyone at the Bowling alley. Toni and Cheryl, Sweets brought Josie and Fangs brought Kevin. I see Betts tilt her head in confusion, then shake her head. I’m guessing she didn’t know Fangs had a boyfriend. 

“Hey Kev” I say.

“Jug” He grinned as he hugged me. He's a good person even though his father is an ass hat. 

“This is Betty, my girlfriend.” I said to him as I turned to look at Betts. “This is Kevin, Fangs boyfriend.” I say. 

“Nice to meet you.” she smiled softly.

“Same” he says to her. 

I take her hand and we go pay for our shoes and find out balls we are going to use and head down to the lanes. 

“Okay, Betts, Cheryl, Toni and I against everyone else.” I say.

“Nope, I'm not going up against Toni. Not happening” Fangs said, “She’s going to cheat.” he adds.

I see Sweets laughing and Toni smirking. 

“You can not cheat at bowling,” I say.

Fangs scoffed. “Trust me she will find a way,” he said. 

“Fine, she can be on your team.” I say to him. That seemed to please him. I just shake my head. One time like 10 years ago.Toni gets caught cheating and he has never let it go.

“Go get a round of beers, Sweets.” I say and he nods.

While we wait for him, I explain the game of bowling to Betts. It’s not hard to understand and she says she got it. I see her start to lean in towards me. I bend down to make it easier. “So, what do I get when I beat ya.” she smirked. 

I chuckled and I brought her in for a kiss. I like this look on her, Happiness. For the first time in her life, everything is changing for the good for her. 

Sweets come back with the beers. “Let’s have fun.” I say. They all cheer. 

After awhile, everyone seemed to be having fun.”I think Fangs is on to something.”I smirked. I see Fangs smirk out of the corner of my eye. I know she’s not cheating. “Why is it that every game we play with Toni, she always seems to win.” I added laughing. 

Toni laughs. “Because Jones, I’m that good.” she says as she walks up and throws the ball and gets a strike. “ At everything.” She adds, laughing.

“Hey” betts said. I turned to look at her. “I’m going to the restroom, be right back.” she says. 

“Okay.” I say as I kiss her on the cheek. She then walks off.

I watch as Fangs starts to mimic everyone. It's rather funny, especially when he's mimicking Toni. I see Josie filming this. I know Sweets put her up to that. I looked at the time and noticed Betts is still not back and it's been a few minutes. I get up and walk towards the restroom.

I found her and I saw that she had been stopped by none other than Chuck Clayton. He is not the brightest bulb in the pack. Because after the first time he talked to my betts, I thought he would have learned. I move closer to him so I can hear the conversation. Betts noticed me and smiled.

“Let me show you a real man.” he says to her. 

“Nah, I’m good.” she said. 

“How do you know? You need to test the market.” he said. 

She shakes her head, 

“You are better off without those nasty snakes,” he says. 

Betts laughed. “You seriously want to talk about my family like that.” she said as her laugh turned to a smirk. 

“He’s behind me. Isn’t he?” Chuck asked. 

She nods as Chuck turns around and meets my gaze. I smirk. “Boo!” I say. He then turns and runs very fast out the door. 

Betts is laughing. “Do you think he runs track?” she asked 

“If he doesn't he should” i say. 

We go back down to the lanes. 

About an hour later, Toni is dancing around and singing “We are the champions” she looks at us. “Suck it losers” she grins. 

“I don’t know how she does it but she wins everytime.” Fangs said, shaking his head. 

“You won this time” I said to him.

He laughed. “I know,” he said. 

“We are going to head out,” I say. Everyone says their goodbyes. 

~

Back at the trailer Betts can’t stop smiling. “Your so fucking beautiful.” I say as she blushes. “I’m so glad you're mine.” I say as I pull her into a kiss. 

“I know what you mean.” she smirked and then she frowned.”This past year has been the hardest of my life. At one point I didn’t think I would survive it or even wanted to. But then I met you and you gave me a reason to want to live. You knew I was damaged and yet you still choose me. I love you so much, Jughead Jones. You are my everything.” she said. 

I look at her and at this moment I know she is my soulmate. The person that I'm meant to be with. I grab the back of her neck and pull her into me. My lips touch her lips. It was so soft and perfect. I kiss her hard. A kiss to tell her I love her, A kiss to tell her I want her. A kiss to tell her she’s mine as well as I’m hers. I then pick her up by the back of her thighs and she wraps her legs around me. Then the kissing intensifies. 

She pulls back and her breathing is heavy. She’s looking at me directly into the eyes. “Juggie, I want more," she says.

I smile. “More but not all.” I say as I carry her to our bedroom.

I sit down on the bed and sit her on my lap. I don’t take my eyes off of her. I lift the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. Her bra is hot pink as well. “Fuck” I say. She giggles. I buck my hips up against her and she moans. 

I grab one of the straps of her bra and slide it down her arm as I suck a bruise on her neck. I do the same to the other side. My other hand is on her back working its way up to her closure. I start to unhook it and it falls away, leaving her bare breast exposed to me. 

I’m in heaven as I lick my lips. “Fucking beautiful.” I say as I cup a breast into my hand and run her nipple in between my fingers, hardening them, she leans her head back and moans. She’s rolling her hips as my cock hardens even more. I lean down and take a nipple into my mouth, I suck and lick as I knead the other breast. Her moans are getting louder. I take the other nipple in my mouth and do the same. I wonder if I could make her cum like this. Maybe another day, I have other plans for tonight. 

I put my hands on her hips to stop her movements. She looks at me with confusion. “Stand up.” I say. Which she does rather quickly. I laugh, she’s eager to please.

I unzip her skirt and let it fall down her legs and around her ankles, she then kicks it away. Leaving her in her panties. I run my hand up her leg until I reach her apex and I stop. She starts to pout. “Tell me what you want.” I asked her.

“Touch me.” she says. 

“I am.”I smirked. 

She sighed. 

“You need to be more specific” I tell her. 

“You're going to make me say it? She said, 

“If you can’t say it that means you are not ready for it.” I say. 

She bites her bottom lip. “I want you to touch my pussy and make me cum.” she said. 

“Good girl.” I say as I slap her on the ass which makes her jump.

I then hook my fingers in the waistband of her panties and start to pull them down her long beautiful legs. She then kicks them off and what is left is the golden goddess in front of me. I run my hands up her legs again and this time I don’t stop. My fingers are in her folds.”Fuck, your so wet.” I say. 

“It's all for you Juggie.” she said. 

I pull my fingers away from her and bring them to my mouth, I lick her juices off of them. I think i could cum in my pants just by doing this. I stand up and switch places with her. I sit her down and have her scoot up the bed. I unzip my pant’s and take them off. Relief. I was about to bust at the seams. I see her looking directly at my cock that isn’t hidden that well. “You want this don’t you.” I say as I pull my cock out and pump my hand up and down. She nods. “Not tonight” I smirked as she whined. “Tonight is just for you.” I added as I got on the bed and crawled up to her. 

I start kissing her again on her lips, I move down to her jaw and on to her neck. I move my way down her body. Stopping at her breast, taking each nipple in my mouth again. Her moans are addicting. Once I’m finished there I continue my way down. I push her legs apart and her pussy is glistening, It's fucking beautiful. I ran my finger up and down her slit, stopping at her clit to rub circles. 

“Juggie.” she moans. “Don’t stop”

“I’m going to taste you now. Is that okay?” I asked. 

I see her nodding. 

I lean down and part her folds and attach my mouth to her clit and start sucking. She starts to buck off the bed, I put my hand on her stomach to keep her still. Holy fuck, she taste’s amazing. I lick down her slit and back up to her clit, twirling my tongue around. I put one finger in her and started pumping in and out. “Oh my fucking god.” she says. “More” she adds. I added another finger and curled my fingers in to hit her G-spot. I really want her to feel good. She’s so fucking tight. I continue the assault on her pussy, licking and sucking and pumping. I can feel her walls tighten. I know she's close. I start to suck her clit while i’m fucking her with my fingers hard and fast. “Oh…..Fuck….. Right there….. YES.” she yells. With her orgasm hitting her hard, I continue to lick up her juices as they flow out of her pussy. I worked her through her orgasm. I pull up and wipe my lips off. She’s laying there breathing heavily. “My god that was amazing.” she said.

“I like to eat.” I say shrugging my shoulders. She giggles. 

“What about you?” she asked. 

“You mean this.” I say as I have my cock in my hand pumping up and down. I'm so turned on right now that this won't take long. 

She nods as I move up and straddle her hips. I want her to see this. I move my hand faster, stopping at the head of my cock to gather the juices to use. This feels so different. “Fuck” I moan. I started to feel my orgasm beginning and I started to go faster and harder. “Betts” I say as I shoot white ropes of cum on her stomach. I'm breathing heavily. “Fuck Betts, That was so fucking good, I can only imagine what it feels like when I’m inside you,” i say as i fall down and lay next to her. I grab a tissue to wipe her stomach off. She’s smirking. “You seemed pleased.” i say 

“That’s because I am,” she laughed. 

“God I love you:” I say as I pull her into me. 

“I love you too.” she says as she laid her head on my chest,

Today was a good day.


	25. So, Cheerleader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl goes off. 
> 
> Betty becomes a cheerleader. 
> 
> Jughead is angry.
> 
> Sweets learns about Betty's past
> 
> Happy reading 
> 
> PB

Jughead’s POV

A week later and I’m sitting at lunch with Sweets and Fangs. It’s been an uneventful week. I’m just glad it's Friday night. It’s going to be a good night that's for sure.

“So is everything ready for tonight?” I asked.

“Oh, yes.” Fangs said smirking. “I can’t wait,” he adds.

I laughed. “And to think you didn’t like her at first.” I said,

He shrugged his shoulders. “She grows on you.” he smirked. 

I love how everyone loves her now. It’s so great. She’s about to be officially a serpent and it makes everything so much better. 

“Yeah, she’s something special.” I smiled. “So, anything on the Ghoulies?” I turned to Sweets and asked. 

“No, not really. They have been really quiet. It’s odd. I’ve never seen them this quiet,”Sweets said. 

“They are up to something. I haven't seen or heard anything from Kai since he was arrested.” I said, “Just continue to watch them, they are bound to do something stupid sooner or later.” I add. They both nod at me. “What about Hiram Lodge?” I asked. 

“He went quiet after they shut down SouthSide High.” Fangs said. 

Hmm, interesting. I thought. Both the Ghoulies and Hiram are nowhere to be found. They are absolutely working together. But on what? I guess only time will tell. 

I look up and see the girls come into the cafeteria and walk towards us. Betts sits next to me and I lean in to kiss her. “So how's your day going?” I asked her and before she was able to respond I watched as Veronica started to walk over here. Ugh, what does she want now? 

Veronica stops and starts to yell at Cheryl. “This is bullshit?” 

Toni stands up but Cheryl puts her hand on her to stop her. “I got this T.T.” she says as she stands up. I do know Cheryl is no pushover so this should get interesting. “You need to stop right now Veronica.” Cheryl said as she is looking directly at her right now. “I don’t want to hear it.” she adds.

“I just don’t get it.” Veronica said as she turned and pointed to my Betts. “She has been here less than a month and you have allowed her to join the Vixens.I however, have been here for years and every time I try and join you deny me. That’s fucked up. What makes her so special” she says. “Shes a fucking snake.” she adds yelling at this point. 

The whole cafeteria is watching us.

Cheryl smirks. “I would choose your words more wisely from now on.” Cheryl said to her. “I really don’t have to explain myself but I’m going to so everyone knows where I stand.” she adds as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. 

When Cheryl is annoyed it's not good for the person who is annoying her. I've been on that end several times. 

“First, have you seen her dance? My god she’s a goddess out there and is a true asset to my lady Vixens. Second, she is my blood, she is my cousin and I like her hell of a lot better than your trifling ass who thinks she deserves everything in the world just because of who her daddy is. Fuck that and fuck you.” Cheryl says as she smirks. 

Veronica's mouth drops open and was about to say something before Cheryl started talking again “I’m not done” Cheryl says. Veronica looked visibly scared. I see Reggie get up and start walking this way. Sweets and Fangs both stand up and Reggie stops moving. I see Cheryl smirking again. “Third!” she yelled as she leaned into Veronica. “Don’t you ever call us fucking snakes again. I will end you if you do.” Cheryl says as she lifted her skirt up to show Veronica and anyone else who is watching the serpent tattoo that’s located on her thigh.

The cafeteria let out an audible gasp. I’m pretty sure then that the whole place was watching the exchange between the two. 

Cheryl smiled and then blew Veronica a kiss and walked out of the cafeteria with a laughing Toni in tow.

Veronica is still standing there. I’m sure she is trying to process what just happened. I stand up and Betts follows. We start to walk towards the exit when Betts suddenly stops and also blows Veronica a kiss as well. I start to chuckle. The look on Veronica’s face is the best I’ve ever seen. Betts made me so proud right then. 

We were heading down the hallway when I saw Archie heading towards us. 

“Sup, Bro," Archie said.

“Same shit, different day.” I laughed. “How have you been?” I asked him.

“Good, and you?” Archie asked back. “You know I never would have thought Cheryl would become a serpent, no offense to you. She just doesn't fit the scene, you know.” Archie said.

“None taken my brother and I get it,” I laughed. “Toni has made her a completely different person, which I’m thankful for because she was becoming a major bitch” I add smirking 

“Bro, she is still a bitch.” Archie laughed.

“Well, yeah but not to me” I grinned.

Archie just shakes his head in amusement. “I need to talk to you about something,” he said to me.

“Come by the bar tonight at 8 pm we can talk then.” I say.

“Cool see you then.” Archie says as he walks off.

I turn to Betts, “So, cheerleader. Huh?” I smirk.

She shrugs her shoulders. “Cheryl asked me and I thought it would be fun. I wasn’t allowed to do anything like this back home.” she frowned. 

I grab her face and kiss her. 

“Move along. Jones and Copper. There's no PDA here in the school.” A teacher said coming up from behind me. I turn and glare at her. 

We started to walk again. I lean into Betts. “Well, I can’t wait to see you in that uniform.” I smirked as she blushed. 

“I love you,” she says.

“Love you to my princess.” I say. 

The bell rings and we head to our classes. “Wait.” she said as I turned and looked at her.”I have a meeting after school with Ethel.” she adds.

“Okay, I have serpent business to deal with right after school. I'll have someone pick you up. I'll text you when I know who.” I say. 

She nods and gives me another kiss as she giggles. She then turns around and leaves. That girl is something else. 

Once I got to my class I text Fangs to stay after school and take Betts home. He quickly texts back saying okay. Then I text Betts telling her Fangs would be taking her home. I text Toni just to double check with her. She and Cheryl are setting up the Wyrm getting ready for tonight. 

After school I met up with Sweets. We are heading to Greendale to meet up with a man with information on Hal Cooper. I need to know more about him. I’ve been hearing things about him. He’s been asking around trying to get in contact with people to have them finish what he started. He wants to hire someone to come after my Betts. Dude’s crazy if you ask me. But I’m not leaving anything to chance, he did kill his family after all. 

It doesn’t take long to get to Greendale. We head over to Washington and 3rd and we wait for a text. Sweets knows the man and he spooks easily so he will be the only one to deal with him. I'll be waiting in the car and that's fine as long as I get the information I need. Sweets gets the text and goes into the building. He comes out about 10 minutes later with a folder. We then head back to Riverdale. 

We went back to the back office. I sit at the desk and start going through the folder. Betts has told me quite a bit about her past but I was not prepared for what I saw. There are crime scene reports. Hospital reports. Photo evidence. The more I read the angrier I get. I saw the photos of Betts right after they found her. She was literally black and blue. She looked dead. I sighed. I see the crime scenes photos of her house. The amount of blood there was quite shocking. There’s pictures of Mr Cooper being handcuffed and being taken away. He was smiling like he was proud of himself.

Sweets came over and laid his hand on my shoulder. I know he sees me shaking. “You okay, boss?” he asked. 

“No, not really.” I frowned. “Betts lived through something that no one should ever live through. It breaks my heart, Sweets. She lived through this hell for years. I just…” I sighed. I needed to stop for a second. “She is stronger than anyone knows.” I say as I hand Sweets the folder. 

He looks at me and I nod. He starts to go through the folder. I can see the anger on his face.”Holy hell man” He said. “I heard things but I could never have fathom” he said as he shook his head and a single tear rolled down his face. The effect she has on everyone is astonishing. I know from the look I see on his face that she will always be protected by him. “So, what now?” he asked. 

“Well, tonight we are going to celebrate her birthday. Then I need to go and see FP.” I say. 

“Why? I thought he didn't want to deal with this shit anymore and is playing house with that one chick on the Northside.” he said. “Fucking traitor.” He adds, muttering. 

I look at Sweets. “Don’t be mad, but we needed it to be realistic” I say. “It was all a ploy.” I add.

He stares at me for a moment.”Oh, continue.” he says.

“Okay, so about 5 months ago FP decided that the only way to get good information on Hiram was to get to someone on the inside and the someone was Ms. Cruz. FP had to make everyone believe he was a traitor.” I said,

“Oh my lord.” He said, shaking his head. 

“So he started going after her and she eventually caved in” I said. 

“Well damn, did he get information?” he asked.

“He gets more and more everyday and when he gets enough he will come back. He wants to bring her thought, he’s become quite fond of her. She’s not bad, she just works for an asshole.” I said,

“This day is getting more interesting by the minute, I just wished you would have told me” Sweets said. 

“I wanted to, you're my second in command. It’s just FP asked me not to and as a King elder, I respected his wishes. I think it's because if he got caught up over there and things went badly he didn't want a lot involved.” I say.

“I guess that makes sense,” he said. He then raises the folder. “What about this?” he asked. 

“Well, I’m going to pay a visit to Mr Cooper, he needs to know who I am.” I said.


	26. Girls just want to have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs invloved  
-War- Edwin Starr  
-Lowrider - War  
-Girls just want to have fun - Cyndi Lauper  
-Love story -Taylor Swift
> 
> Betty turns 17 
> 
> Betty becomes a serpent

Jughead’s POV

It’s almost 8 o'clock when I head to the front of the bar. I’m waiting for Betts to arrive. Fangs is bringing her. I see Toni and I walk over to her.

“It looks great in here.” I told Toni. “She’s going to love it.” I added excitedly. Yes I’m excited at a birthday party, who knew?”

“Oh, I know.” Toni said, laughing.

I just roll my eyes.

“Cheryl has her jacket, it came in today.” Toni said.

I start to grin, that's going to be the best part about today, seeing her in her own leather. Toni smirks, she knows exactly what I’m thinking. “Stop being so smug, Jones.” she said laughing as she turned around and walked off.

The bar starts to fill up, this really is going to be great. After awhile it’s packed in here. I hear someone yell. “She’s here.”. I make my way over to the door of the bar.

She enters, and everyone screams. “Happy birthday.” she giggles and starts to blush. She hugs a few people before making it towards me.

She was smiling. “Happy birthday, princess.” I say as I kiss her.

“You did this for me?” she asked.

“Toni, Cheryl and I.” I said responding to her.

“Wow.” she said. I started to see her cry a little bit. I believe these are happy tears though. “I've never had a Birthday party before.” she said.

Anger rolls through my body, I need to calm myself down before we continue. This beautiful angel deserves everything including the world. I’m back to normal after she flashes that smile at me. “I got something for you.” I say as I grabbed her hand and I started walking us to the stage.

When we got up there, I grabbed the Mic. “Serpents.” I yell. I want everyone’s attention. “Tonight we have a duel meaning for this party. She watches me, I smirk at her. “Not only is tonight Betty’s 17th birthday. It's also the night we make this official.” I add. Betts looks confused. Toni walked over and handed me her jacket. I heard Betts gasp. “Welcome to the Serpents, Betts.'' I say as I walk over and help her put on the jacket. There are hoots and hollers from the crowd. I lean into her and whisper. “Your mine forever now.” as i lightly nibble her ear.

She smiled as she kissed my cheek. “Good,” she says.

She turns around and shows off her jacket. “Damn baby, you look good in that.” I said smirking.

The crowd claps.

“Let’s party.” I say. I pull betts into a hug. “I love you Birthday Girl.” i say to her as I put the mic down. I see tears start to fall down her face. “What’s wrong princess?” I asked her.

“Oh, it's just, I’m so happy.” she says as she smiles up at me.

I picked her up with another hug. She giggles. I know everything is good when I hear that giggle. It does something to my heart every time I hear it.

We walked over to the center table where Toni had gone all out and decorated… In pink. Betts is all out giddy when she sees it. Sweet’s bring over some drinks for us. Toni and Betts are whispering something and I see Toni smirk and Betts blush. Hmm, girl talk about me. I laughed a little. I see Cheryl finally walking over here.

“It’s ready.” she says.

“What is?” Betts asked.

“Karaoke.” Cheryl smirks.

“Oh, so we are all singing?” Betts asked. Cheryl nods. “Who is first?” She adds, asking.

“Us!” both Fangs and Sweets say at the same time.

Betts lets out a soft chuckle.

“Kevin is being the emcee tonight so Sweets agreed to be my partner” Fangs said as he glared at Toni.

Toni started to laugh. “I don’t know why yall are even trying you know I’m going to win.” She says, staring straight at Fangs.

Fangs rolls his eyes. “Because you cheat,” he said as he walked off. I see Toni smirking.

This should be interesting.

I see Kevin tapping the mic. We all turned to look at him.

“Is this thing on? Good. So it's me Kevin.” he smirks. They laugh. Something that the town doesn’t know is that Kevin is secretly a serpent. He keeps it hidden because of who his father is. “So tonight is a special night for a special lady” he said blowing a kiss towards Betts. She smiles. “So, we are doing Karaoke tonight and up first is, Fangs and Sweet Pea.”

“We are going to be singing. War by Edwin starr.” Fangs said.

  
_The music starts._   
_“War, huh, yeah_   
_What is it good for_   
_Absolutely nothing_   
_War, huh, yeah_   
_What is it good for_   
_Absolutely nothing_   
_Say it again, why'all”_

“Oh my god this is great.” Betts said, laughing.

The song finishes up and the crowd claps. “Now if it was up to me that would be the winner.” Kevin said smirking. “Next up is Viper, he’s singing, Low rider by war. I feel a trend coming on.” Kevin adds, laughing.

_Viper starts singing._   
_“All my friends know the low rider_   
_The low rider is a little higher_   
_Low rider drives a little slower_   
_Low rider is a real goer”_

I see Betts go over to Cheryl and Toni and whisper something to them. Betts giggles and Toni and Cheryl smirk. This should be interesting.

“Give it up for Viper.” Kevin said, clapping. The crowd claps. “Now it's Betty, Cheryl and Toni singing. Girls just want to have fun by, Cyndi Lauper.” he said.

Toni starts first, while the girls dance in the back.

_“I come home in the morning light_   
_My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"_   
_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_   
_And girls, they wanna have fun_   
_Oh girls just want to have fun”_

Cheryl is next.

_“The phone rings in the middle of the night_   
_My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"_   
_Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one_   
_But girls, they wanna have fun_   
_Oh girls just want to have”_

Wow this is awesome. I see Fangs glaring at Toni and laughing, oh he's going to lose again,

Betts is next.

_“Some boys take a beautiful girl_   
_And hide her away from the rest of the world_   
_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_   
_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_   
_Oh girls just wanna have”_

Watching Betts sing and dance up there having no cares in the world is an amazing feeling.  
I see sweets walking towards me. He leans in and whispers. “Archie is here.” I nod and make my way over to him.

“Sup archie” I say.

“Sup , bro” he said. “Can we talk in private?” he asked.

“Yeah, follow me” I say as I walk us towards my office. We walk past Betts. “I'll be right back” I say as I kiss her. She nods.

“So what's going on?” I asked him as we reached my office.

“You know how I feel about the Ghoulies, I absolutely despise what they are about. I recently found out that the ghoulies are working with Hiram Lodge and distributing Fizzle rock around the high school. I always see them at school around Veronica. I used to believe she had nothing to do with it but now, I’m not so sure.” He said, “I overheard one of them talking about the shutdown of Southside High. That Hiram is turning it into a prison that’s going to be a front for what he really wants to use it for. Mass production of his drugs.” He adds.

“Fucking Ghoulies.” I say, shaking my head. “I was wondering why they have been so quiet. I knew he bought the school, but we couldn't figure out what. Thanks for the information, Arch” I say.

“No problem, I have nothing but respect for you and yours,” he said.

I nod. “Stay and party with us, We are celebrating Betts Birthday.” I say.

“Okay, sure:” he says.

A while later I’m out playing pool with Archie and the boys. I keep an eye on Betts, she’s dancing and laughing. I go to break the balls on the table and I hear her. I turn around and she's up on stage singing by herself.

_“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say "Yes"_”

She is looking directly at me while singing this. My heart stops and my stomach flutters. I’m so in love with this girl it hurts. I continued to watch as she sang.

_“Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_   
_This love is difficult, but it's real_   
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_   
_It's a love story baby just say "Yes"”_

I laugh at the realization on what she is saying. She’s ready and she wants me to say yes. I smirk at her and then shake my head. This girl is going to be the death of me.

“Let’s give it up to our Serpent Queen Betty.” Kevin says she looks confused and heads towards me.

“Serpent Queen?” she asked as she arched her brow.

I laughed. “Well I am the King and you are mine and therefore by default that makes you the Queen.” I say.

“Oh, Okay then.” she says as she kisses me on the cheek and turns and heads back to where the girls are at. I let out a soft chuckle and turned back to Archie who was staring at me.

“You're so done for, Jug” Archie said laughing. “But it's good to see you happy for once, and being able to find your other half,” he adds.

“Thanks bro. It’s a nice feeling.I never thought I deserved it you know, being leader of a gang and all. But when I first saw her, I knew then there was no going back.” I said,

Archie smiled. “Everyone deserves to be happy, wait, no, not everyone. The ghoulies don’t deserve shit.” He said, laughing.

I laughed. “Archie, I’m glad we are friends.” I say and he smirks.

We go back to playing pool. Eventually I admit defeat. I say goodbye to Archie and head to the table where Betts is at, she’s watching Toni and Cheryl dance. “Hey Princess.” I say.

“Queen.” she says smirking.

“Oh, my bad. Let me start over.” I say laughing. She smiles at me. ”Hey my beautiful Queen.” I say.

“Much better.” she smirked.

“Okay so do you want my present now or later.” I say.

“Now please” she grinned.

“We are going away for the weekend.” I say.

Her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared across her face. “Are you serious?” she asked.

“Very, it's going to be You and I in a cabin for a few days.” I say.

“Oh my gosh., I love you so much.” she says as she jumps into my arms. I kiss her as she looks at me. “I'm so grateful that you saved me.” she said as she kissed me back.

I hear Kevin start to speak. I pull away from her and sit her down. “Attention, everyone.” he says. “I’m about to announce the winner. Fangs is glaring hard at Toni who is just smirking at him. “The winner of tonight's fantabulous Karaoke contest is Toni, Cheryl and Betty singing Girls just want to have fun.” Kevin said.

The girls are jumping up and down with excitement.

“This is bullshit.” Yelled fangs “it’s rigged” he said as he started to walk off.

Toni is literally on the ground laughing, “give it up Fangs.” she said.

He shakes his head and mutters something under his breath as he continues to walk away. I just laugh at them. I felt someone start to poke me and I turned to see Betts grinning..

“Back to me.” she says.

“Oh, okay.” I laughed.

“When do we leave?” she asked.

“In the morning, since we don’t have school on Monday, we get to stay an extra day.” I told her.

“Oh, yeah.” she tried to say it in a seductive voice. I try not to laugh, but it’s down right adorable. She blushes and I kiss her.

“So, can we go? I want to pack.” she says as she backed away from me.

“Of course, let's find the others and say our goodbyes.” I say.

She goes over to where Cheryl and Toni are standing. I walk to where Sweets is.

“Sup boss, she having fun?” he asked.

“She is, So, i’m taking her out of town for a few days, You're in charge,” I say.

“Sounds good boss.” he said.

I walk to Betts. “Feed me please.” She says, smiling.

“Food is life Betts.” I say as I grab her hand and we walk out of the bar.


	27. The cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I changed the POV on this, I think it reads better this way, I may go back to change the other chapters in time. 
> 
> Don't judge my smut work. I tried. lol. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own :) 
> 
> PB

The alarm wakes him up. He doesn't remember setting one. He looks over and sees that it's 7:30 am. A groan comes out of his mouth. He is not ready to get up. He has a headache and is a little hungover. He stretches and rolls over and sees Betty standing on the side of the bed. She is dressed already and smiling. He let out a soft laugh. 

“Someone is eager,” he says. 

She blushes. “Of course, You know i'll be early to my own funeral,” she said with a little chuckle. 

Jughead just shakes his head. “I'll be late to my own funeral.” he smirked “I love you.” he adds as he gets up out of bed. 

“I love you too.” she says. 

He goes and stands by her and leans down and kisses her. She giggles. He turned her around and pulled her into me. She moans lightly. He then leaned down again and kissed her neck. She moans again. “Do you see what you do to me?” He asked as he pulled her back so she could feel his erection. 

“Mmhmm” she says as she grinds into him. “I can solve your problem you know, If we would just have sex.” she says as she pulled away. She wants him but she wants to see how far he’s willing to take this.

Jughead laughed. “Be patient, good things will come to those that wait.” He smirked.

Betty glared at him and he just laughed. He won round one. “Give me twenty minutes, I’m going to go shower and pack. Then we will get breakfast.” he says.

She nods and heads out of the bedroom. He then heads into the bathroom. He knows she just got done in here. He can smell it, he loves her smell, It's vanilla and roses. He quickly took a shower. Changed and packed. All under 20 minutes. He needs some type of award for that. He heads out into the living room and sees Betts sitting on the couch, a journal in her hand and writing. 

“Hey, beautiful.” he says.

She starts to smile as she looks up. 

“I’m just writing how happy I am.” she says as she closes the book and puts it in her bag. 

She writes a lot, it helps her cope with all that goes on.  
“You ready?” he asked. She nods and he goes and grabs her bag and he heads outside. “I borrowed Fang’s Jeep,” he says.

“Oh good, I was wondering how this would work, I didn't think your bike would suffice.” she laughed.

“Yeah,” he says. He put the bags in the back. They get in and head to Pop’s.

They walked in and Pop asked if they wanted their regular. They both nodded as they walked over to an empty booth and sat down. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” he asked her. 

“I did, It was the best birthday ever.” she says as she starts to frown. “Growing up we never had anything. Our Birthday was just another day, no cakes, no party, no presents. I remember my father saying. Birthdays were a reminder that you were close to dying, and that was nothing to celebrate.” she sighed, “I hate my father, I hate him so much.” she adds as she looks up at Jughead, who is just watching her intently.

He grabs her hand and holds it tightly. “I’m so sorry Betts, If I could I would take all your pain away,” he says.

“I know, that's why I love you..” she says. “You have shown me more kindness and love than anyone I have ever known, You have made me feel, You have made me think that there is more to life. You have made me stronger. You make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world. It makes me so grateful to be yours and so proud to be a serpent. I wouldn't want it any other way” she says.

Jughead's mouth is open, unsre he can talk, Her admission has made his heart flutter. This girl is his world and would do anything for her.

The waitress comes over and places their food in front of them. “Food.” Jughead grins, which makes Betty laugh. 

They eat their food and talk more about everything and nothing at all.

Jughead looks up and he sees Veronica walking towards them. “Ugh.” he sighed. He’s not in the mood to deal with her shit this morning. 

She stops in front of them. “Hey, Jug-head, I was wondering if you had a date for prom?” she asked him.

"Seriously," Betty scoffed. “You can’t be this stupid. You know very well hes mine, so you need to back the fuck off.” she said. 

Jughead tries to hold back his laughter. He leans into Betty. “She is that stupid, however I do believe she is just trying to get under your skin.” he says. 

“Oh, I know.” She smirks and leans over to kiss him. 

Veronica let out a gasp and seemed shocked by the whole ordeal.

“Terrible acting, Veronica.” Jughead said. Betty laughed again as she stood up and is now face to face with Veronica.

“You better watch out Veronica, you're about to get a one way ticket to the snake pit and I must forewarn you I bite.” she said.

Jughead is laughing hard at this point. He sees that Cheryl and Toni have come in and are standing right behind her.

“This, right here is why I love Betty.” Toni said, laughing. 

Veronica collects herself and walks away and out of the diner. 

“Wait until she finds out you're the serpent queen. It’s going to be great.” Toni said as she and Cheryl sat down across from them. “So what did we walk into anyway?” she asked. 

“Oh, she was asking Juggie to prom.” Betty said.

Cheryl made a noise and spit out the soda she was drinking all over the table. 

“She did not.” Toni said, laughing. 

“She did, but only to annoy Betts.” Jughead said. “But ladies would you please excuse us, we are about to start a weekend getaway, Sweets is in charge.” he says as he looks at Toni. “Behave please.” he adds.

“Yeah, Yeah, Jones, go and have fun. Both of you. I promise we will behave.” she said. 

“Alright, later.” He says as he grabs Betty's hand. They go and pay their bills and head outside to their Jeep. 

“So how long until we get there?” she asked. 

Jughead chuckled. “Be patient young one.” he grinned. 

She smacks his arm playfully. He grins.

“Before we get to our destination we will be stopping and getting some food. I don't plan on leaving the cabin, at all.” he said as he smirked. 

She laughed. “You sound like me now.” she says.

He arched his brow. “What, all hot and bothered?” he asked. 

“I've been all hot and bothered for weeks, Juggie” she said. 

“Is that so?” he said. 

She nods.

“Good thing I have plans for you then,” he says. 

They drive for a few hours, Jughead stops at this little town outside where they are going. 

“Let’s get the food here. I’m not sure there is any place that's closer.” he says.

“Okay.” she says.

He parks the Jeep and they head inside the store. “Do you know what you want?” he asked her. 

Betty starts to think. He was expecting her to just blurt out something like she usually does. “Tacos and Cake.” She finally says. 

He laughs. “Is that all, or is there anything else?” he asked. 

“Oh, no I’m good. I'm easy to please.” she said.

He chuckled. “That's good to know.” he said 

Betty starts to blush at the relaxation of what she says. She didn't intend for it to sound like that. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” she said. 

“It’s okay, I'm easy to please as well.” he said as he winked. 

She shakes her head and they continued to walk through the store. 

They put all types of food and ingredients in the cart. Okay, mainly him. She watches him in awe. “Do we really need all of this.” she said as she pointed to all of the junk food. 

“Have you seen me eat?” He said, grinning. 

Betty sighed, “point taken.” she says.

Betty stops walking and Jughead turns to see what she is doing. “What's wrong?” he asked.

“I'm not sure, I thought I saw someone I knew.” she says. 

Jughead watches as Betty starts to walk towards a woman standing by the meat freezer.

“Carly, is that you.” Betty said.

Right then a woman with brown curly hair turned around. A smile appears on her face. “Betty?” she asked. They both hugged each other. Carly pulls back. “I can’t believe you are right here in front of me. It's been so long.” she adds.

“I know, I wanted to say goodbye but they whisked me away before I had a chance too.” Betty says as the tears start to flow. 

Jughead moves towards Betty and stands next to her. The other girl looks up at him.

“Oh my god, I'm sorry. Jughead this is my best friend Carly, Carly this is my boyfriend jughead.” Betty says as she introduces the two. 

“Nice to meet you,” jughead said smiling. 

“What kind of name is Jug-head?” she questioned curiously.

“Carly!” Betty said in a scolding tone. “He's a good person. Carly. I promise. He knows everything.” Betty adds. 

“Everything?” Carly says.

Betty nods. 

“Happy Birthday!” Carly says. “I didn’t forget,” she grinned. 

“Thank you.” Betty smiled softly.

“So, what are you guys up to?” she asked. 

“Spending a relaxing weekend in a cabin outside the town,”Betty told her.

“So cool. We are staying out there too. We should totally catch up.” she says. 

“We?” Betty asked. 

“Oh, right. So do you remember Tyler?” Carly said. Betty nods.”So we started dating right after you left.” she adds.

“Tyler...Umm... What is his last name? It’s on the tip of my tongue.”Betty said as Carly screamed for Tyler, which made her jump a little bit. 

Jughead hasn't said anything, he just watches the exchange. He sees a man walking this way and he smirks. 

“Elizabeth, is that you?” Tyler asked. She nods and runs over to him and he picks her up into a massive hug. “My god I missed you,” he adds. 

“Tyler.” Jughead said. 

Tyler looks up, ”Oh my god, jug.” he said as he walked over and hugged Jughead. “Long time no see.” he adds.

The girls just stare before Betty realizes something. “It's Jones. His last name.” she says. 

Tyler nods. 

“This is my cousin, whom I haven't seen in years.” Jughead said. He then turns to Carly. “Jughead Jones at your service.” he said bowing.

Betty chuckled. “Don't mind my dork.” she said. 

“So, Jughead Jones in relation to Fp Jones,in relation to the Serpents.” Carly grinned.

“Yeah, that's right.” Jughead responded cautiously as he turned to Tyler. 

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. “I may have told her something,” he says.

Carly looks at Betts excitedly. “Do you know about the Serpents?” she asked.

“Yeah.” she said. 

“You must tell me more.” Carly said.

“I hate to cut this reunion short. But we need to leave and I don’t feel comfortable talking about my business out in the open. Let's meet up later?” Jughead said. 

Tyler nods in understanding. Carly looks puzzled, unsure of what is really going on. 

Betty hands her a piece of paper with her number on it. “Call me later.” she tells them.

Betty and Carly hug one more time before going in opposite directions. Jughead and Betty head off to pay for their food.

They are back in the Jeep. “Wow what a small world.” Jughead said.

“Yeah it is.” she said smiling. She never thought she would run into an old friend. She thought the past was behind her. 

“I promise, we will have dinner with them so you can catch up more.” he said as he kissed her forehead. 

She smiles. 

They drive off and it takes about 20 minutes to reach the cabin. He parks and they get out. Betty looks around in amazement. “Wow its so beautiful up here.” she said. “I’m so happy,”she adds. He grabs the bags and they head inside. Betty is looking around at everything. She’s in awe.  
“Wow, it's like a different world up here.” she said as she started to investigate everything now. 

Jughead put away the groceries and text Tyler telling them to be here by 6pm for dinner. He then goes over to Betty and picks her up. She giggles. 

“What are you doing, juggie?” she asked. 

“Nothing.” he smirked as he carried her back to the bedroom. 

“Oh,” she says as he continues down the hall. He reached the room, opened the door and threw her down on the bed which made her bounce. She giggled again. She raised her brow at him. “Is it time?” she asked. 

Jughead chuckled. He leans over her, taking her all in. He’s been waiting for this day for awhile. He wanted it to be perfect, he didn't want to rush her. “Mine” he mouthed at her as he crashed his lips against hers. “So beautiful,” he said. His hands start to roam over her. 

“Wait.” she said as he pulled away. She studies him for a minute. “Are you a virgin? I don't know why I'm asking you this.” she said. 

“I’m not. Only one time before.” he said. 

“Okay” she said as she kissed him back before pulling back again, “Who?” she asked.

He sighed. He’s not going to lie to her. “It didn't mean anything,” He said. It really didn't and he hopes she doesn't take offence to it. “It was more out of curiosity than anything with a little bit of alcohol involved. But it was Toni.” he said as he looked away. He's not embarrassed by it. He's just a little worried about how she is going to react. 

“Oh” is all she said as she put her hands under his shirt raking her fingers up and down smirking at him. She grabs him by the shirt and brings him to her. 

He starts to kiss her again, moving down her neck. He pulls back enough so he can take off her shirt. His lips moved to her covered breasts, one hand hooking behind her back to unhook her bra. He gently takes it off as he attaches his mouth to one nipple while his hand plays with the other one getting hard on his touch. She moans excitedly, which makes his cock twitch in his pants. Her eyes look up at him with such desire that it fuel for his fire. He starts to kiss her stomach all the way down. He hooks his fingers in her panties and pulls them down her legs. She blushes. “None of that,” he said. He opens her legs and smirks. “So fucking beatiful” he adds. He puts his fingers through her folds. “So wet,” he said. She giggles.

“Only for you.” she said as she grabbed his fingers and brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Fuck betts.” he said as he grabbed her hand and put it over his cock.” do you feel what you're doing to me?.” he said as he bucked into her hand. She moaned as he groaned. 

He leans over her and starts to kiss her again, His hands at her core. He inserts two fingers. “Juggie.” she said as she arched off the bed. He continued to thrust in and out of her. He moved down and laid kisses on her bare thighs as he opened them up again. Moving down and latching on to her clit as he pumped in and out and at a slow pace, teasing her. She is getting impatient. “More” she said.  
His mouth and tongue swirled around her clit. He’s hearing sounds that come out of her mouth that he's never heard before. He loves it. He starts to grind against the bed, trying to get some friction to ease his frustration. Moments later he can feel her clenching around his fingers and he helps her ride out her orgasm. 

He moves away and is on his knees now. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand as he looks at her. She looks completely spent. “You done?” He asked, smirking.

“I need you to fuck me” she said as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. 

That mouth does something to him. He smirks as he gets up and kicks off his pants and boxers. He kneels over her as he strokes his shaft up and down. “Is this what you want?” he asked. She nods. He leans over her to get something from the drawer. It’s a foil packet. He opens it and slides it down his cock. She is licking her lips. “Are you sure?” he asked again. He is just double checking because once he starts he doesn't think he can stop. 

“Yes, I want you. All of you” she said as she bucked up into him.

“Okay.” he said as he ran his cock against her folds, wetting it with her arousal. It's so warm and wet, he could cum like this if he wanted to. He looks at her one more time before he places the tip of his cock at her entrance. He slowly pushes into her. 

She gasped and he became worried. “Stop,” she said. Which he does. He goes to pull out. “Wait,” she said. She moves a little and moans. “Okay, you can move now.” she grinned. 

“Are you sure?” he asked as he was still a little concerned about her. 

“Yes juggie. Please move, fuck me, make me cum” she pleads.

He smirked. “As you wish,” he said as he buried himself to the hilt and then started to pump in and out of her. 

“Holy fuck.” she said as he stretched her. 

“You feel amazing,” he said. “I’m not sure I’m going to last long,” he said.

“Cum then.” she said. He leans down and starts kissing her deeply. 

He starts to feel his orgasm starting in his stomach. He puts his hand on her clit and starts to rub as he starts to move faster. The moans coming out of her mouth were so loud he thought they could be heard in the next town. He loved that he made her that loud, it just made him that much more aroused.

She wraps her legs around him and that makes him be able to move deeper inside. “Fuck” he said. 

“Juggie.” she said. She begins to tighten and seconds later her release comes. 

That ignited his release and he's unloading into the condom as his thrust starts to slow down. 

“Holy fuck” he said as he laid his forehead against her. Kissing her. 

They stay like that for a few minutes catching their breath and basking in the moment they just had. 

“You're amazing,” he said. She smiles. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“More than okay.” she smiles.

He moves off the bed to remove the condom and comes back in and lays next to her, pulling her to him. She lays her head on his chest. 

“I love you.” she says. “Thank you for that.” she adds blushing. 

He chuckles. “I love you too. I should be thanking you.” he said as he caressed her hair. 

Betty looks up at him. “Why is that?” she asked.

“Because you let me be in your life,” he said. She smiles. “So, while I was admiring your amazing body, I noticed you missing something” he adds.

She looked confused. “What's that?” she asked,

“The serpent tattoo.” he smirked.

“Oh” she grinned, “I can't wait to get one and I have the perfect place for it.” she adds. 

“Where?” he asked.

“You're going to have to be patient young one.” she said. He laughed at the use of words that he used earlier on her. 

“I have Carly and Tyler coming over for dinner soon. So we probably need to get ready.” Jughead said.

She smiles and jumps up and straddles his hips again. 

“Oh, its going to be like that.” he chuckled. 

“You have created a monster.” she said as she brought her lips down to his. 

About an hour later Jughead walks into the kitchen Betty is singing and dancing around as she makes her tacos and cake. “Are you happy you got what you want?”He asked.

“Immensely.” she grinned. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jughead walks over and opens it. “Sup.” he said. “Hope you like Tacos and cake.” he said louder so Betty could hear him.

“There is nothing wrong with Tacos and Cake.” she yelled from the kitchen.

Jughead laughs. “Come on in.” he said as he opened the door for them. 

Carly immediately goes into the kitchen where Betty is. Jughead and Tyle sit down at the table. 

“How’s the family?” Jughead asked.

“Mom and dad are good. Jamie got married last year and is pregnant.” Tyler said. 

“Cool, I missed ya man.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah, I wish we stayed in touch. Only if shit went down differently.” Tyler sighed. 

Jughead nods as Betty and Carly start to bring plates out and a few minutes later they were eating the best tacos ever. 

A little while later, Jughead cleared the table and did the dishes. They sat around the table. Betty made some drinks for them.

“I still can't believe I ran into you.” Betty said. “After getting out of the hospital they whisked me away quickly to Riverdale. I wasn't allowed to take anything. Which I think I was lied to but it's whatever. I’m sorry I never called.” Betty said to Carly.

“Why are you sorry, nothing is your fault.” Carly said. “I know things were bad, just not that bad. I wish you had told me what was going on.” she adds. 

Betty let out a soft chuckle. All eyes are on her and Jughead moves closer to her. Which she is happy for. “I tried to get help, several times. Polly and Charles too. Nothing ever worked. We were living in literal hell every day.” she said sighing. “Remember the time I missed school for a week due to the flu?” Betty asked. Both Tyler and Carly nod. “Well, I wasn't sick. I was locked in my room for a week without food. That was right after I told a teacher about my dad. A social worker came and did a home visit and my mother lied through her teeth. So after that it didn't really matter any more. I just wanted it to be over. That’s how bad it was. My mother did nothing to help or protect us, that made it worse. But I didn't care anymore that I had lost the battle. Then it all ended when Polly came home pregnant. Looking back at everything, there is a bunch of what ifs. “What if I told the right person? What if my mother stopped my father? What if Polly wasn't pregnant? It’s just something I can't dwell on because I can’t change the past. My mother is dead, my brother and sister are dead. I almost died.” Betty said. 

Jughead grabs her hand, she turns to look and sees that he is crying. No one says anything, they just listen. 

“Two months ago I wouldn't have been able to talk like this without having a panic attack.” she said as she looked directly at Carly. “More truths, I could have contacted you several times. I should of you was my best friend. I just couldn't take the stares, the silent whispers people thought I couldn't hear. I heard it all. The pity looks I got from everyone. I was so tired. Once I found out I was going to live with my Aunt, I thought that this was it. It’s time for the change I desperately needed. I get to go somewhere where no one knows me.” Betty said as she's in tears now. 

Carly starts to hug Betty. Both girls were crying with each other. 

“Life sucks.” Carly said.

“Who are you telling?” Betty said laughing.

“So what changed.” Carly asked.

“I met Juggie.” Betty smiled up at him.

Jughead's phone rang and he left the room. Betty smiled at him as he left.

“He’s the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. It took awhile to get over my nightmares, but every time I had them he was there, my anxiety is horrible but he's always by my side to calm me down. He made me feel again. He made me want to live again and little by little I got stronger, mentally and physically and I have a family again with the serpents, people who care about me.” Betty grinned. 

“Oh my god you have met the serpents.” Carly screamed. 

Jughead walks back laughing. “Well yeah, considering she's the serpent queen.” he said as Carly's eyes grew wide. 

“What happened to your father?” Tyler asked. 

“He went to jail, and then I got crowned king, been running it ever since.” Jughead says as he sits down. 

“Wow, you're a serpent.” Calry said, starstruck. 

“I am, They are amazing people and I’m proud to be one.” Betty said. 

“Man, things have changed. I need to come visit. I miss the boys, Oh I can't forget about Tiny.” he said. 

“Who's Tiny?” Betty asked. 

Jughead laughed. “It’s Toni,” he said. 

“Oh,” she said. 

“How about you guys come down in a few weeks and visit.” Jughead said. 

“That would be great.” Tyler said. 

For the remainder of the night they talked and ate cake. Lots of cake. 

The next morning Jughead is going to take Betty hiking in the woods around their cabin. He fixes her breakfast and helps pack their backpacks. Betty's excited. She's never been camping before.

“I can't wait, Juggie, I’m so happy.” she said. 

Jughead looks at her and smiles. 

They head out into the woods. They stop to look at everything. Betty is smiling like she has never smiled before. Jughead pulls out his camera and they start taking photos. She even poses for a few. They walk around for hours. Becoming one with nature. It wasn't until Jughead felt his stomach growling that it's actually been 5 hours since they left this morning. 

“Lunch time.” he said as he finds a grassy field he pulls a blanket out of his bag and lays it done. 

Betty sets out the food and they both sit down enjoying the scenery and each other. 

“Juggie, what was your dad like?” Betty asked. 

“He was a drunk asshole growing up. He was always around but never really there.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “He got out around 7 months ago and he's been doing some undercover work,” he adds smirking. Betty looked confused. “You will meet him one day, he's been better since he's been sober,” he said.

She nods. “What about your mother and sister? I know we have talked a little bit about them but I want to know more.” she says. 

“I haven't seen her in 4 years, up and left with my sister because my father was a drunk.” he said.

“Why didn't she take you?” she asked. 

“She told me I was going to turn out just like my father and I should just stay with him.” he frowned. 

“Ugh, parents.” she said, shaking her head at the thought. “I'm never going to be my parents.” she adds.

“You mean psychotic.” he laughed.

“Yeah.” she said, 

“Not possible. Our babies are going to have the best life ever.” he said. 

“Our babies?” she laughed.

“Yes our babies, Your mine and I’m not letting you go ever.” he said as he moved towards her. 

She giggles as his lips find hers. “Say it?” he said. Betty smirks and he laughs. He kissed her again and started to move down her neck. “Say it?” he whispered against her. 

“I’m yours” she moaned into his mouth as the kiss intensifies. 

He smirked. “Come on we got other things to explore.” he said as she started to pout. He laughed. 

Jughead takes her to a lake. “Swimming?” he asked. 

Betty looks at him funny. “Wearing what?” she asked.

“What do you think?” he smirked and she started to blush. “Stop with that, there's no reason to be shy around me.” he said as he leaned down and kissed her. 

“I can't help it,” she said.

They strip and jump into the lake. They swim and play around for about an hour before they get out and dry off and put their clothes back on. 

They are sitting on a boulder watching nature. “I could live up here.” she said. “Just me and you.” She adds, looking at him. “And our babies.” she smirked. 

He laughed. “I’m cool with that,” he said.

“We don't need anyone but us.” she said. Betty then frowns. “Except that won't work, what about our family” she sighed. “Oh, I got it. They can move the Serpents here with us.” she laughed. 

“Whatever you want princess.” he said as he pulled her into him.

She smiles again. “Thank you for this Juggie, you always know what I need before I know what I need.” she said smiling.

“I love you,” he said. “I will do anything for you,” he adds. 

She looks up at him with those eyes. “I love you too.” she said back


	28. The Gauntlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty is Happy!!!
> 
> Is Penny up to something?
> 
> A new member joins Jughead's inner circle.

It’s been about a week since their weekend getaway. It was something they both needed but didn't know at the time, very cathartic.

Today they are starting off at 8-ball’s tattoo shop. Betty is finally getting her serpent tattoo. It's the last piece making it official. Betty already has a tattoo, so she knows how the process goes.

They walk in and a man that is sitting at the desk looks up and smiles at them. “Morning Boss," he told them.

“Morning 8-ball.” Jughead said as Betty waved at him.

“What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Well, Betts here is ready to get her Serpent tattoo.” Jughead said.

8-ball grinned. He opened his desk and pulled out a paper with designs drawn on it. “This is what is approved you can pick a design and then we can add to it to make it more personal to you.” he said.

Betty nods and takes the paper from him. She goes over each design. It felt like hours until she finally decided on one. “I want it on my wrist.” she said as she pointed to the spot.

“Are you sure? It can’t be hidden that way.” Jughead said.

“I’m sure” she smiled. “I would never want to hide the symbol of my family. I've told you before that I’m proud to be a Serpent.” she adds as her smile grew wider.

Jughead turns and he sees 8-ball staring at her with a small smile. He seemed proud and at that point Jughead felt so lucky to be with her.

8-ball leaves and goes and gets everything set up.

The door opens and they both turn and see Archie walking in the door. Jughead was surprised to say the least.

“Sup, Arch” jughead said. “Don’t usually see you on this side of town,” he adds.

“Sup, Jug. I tried calling, I couldn't get through so I stopped at the Wyrm and Fangs said you would be here.” Archie said.

“Yeah, I sort of broke my phone against the wall.” Jughead smirked. “Had to order a new one. Fangs knew how to get ahold of me he could of just called Betty.” he adds.

“Yeah, I told him that it was important and that I needed to speak to you as soon as possible.” Archie said.

“Okay, so what's up? Jughead asked.

“Well, I've been thinking a lot about everything for the past few weeks. We have been friends for a long time, right?” Archie asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead said. He's getting a little nervous.

“Well, I want to be a Serpent. This wasn't a decision I came to lightly. I have been thinking about this for a while now.” Archie said.

“Wait, What?” Jughead asked as he was unsure if he heard him right.

“I think the redhead wants to be a serpent” 8-ball chuckled.

Archie nods.

“I didn’t know you liked the gang life.” Jughead said.

“It’s more than that and you know it, Jug.” Archie said, “You're my brother and I want to make it official.” he adds.

Jughead turns to see 8-ball getting all choked up. He turns back to Archie, “Really?” he asked.

Archie nods. “I want to be a part of the destruction of the ghoulies, I want to help fix the SouthSide. I guess fix all of Riverdale. I want to become a better man.” he said.

Jughead is in Awe with his friend right now. A friend that is more than he could ever wish for, wants to be a Serpent. He smiles. “I would be honored for you to become a Serpent Arch, You are already a great man. You can help me take the Serpents to a whole new level with your integrity and honor. But you know the rules. Rule recital and then you go through the gauntlet.” he said.

“Bring it Jug, I got this.” Archie smirked.

“Alright, I'll text you the details later.” he said as Archie nodded and gave him a hug. Archie then left and Jughead sat down while Betty got her tattoo.

A while later, 8-ball clears his throat to get Jughead's attention. He looks up to a smiling betty. “It's all done” she said. He got up and walked towards her.

He started to laugh. It's the signature snake with two crowns one larger than the other and a J and B embedded in it. “Of course it’s pink," he said. “I love it though. It fits you perfectly," he adds.

“What other color would it be?” she smirked. “I’m going to the restroom, I'll be right back.” she said as she walked off.

8-ball walks over and Pats Jughead on the shoulder. “You're doing good things, jug. Things are changing for the good and I’m so proud of you.” he said.

“Thanks, that means so much to me.” Jughead said.

Betty came back out and went to Jughead. “Are you ready?” he asked.

She nods and turns and looks at 8-ball. “Thank you so much, It's perfect.” she said.

“Of course, anything for the Queen,” he said smiling.

Betty blushes.

They leave and head to the Wyrm. It didn't take too long to get there. Betty goes straight to where Cheryl and Toni are. Jugheads go and find Sweets and Fangs. Betty shows off her new tattoo. Jughead smiles. She seems so happy.

Sweets are standing at the back of the bar. “Sup” Jughead said.

“Boss” he said smirking. “I see she finally got it.” He adds.

Jughead chuckled, “you will never guess what color it is” he said.

Sweets laughed. “I don’t need to, I already know” he says.

Jughead chuckles. “We need to schedule a gauntlet night.” he said.

“Oh, really. Who?” he asked.

“Archie” jughead said.

“No shit, that's awesome.” Sweets said. “I'll send it out. Does tomorrow sound good?” He asked.

“Sure does” he grinned as he grabbed Betty's phone. “I'll text Archie the information.” he said as he does so. Archie quickly texted back with a happy face emoji.

Jughead hears something and looks up and sees someone he didn't expect to see in the Wyrm. “Jonesy '' Penny Peabody said. Betty runs over to where Jughead is and stands directly behind him.

“What do I owe the pleasure too? It's not like you show up here in serpent territory all alone.” he smirked.

She laughed. “Well, I came here to check on my Niece. She missed the last appointment and I want to know why?” she asked. Although she already knew the answer to that. She smirked when she saw the Serpent tattoo on Betty’s wrist. “Well I guess I know the answer. Should have seen this coming considering all the time you two have been playing house.” she adds.

“She’s alive and well, you can go now.” Jughead said a little loudly.

The bar watches them now.

“Chill, Jonesy. I’m not here to start trouble.” she said.

“Then why are you really here, Penny?” He asked as he was starting to get agitated by her presence.

“I want to talk to both of you about a certain person we all hate.” she said.

“Hal Copper.” Jughead said. Penny nods while Betty moves closer to him. “Sit” he adds. They go to the nearest booth. Betty slides in first and he follows. Penny sits across from them.

All eyes are on them now. Betty is holding on to Jughead tightly after hearing her father's name.

“I’m not heartless Jones, especially when it comes to my only living niece. I know we have issues, but this goes beyond what our issues are. This is something I won't ever tolerate. My dear brother in law is looking to put a hit out on Betty.” she said.

“Excuse me?”” he asked. He heard her correctly the first time. He just couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

“You heard me.” she said.

He glares at her.

“He’s pissing me off. I had to take out a few of my own people. Because they agreed to do it.” she said, shaking her head.

“The fuck.” he sceams as he slams his hands down on the counter top.

“I know” Penny sighed.

“I do appreciate you for telling me. No one will ever lay another hand on her. She has more protection than she will ever need,” Jughead said.

Penny stared at him and smirked. “Ahh, I see now. The Serpent Queen.” she said. Betty nods at her. Penny smiles. “Betty, I don't care about you being a Serpent. I mean I really wished you would have joined the Ghoulies but I really just want you to be happy and safe. Kai on the other hand is probably going to pitch a fit and start some shitt, we are enemies after all.” she said.

Jughead is getting a headache from listening to all the shit that is coming out of her mouth. He doesn't buy anything that she is saying. He's just going to play along for now. See what she is really trying to do. Maybe they can secretly get some information from her. Betty looks at jughead and he senses she is unsure of all of this as well.

“I’m glad we are on the same page. I was going to go visit Mr Cooper in a few weeks and introduce myself. He needs to know who I am.” Jughead said smirking. “Would you like to join me?” He asked Penny.

“I would love too and for now Jonesy we should keep this between us. It's for the best.” she said as she slowly got up.

“Agreed” he said

Penny starts to walk off but not before turning and looking at Betty. “Before I forget. Happy Birthday.” she said.

Betty smiles. “Thanks,” she said to her.

Penny leaves right after that.

Betty grabs her phone and types a message out on it and shows Jughead.

Look out for bugs, she used them alot.

Jughead nods and goes over and whispers something to Sweets. He then comes back and sits back down next to Betty and waits. A few minutes later a man comes in with a contraption and checks the whole room. It turns out the bar was clean, no bugs.

Jughead is confused by Penny’s actions. He sends a quick message to everyone he deems his inner circle to meet them in the trailer for Pizza. They have some things to discuss.

A while later, Jughead is sitting in the kitchen watching Betty who is sitting crossed leg on the couch watching some netflix and writing in her journal. She has been doing that a lot more lately and it seems to be helping.

There is a knock at the door and Jughead goes and answers it. Toni and Cheryl are carrying the Pizza boxes.

“Oh my god, food," Jughead said happily. “I’m starving,” he adds.

Toni laughed and ran by him. “When aren't you hungry?” she grinned.

“Wait, feed me please.” he begged.

Toni is still laughing as she puts the pizza’s on the table. “All yours” she smirked. Jughead grins as he walks over and starts eating some Pizza “Don’t make me kick your ass.” she adds as she goes and sits next to Betty.

Sweets and Fangs come in shortly after and sit down.

“So what’s new?” Sweets asked.

“Penny’s up to shit.” Jughead said with a mouth full of food. Betty glares at him and mouths rude towards him which makes him laugh. He starts to choke on his food.

“That’s what you get.” Betty laughed.

He just shakes his head at her and grins.

“Anyways. I think she's up to something. She wants to get me out of town alone. To do what, I’m not sure.” he says.

“She knows that Betty can’t be touched now. But that doesn't mean we can't be.” Cheryl said.

“I agree with you about getting you out of town and if she goes and something does happen it will look like she had no part of it.” Toni said.

“Yeah, my aunt thinks she is always one step ahead at all times and she thinks she's clever, I did learn that during my time with her.” Betty said.

“I go and meet your father in two weeks, so we have until then to come up with a plan of action.” Jughead said.

They all nod.

“So, in other news, we are going to party. Archie is going through initiation tomorrow night.” Jughead said.

“For real.” Cheryl said.

Jughead nods.

“My brother is going to be pissed when he finds out.” she laughed. “He’s going to think he’s a traitor.” she adds.

“Yeah, but Archie is a big boy, he can handle the lashback that comes from him and anyone else he has a problem with." Jughead said.

“I know,” she said.

Jughead tunes and looks at Betty. “Since you are the serpent queen now, You are going to need to be there during the gauntlet.” Jughead said.

“What's the gauntlet?” Betty asked.

Jughead sighed. This is the part where he wanted it to stay hidden from her. “All the male serpents stand in line. Archie will go by each and every one of us, getting beat down the whole time. I’m at the end and will receive the final blow from me. You must overcome pain to start anew with the Serpents.” he said.

She frowns.

“I just don't want it to trigger you, it can be brutal,” he said.

“I’m alright, I can handle it.” she says.

“Are you sure? We can figure out something else.” Toni asked.

“I am, You guys make me feel like I can do anything, you always check to make sure I’m okay and that makes me so happy. But with that being said, I am a serpent and there are certain rules I must abide by and I get that. So I will be fine.” she said.

They are all looking at her in awe.

Fangs stands up and picks her up and swings her around. “We love you betty” he said.

They just chill the rest of the night. Betty absolutely loves this. It makes her feel normal.

The next night the Wyrm closes early. Everyone is heading towards Sweetwater river, The Serpents have a strip of land down there that they use for occasions like this.  
A few of the Elders have been sitting up all day for it. They plan on having a Barbecue also. Jughead loves nights like this. There are no worries in the world. He gets to spend time with his family. They get to let loose. They don't have many nights like these. He thinks Betty will enjoy it, well he hopes anyways. This is the first one she has been to. He worries about the gauntlet though, only time will tell.

Jughead is finishing up his homework before he goes to the river. If he doesn't do it now, it will never get done. He sighed, He is a leader of a biker gang and still has homework to do. What a world he lives in.

He hears a noise and he sees Betty going back in forth between the rooms.”What’s wrong babe?” he asked.

She huffed in frustration. “Is this okay to wear??” she asked as she turned to look at him. “I have no idea what to wear, Juggie.” she sighed.

He chuckled at her cuteness and she glared at him.

“This is not a laughing matter.” she exclaimed.

“Princess, it doesn't matter what you wear. Just make sure you have your jacket.” he said as she finished putting his books away and then walks over to her and pulls her into a Kiss. “You're so cute,” he adds.

She smiles.

They gather their things and soon leave. They arrive at the River 20 minutes later. The place is already packed with Serpents and their families.

“Wow, it smells amazing.” Jughead said as his stomach started to growl.

Betty laughed when she heard it. She then sees Toni and Cheryl and heads over to where they are at.

Jughead walks over to the food table and he is in heaven until something hits him in the head. He turns and sees a ball next to him on the ground. He picks it up and turns and sees the girls laughing at him, Toni is shaking her head.

“No you don’t Jones, you need to wait like the rest of us.” Toni smirked.

“That’s not how it works.” Jughead said, rolling his eyes. He then throws the ball back at Toni as he grabs a cookie and walks towards Archie.

“Sup, Arch.” Jughead said.

“Sup, bro.” Archie said.

“You ready?” he asked him.

“More than ready.” Archie smiled.

Jughead goes and stands on the makeshift platform that was built and whistles to get everyone's attention. He holds out his hand signaling to Betty to come up and stand by him. Once he gets there he grabs her hand, she smiles and nods at him.

“Tonight we are here to test one of my oldest friends to see if he is worthy enough to become a Serpent and join the ranks. Archie, please come join us up here.” Jughead said as Archie walked up to where they were at. “A lot of you already know him, if you don’t you will.” he adds.

The crowd cheers.”First, Archie will recite our rules. Then he will run the gauntlet and after he is triumphant which I know he will be, we will party.” Jughead said as the crowd erupted further. “Settle down” he adds. When the crowd goes silent. “Okay archie. You can start” he said to Archie.

Archie nods.”1. A Serpent never shows cowardice. 2.If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of. 3. NO serpent stands alone, EVER. 4. NO Serpent is left for dead.  
5\. A Serpent never betrays his own. 6. In unity, there is strength.” he said.

The crowds erupt in a chant of “Serpents, Serpents, Serpents.” they scream and yell.

“Very good.” Jughead said. “Alright I need the gauntlet line started.” he adds.

Serpents go stand in line. There were 15 men lined up. Jughead is the last one. Sweets and Fangs are next to him. Archie goes down the line. Hit by hit, blow by blow. He is in front of Fangs now he goes down to a knee after his hit. He gets up quickly and moves to Sweets. He’s looking a little ragged. Face is bloody and bruised. Sweets hit him and he goes down to both knees now. He gets up and moves in front of Jughead. “You got this.” Jughead says to him. Archie nods and then he gets hit. He goes all the way down now. The serpent chants erupt. Little by little Archie gets up. He is now standing in front of Betty who is smiling.

“Congratulations Archie, welcome to the serpents.” she says as she hands him his leather jacket and he puts it on.

Jughead walks over to him. “You okay?” he asked.

“I think so.” Archie said as he still seemed dazed.

Toni comes over with Cheryl and they tend to Archie's wounds and clean him up a bit.

The rest of the night they ate. They sang, well the girls did as the guys watched on. They danced, well some of them were forced to dance. They partied all night long, together. Jughead couldn't have asked for a better night.

It's getting late and Betty is falling asleep on Jughead. He finds everyone. “I need to get her home, so we are going to head out. I need you guys at my place at 3 tomorrow. You are included in this Archie, you are part of my inner circle now.” Jughead said as they finished saying their goodbyes and headed home.


	29. The Pixies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last year, that's why the movie i picked for date night is older.  
~  
I make mistakes, it happens  
~  
<3 y'all are awesome.

It's Monday morning and the weekend is over. Jughead lays in his bed. He’s comfortable and doesn't want to get up. He can feel Betty is already up. He groans when something lands on him. He opens his eyes and sees Betty straddling his lap, smiling. He grabs her hips and flips her to where he is on top of her. She giggles. He kissed her hard on the lips. He pulls back and smirks. “You know, we could just stay here and make our own type of learning.” he said as he kissed her again.

She laughed. “Juggie, you know we can’t and anyways we need to be there for Archie today.” she says.

“I know, it was worth a shot,” he laughed.

She rolls over him and giggles. She starts to get up when he brings her into a kiss again and swats her ass. She smiles and leaves the bedroom. He gets up and goes and gets ready. A few minutes later he emerges from the bedroom. Betty is standing by the front door, waiting for him. He kissed her quickly and they got on his bike and headed to school.

They arrive at school and wait outside the front door on the steps. They have decided, well Betty has decided that it's for the best if they walk inside together wearing their Serpent Jackets, showing signs of unity. Jughead loves the idea. Rule number 6, in unity and strength.

Everyone has shown up, including Archie. “It looks good on you.” Jughead said.

“Thanks, bro” Archie said.

They all walked into school together. Everyone is staring at them. Shocked looks and quite gasps. Jughead smirked at the attention. He was amused by it. He sees people pull their phones out. Taking pictures and probably sending gossip, who knows.

Jughead sees Reggie and Jason head towards them. “This is a joke, right?” Jason asked Archie when he saw him in his Serpent jacket.

“Why would I joke about being a Serpent?” Archie asked as he got a little annoyed with them.

“Because.” Jason said as he started to point at Archie. “This is not who you are. You are a bulldog.” he adds.

“Nah dude, I'm a Serpent that is also a bulldog.” Archie said. It didn't go unnoticed by Jughead that he listed the Serpents first.

“Are you nuts, you can't be both.” Jason yelled.

Archie smirked. “Then I choose the Serpents.” he said.

Jason throws his hands up in the air in disgust. Then he looks at Cheryl . “Mom wants you home,” he said.

“I am home” she said.

Jason shakes his head and walks off. “What the hell is wrong with these people.” he mutters under his breath.

Jughead pats Archie on the back letting him know that everything will be okay.

“So I think my brother is a Ghoulie.” Cheryl said out of nowhere.

“Then he is a hypocrite” Archie said rolling his eyes, “Stupid ghoulies” he adds.

Jughead laughed. “It would make sense. We will investigate.” he said as the bell rang and they all headed off in different directions.

The week consisted of the same for all of them. Silent whispers and constant stares. They just couldn't believe that Archie, the golden boy from Riverdale, had joined the biker gang on the southside. Life, as they know it, is changing and people just don’t know what to think of it.

It’s Friday now and Jughead has everyone meeting at his trailer after school. He has ideas he wants to run past them, well one idea, the only idea to deal with the whole Penny situation.

He’s sitting outside the trailer waiting for them to arrive, everyone seems to be late. He knew why Betty was late, she had texted saying there was an emergency meeting at the Blue and Gold after school. Archie also texted him saying that his meeting with the coach ran late and that he would wait for Betty to be done.

Cheryl and Toni were the first to arrive. Jughead grinned. “You know yall are my favorite right?” he said as he noticed the girls holding food.

“Shut it Jones.” Toni said as she handed him the food as they headed inside.

“Thank you milady.” He said, smirking, which made Cheryl laugh.

“Where is everyone?” Toni asked as she sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

“Betts and Arch are stuck at school and I’m not sure where Sweets and Fangs are.” he said as he started to eat the pizza. “They haven't responded to me.” he adds with a mouth full of food.

“Nice.” Cheryl said.

“You better save them some.” Toni said as she pulled out her phone and started to call them. Cheryl does the same. Neither got them to answer. “This is odd” Toni said. “I usually get one of them to answer me.” she adds.

“Give it a few minutes then try again.” Cheryl said.

A few minutes later Betty and Archie came through the door. Betty throws her bag down and immediately goes to Jughead and kisses him. Betty looks around and sees worried looks on the girls faces. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“We can't seem to find Sweets or Fangs.” Jughead said.

“I saw Fangs’s Jeep and Sweets bike still at school when we left.” Archie said.

Jughead started to get a little worried. He grabbed his phone and tried them again, but there was no answer. “Shit.” he said as he grabbed his jacket. “We need to find them,” he states as he opens the front door. He stops in his tracks when he sees Fangs and Sweets standing there bloody and bruised. “What the fuck happened to you?” he asked.

Both men stare un amused at him.

“Well” Fangs said as he was interrupted by Sweets.

“We got our asses kicked by a bunch of girls.” Sweets said.

“I’m sorry what.” Jughead said, almost laughing, but as he was unsure if he had heard them correctly.

“We don’t know Jones, We were leaving school when a band of girls came up and started to hit us. What were we supposed to do, we couldn't hit back. I don’t hit girls.” Sweet said as Fangs nodded in agreement.

“Was it the ghoulies?” Jughead asked.

Betty goes and gets the first aid kit and the girls go tend to Sweets and Fangs. Cleaning up their cuts. Achie is on his phone making some calls.

“I don’t know Boss,” Sweets said.

“I've never seen them before.” Fangs added.

“I don't need this right now.” Jughead said in exasperation. “Call the elders, Toni. Tell them what's going on.” he adds. “Betts and Cheryl, go to the Wyrm, round up the serpents and wait for us. The boys and Toni have some ghoulies to go visit.” he said smirking.  
Betty walks over to him and gives him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, “be safe” she said. “I love you.” she adds.

“I Love you too.” he said as he leaned down and kissed her, this time on the lips. He then turns and looks at the others. “Let's go play, boys.” he said, smirking at Toni. She slapped him on the back of the head and he laughed. “And Toni.” he adds.

Cheryl and Betty get in Cheryl's car and head off. Others pile into Fangs’s Jeep and head to the Ghoulies lair.

They arrive at the compound and get out. Jughead starts looking around. “Penny” he yelled.

After a few minutes Penny comes out with some of her people. “Jonesy, what do I owe for pleasure?” she asked.

“Just trying to figure out why you sent a bunch of girls after my boys.” he said.

Penny started to laugh.”I have no idea what you are talking about.” she said, smirking. She was quite amused though. “All of my people were here all night, I vouch for them.” she adds, still smirking.

“All I know is my boys got jumped by at least 12 females.” he said, elevating his voice slightly.

“Don't know what to tell you, Jonesy. Wasn't us.” she said. “Good luck finding out who it was.” she said laughing as she turned around and walked away, and her ghoulies soon followed, leaving the Serpents standing alone.

“Boss?” Sweets said. Jughead turns his attention to him. “I don’t think it was them, they didn't seem like ghoulies.” Sweets said.

Jughead took his beanie off and ran his hand through his hair. He is frustrated, “I'm so over this.” he said. They all head back to the Wyrm.

They walk in and Betty comes over and greets them. Jughead pulls her into a hug. All the elders are there, so he proceeds to tell them what is going on. Sweets and Fangs are upset and Toni spends the night laughing at them which makes it worse.

A few days later Betty is sitting outside the school eating lunch with Toni and Cheryl. It's a nice day outside. The boys left school early for some serpent business.

“Oh my goodness, we need to see this movie.” Cheryl said as she showed the girls her phone.

“We could have a double date.” Toni said smiling.

Betty snorted. “Good luck convincing Juggie.” she said laughing.

“Not hard to do, especially if you do it.” Toni said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Betty just laughed.

A bunch of girls walked quietly to them. “Hello.” one of them said. They look up and see them. Betty grabs her phone and texts Jughead, she wonders if these are the same girls.

Betty: Hey!!!! I found the girls that jumped Sweets and Fangs,  
Jughead: Hmm?  
Betty: There are at least 12 girls standing in front of us.  
Jughead: Are you still at school?  
Betty: yup  
Jughead: Be there soon.  
Betty: we got this, we will be at the Wyrm after school.  
Jughead: Okay, be careful please.

“Haven't seen you around here before.” Toni said.

“Nah, just moved here.” the girl with short spiky purple hair said.

“Ah, I see.” Toni said.

“You go to school here?” the girl asked.

“Yeah, we are juniors. This is my girlfriend Cheryl and my bestie Betty and I’m Toni.” she said to them.

“I’m rose and these are the Pixies.” she said as she pointed to the group of girls behind her.

Cheryl smirks and Betty just watches. It takes everything Toni has to not bust out laughing. “The Pixies? Don’t think i have ever heard about them.” Toni said.

“Well we are from around MidVille. We wanted to branch out and heard Riverdale was a good spot to do that in.” she said.

“Ah, I see.” Toni said, “It is a great place, I've been here all my life.” she adds as she turns away from them. She starts to talk to Cheryl. “Check the times for Friday? We could do dinner first.” Toni told her.

Betty snorts again. “Trying to feed him first.” she said laughing.

Toni shrugs her shoulders. “You know the way to his heart is through food.” she laughed.

Betty laughed as Rose cleared her throat to get the girl's attention again.

Toni turns around. “Sup?” she said.

“I was wondering if you wanted to join our girl gang?” Rose asked.

“Nah, we're good.” she said as she turned around again.

“You talk for them all?” she asked.

Toni rolled her eyes. “I said we are good.” she said. The girls hop into Cheryl's car and head to the Wyrm, leaving school for the rest of the day.

It takes about 10 minutes to get to the Wyrm, once there they head in. Jughead is sitting at a table with Sweets and Fangs. They walked over to the table.

“Jones, you are not going to believe this shit. The girl gang is called the pixies. The fucking Pixies, I about died of laughter when the leader told me the name.” she said laughing.

“By the way they were acting I don't think they thought we were gang affiliated.” Betty said.

“They looked pissed when we walked away from them.” Cheryl said.

“I’m sorry but I can’t stop picturing them attacking Sweets and Fangs.” Toni said, laughing as she held onto her side. “My side hurts, I’m dying” she laughed.

Sweets rolled his eyes at her. “Yeah, Yeah. Have your laughs.” he said.

“You know I love you.” Toni said as she blew them kisses. Fangs just rolled her eyes,

Jughead knows they are just being playful, “So they may try to recruit you if they know you're not in a gang.” he said.

“That's what I was thinking.” Toni said.

“I don't want you three by yourself at any given time until we find out who they are and what they want.” Jughead said.

“I can take care of myself.” Toni said, getting annoyed.

“Toni.” he said as she just rolled her eyes. She knows there is no way out of this. “Do you three understand?” he asked. They nod. “No one is touching my girls,” he adds. They smile at him, they love how protective he is of them.

“So.” Betty said, changing the subject.

Jughead turned around and saw her smirking. She’s up to something.

“Um, we may or may not be going on a double date on Friday” she said smiling.

He arched his brow and smirked. “May or May not?” he asked.

“Well, okay we are.” She said, blushing.

He walked over to her, cupped her face, brought his lips down and kissed her. “Don’t you know already, I'll do anything for you.” he said as he broke away from the kiss.

“Sometimes they are nauseating.” Toni said as she grabbed Cheryl's hand and led her away.

Betty smiled and Jughead laughed.

Friday comes and it’s officially date night. Jughead is a little moody and a little mouthy. They try to please him by taking him to an all you can eat buffet. He ate and he ate some more. The girls were mortified they did not know he could eat that much. He smirked as he watched them watch him eat. The looks on their faces were priceless.

After dinner and his after dinner smoke. They headed to Bijou to watch the 9 o'clock showing of Captain Marvel. Once there Jughead groans when he sees how long the line is to watch the movie, he thinks the whole town is here.

They buy the tickets and the girls go stand in line. Jughead excuses himself to take a call from Archie. He's standing close enough to see a woman with purple hair walk up to the girls. He watches.

“Hey, remember me?” Rose asked.

“Sure do,” Toni said.

“Cool, so have you thought about joining us? I think you would fit in real well with us.” she said.

“We are good Rose, I promise you that.” Toni said as she saw Jughead watching them. He nods at her. Toni turns to Betty and Cheryl. “Come on girls.” she said as she grabbed their hands and walked inside.

Rose didn't seem happy about being rejected twice. Jughead watched as she talked on the phone with someone. The conversation didn't look pleasant. He waited a few minutes before joining the girls in the theater.

He walks in, sees Betty and sits down next to her. She smiles when she sees him and lays her head down on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her. This is heaven.

2 hours and 10 minutes later. The movie is over. Jughead liked it. Betty was asleep through most of it and Toni and Cheryl did other things. They head out to where Archie and Fangs are waiting for them.

“I need to use the lady’s room.” Betty said as she walked to the restroom.

“I'll be waiting right outside the door.” Jughead said.

He’s outside talking with Archie when he hears a scream, they all turn to see Betty yelling. “Don’t touch me.”. They ran towards her.

Rose is standing behind Betty and steps back quickly when she sees people swarm her.  
Betty is having a panic attack. Jughead pulls her into him and tells her to breathe with him. This will calm her down. They stay embraced while Toni talks with Rose.

“You just don’t give up, do you?” Toni asked as she yelled slightly. “I told you we were good but you didn’t want to listen and you kept on pushing and pushing. I should just kick your ass now and get it over with.” Toni yelled. Cheryl is behind her.

“Excuse me!” Rose said angrily.

“You heard me.” Toni said, laughing.

“Enough!” Jughead yelled. Betty has calmed down and now clings to him. “Now, I want to know who the fuck you are and why you're harassing my girls?” he asked.

“Your girls?” she asked, confused.

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.” Jughead said. “I want to introduce myself. I’m Jughead Jones.” he said.

“The Serpent king.” Rose finished for him.

“So you heard of me?” he asked. Rose nods. “The girl you just touched is my Queen,” he adds.

“Fuck” she said as she turned to the girl next to her. “I thought you said she was solo?” she asked her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. “I thought she was.” she said.

Rose turned and looked at Jughead. “I'm sorry for bothering what's yours.” she said. “We will be leaving.” she adds.

“Oh, not yet. I’m not done. You see the men behind you?” he asked. They turn and see Sweets and Fangs right behind them.

“Shit.” rose said. “That I had nothing to do with and I have dealt with the appropriate people.” she said.

“See, that’s not my problem. My problem is that you fucked with my people.” Jughead said as Rose got visibly nervous. “Oh don’t worry I don't hit women, nor do my men. I have much better plans.” He adds, smirking.

Toni is laughing, loudly.

“Take them to the Wyrm, I'll drop the girls off at my place and be there.” he said to Sweets.

Jughead drives them to his trailer. Toni and Cheryl will be staying with Betty.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said.

“Why are you sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He said to her,

“I thought I was better, it’s just I don’t like being touched.” she said looking up at him.

“I know princess. It’s going to be okay. I promise.” he said.

She smiles. “I’m tired.” she said.

“Go to sleep, Toni and Cheryl will be here with you. I need to deal with those Pixies. I'll be back later.” he said.

She nods. “I love you.” she said,

“I love you too.” he said as he kissed her. She heads inside while he gets on his bike and heads to the Wyrm.


	30. Poker night with the Family

Jughead gets home around 2 am. Cheryl and Toni are cuddling on the couch and Betty is asleep in their bedroom. He’s tired and want’s a shower, it's been a long day. He smiles when he walks through the door. He is happy that Toni has finally found someone she can share happiness with. He sits down across from them in the chair. 

“She’s okay, Jones,” Toni said, knowing what he was going to ask.

He nods. 

“So, how did you handle-” Toni started to ask before she started laughing again. “Okay, I'm sorry.” she adds.

Jughead watched her with amusement. 

“The pixies.” she finally blurts out. Then she proceeded to laugh again. 

“They amuse you, Huh?” he asked. 

“Well, yeah.” she smirked. “I mean who names their gang the Pixies, it's like they are asking for trouble” she adds.

He chuckled. “I agree, with you there“Well, they got my normal spill. You need to leave, blah, blah, blah, if you come back you feel my wrath, blah, blah, blah.” He said, laughing.

“You're dumb sometimes.” She laughed. She turns and looks at Cheryl, “You ready?” she asked her. Cheryl nods. Both women look extremely tired. 

Jughead gets up and sees them out. He locks up and turns the TV and lights off. He heads into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, before joining his love in bed. 

The next day not much is going on. Betty and Jughead are in the living room. He's asleep on the couch and she's doing some homework and watching Netflix. 

A loud bang from outside startles them both, Jughead looks at Betty and Betty looks at Jughead. Another bang and Jughead gets up and slowly walks to the door. He peeks out the window. “Ugh” he said. “Fucking Penny” he adds as he pulls out his phone and texts a few people. 

He walked outside, Penny and Kai and a few others were outside his home, waiting for him. “What do you want Penny?, you interrupted my beauty sleep.” Jughead smirked. 

“Jonesy, I came here to ask you why you felt the need to attack a few of my members?” She said. 

Jughead starts laughing, “Deja Vu.” he said. “I recall going to you for the same reason and you told me that it wasn't you. Why do you think it was us.” he asked. 

“I don’t know, Retaliation maybe.” Penny said. 

“Nah, it wasn’t us. But I did find out who it was though.” he said as he saw Archie, Fangs and Sweets pull up and walk over to him and position themselves behind him. “Sup?” he said to them.

“Nothing much boss, just in the neighborhood.” Sweets smirked staring straight ahead towards the ghoulies. 

Penny smiles, she knows better. “So who was it Jonesy?” she asked.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face. We took care of our problem.” he said smiling. 

Penny rolled her eyes. “Where's my niece?” she asked. 

“She's busy,” he said. 

“I’m right here, Aunt Penny.” Betty said as she came outside. She got tired of waiting inside. 

“You good?” She asked. 

“Why wouldn't I be?” she asked with a slight attitude behind it. 

“I’m just making sure you are family after all.” she grinned. “Let’s go boys.” she said to her ghoulies as she turned around and walked off. 

“That was odd, she has never worried about my well being before, Why now?” Betty said, asking.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Jughead said as he pulled her in for a hug. “I thought I told you to stay inside.” he whispered in her ear. 

“You most definitely did not.” she giggled. 

“Hmm, I’m sure I did.” he laughed. 

“Nope, but I wouldn’t have stayed there.” she laughed. 

He laughed back at her. “Yo, what time is it?” he asked, yelling.

“About 7:30.” Archie said. 

“Yall up for some poker?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah.” Sweets smirked. 

“Call the girls and tell them to bring food and lots of it.” Jughead said as he rubbed his stomach. 

Betty is laughing. “One day you’re going to have a food baby.” she smiled. 

He leaned in very close to her. “One day you’re going to have my baby.” he said as he nipped her ear and kissed her on the cheek. 

She let out a soft moan and smiled. “Only if I let you.” she said as she pulled away and ran inside. 

Jughead shook his head and laughed. He loved her so much. 

A little later Cheryl and Toni showed up. Empty handed. Jughead’s mouth drops open in disappointment. 

“Umm, No.” Jughead said, 

“Umm, What?” Toni asked. 

“Where's the food?” he said. 

“Oh, don’t get your panties in a twist, the food is coming” Toni said rolling her eyes. 

Jughead glares at her.

“That’s all I’m good for, Huh? To feed you,” she said. 

“I love you Toni.” Jughead said. 

Betty sits on the couch watching in amusement. 

“Lies!” Toni yelled. 

“Never, how about when we take Penny down you get the first lick.” he said to her. 

Toni gasped. “You really do love me.” she smirked. 

“Well duh, you feed me.” he chuckled. 

“Betty!” Toni yelled. “I’m going to hurt your man.” she adds. Jughead is still laughing and Betty just shrugged her shoulders. Toni just shakes her head.

There's a knock on the door and the Pizza man shows up with food and lots of it. Jughead is happy. 

They get everything ready, Sweets and Archie run and get some drinks. 

“I’m not playing against her.” Fangs yelled as he helped Jughead set up the poker table. 

“We know this, you say it every time we play games.” Toni said. “Like I’ve said before. I don’t cheat, I’m just that good.” she smirked.

Toni has never cheated at anything. She just somehow wins every time they play no matter what it is. She finds it quite amusing. 

“Fine! I’ll be the dealer” he said rolling his eyes. 

Sweets and Archie arrive back with the drinks. 

“Whatever floats your boat, sunshine” Toni laughed. 

“Not this again” Sweets sighed. 

“What?” Archie asked. 

“Fangs believes Toni cheats at everything because she always wins.” Sweets laughed.

“Oh,” Archie said. “This should be good,” he adds. 

“It usually is.” Jughead said as he grabbed a beer from Sweets. “I've learned to accept that Toni wins, so when she does I'm not angry. Fangs should just do the same.” He adds, laughing. 

“NO, I should not.” Fangs shouted as he walked into the other room. 

“What can you do.” Jughead said, shrugging his shoulders. Toni laughs. “You don't help.” He added, laughing. She just smirked at him.

There's a knock at the door. Cheryl gets up and answers it. Can I help you?” she asked. There is a man and woman at the door. She has never seen them before.

“Is Elizabeth here?” The woman asked. 

“Who’s asking?” Cheryl asked. Not many people around know Betty’s real name. She doesn't use it much. 

“Pipsqueek?” the man said as he peaked at the door.

“Stitch.” Toni said as she got up she ran to the door and jumped into the man's arms. 

Cheryl arched her brow at this. She is beyond confused. 

Jughead laughed. “Hey Tyler,” he said. 

“Sup cuz.” he smiled as he put Toni down. 

Betty appears. “Carly.” she said as she hugged her friend. 

“Carly, these are the Serpents, my family.” she said as she turned around. “Family, this is my very best friend from back home, Carly and this is her boyfriend whom some of you already know, because he's juggies cousin.” Betty smiled. 

“What a small world.” Cheryl said. 

Betty nods. “Carly this is my cousin Cheryl. That’s sweet Pea right there. Fangs is next to him. Archie is in the chair, and this is my other Bestie, Toni. These guys saved me.” Betty said. 

“No, you saved us.” Sweets said.

Betty Blushes, they saved each other. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I’m meeting some serpents.”she screeched as she jumped up and down. 

Fangs laughed. “Well ain't this exciting.” he said.

“Jesus, Stitch what did you tell the girl.” Toni laughed.

“Nothing much, just told her how amazing my friends from back home were. I’m so happy I ran into Jug a few weeks ago.” he said. 

“Follow me.” Betty said as she grabbed Carly's hand. The girls go and sit in the living room. 

“This is actually good timing Tyler, You and Carly can keep Betts company while I go visit her father tomorrow.” Jughead said. 

“Sounds good.” Tyler said as he looked around and smiled. “Man, this feels like old times.” he adds.

“Yeah, Maybe you can visit more and be a part of this, the serpents. I mean you are family, it's only right for you to be with us.” Jughead said. 

“Stitch?” Toni yelled for the other room. 

“You better go see what she wants before she kicks your ass, she's vicious nowadays.” Jughead laughed. 

Tyler laughed and got up and went to the other room. Tonight was a good night, great night. They talked and played poker all night. Fangs got mad and left because yet again Toni won. Jughead sits back and watches. Tomorrow things change, but will it be for the better or the worse?


	31. Penny Smith and Hal Cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe out there. It's strange times we live in.   
~  
~  
This is the end of this part. Part two will be started shortly and it's got a lot going on.   
~  
~  
Thank you for reading my Au story. It means a lot.  
~  
~  
All mistakes are my own. :)

Jughead wakes up earlier than normal. Today is the day he goes with Penny. They're going upstate to the penitentiary to have a little visit with one Hal Cooper. He has some things he would like to say to the man that almost took away the person he loves. He looks down at the blonde beauty sleeping next to him. He leans down and kisses her on the cheek. He hears a soft giggle.

“Good morning beautiful.” he said as he laid more kisses down as he moved down her neck.

She moans lightly. “Morning my King.” she says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He laughed. “God, I fucking love you so damn much.” He said. 

She giggles again.”I love you too.” she said as she leaned up into his kiss now. 

He smiled. “ I need to go and get ready,” he said as he got up out of their bed.

She watched him stand up and look for his boxers. “You can stay like that.” she said, “I don't mind looking at your cute butt.” she added.

He laughed “only if you’re naked too.” he said as he pulled on his boxers.

“Well that can be arranged.” she smirked.

He shakes his head and walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After a few minutes he goes back into their bedroom and Betty is lying on the top of the bed naked. He laughed. “You play dirty, Cooper.” he laughed. 

“Well, I just wanted to remind you what you have at home waiting for you.” She said, smiling.

“Oh, I’m well aware.” he said as he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. 

“I have to go princess, it’s time to meet your father.” he said. 

Betty frowned. “You would have liked my brother and sister.” she said. “I miss them juggie, I miss them a lot.” she said. 

“I know, baby,” he says to her. She smiles. His phone beeps. It’s Archie letting him know everything is in place. He sent a quick reply. He looks back at Betty and kisses her again. “Okay love muffin, I'll be back as soon as I can.” he said.

She started to laugh. “Love muffin, Really?” she said. 

“What?, I’m trying something new.” he said as he grabbed his keys and jacket. He looked back one more time at her who was shaking her head at him.“You're so beautiful,” he adds. 

He gets on his bike and drives off at the same time that Tyler and Carly show up. Whom Betty will be spending the day with. 

Jughead shows up in a little town just outside Riverdale called Cloverleaf. The address he has is a diner there. He arrived right at the time he told her he would be there. Penny is already at the diner by herself. “Penny” he said as he walked inside the diner.

“Jonesy.” she smirked. “Are you ready to meet the monster.” she adds. 

“Absolutely.” he said. 

“Good, I’ll drive.” she said. 

Jughead looked at her with amusement. She was quick to volunteer to drive.

“I’m not going to kill you, If i’m correct you already have people all over my people so it does me no good to even try.” she laughed. 

“Very well.” he said as he agreed. He still isn't going to drop his defenses. “I’m going to trust you, don’t prove me wrong,” he adds.

Penny scoffed. “Against that asshole, never. He killed my sister, my niece, my nephew, and harmed my other niece.” she said angrily. “Jug, I may be a bitch. But one thing you don’t do is fuck with my family.” she said. 

That is when Jughead believed her, her face said it all. 

It takes almost two hours to get to the town the Penitentiary is located in. It’s a small town. Penny parks her car and they head into the prison. They sign in, show identification and then they get taken to a separate room to get searched, no weapons allowed in the prison, which Jughead already knew, so he didn’t bring any. Then they are taken to another room, where they wait. A little while later the door opens up and a man and two guards walk through the door.

“Penny Smith.” he grinned. “What do I owe the pleasure?” he adds. He turns and looks and Jughead and says nothing. Penny smirked. “Who is this? Your bodyguard” he asked. 

“Nah, Hal. He’s the man fucking your daughter.” she said as she started to laugh hard. 

Hal growled as he turned and looked at Jughead again, this time with pure hatred in his eyes. “Cat got your tongue.” Jughead laughed. 

Hal turns his attention back to Penny. “What do you want Penny? And why bring this ghoulish trash with you.” he snapped.

“No one said i was a ghoulie.” Jughead laughed. 

“Well, then who are you?” Hal asked. 

“I’m Jughead Jones, the Serpent King.” he said.

“I wasn’t aware that the Ghoulies and Serpents work together.” he said.

“We have common interests.” Penny laughed. 

“Which is?” Hal asked. 

“Your daughter.” Jughead said as he kept his eyes on him, not looking away once. 

Hal moved around in his chains, he was getting angry, “You have no right to talk about my daughter. Keep her out of your damn mouth” he yelled. 

“And you do?” Jughead asked. “You have lost all rights to her when you tried to kill her.''Jughead adds as he raises his voice slightly. He turned to see Penny just smirking. He turns back to Hal. “I just want to let you know I’m fucking watching you and if you send one more person after Betty, I will end you.” he adds. 

Hal starts to laugh. “You know they have this place wired, everything you have said is on tape.” He adds, smirking as if he has just got the upper hand. 

“So you think,” Jughead said as he smiled. “I have my ways, Mr Cooper.” he adds.

“Don’t you dare touch my daughter.” he said as he slammed his hands down on the table as best as he could.

“My queen.” is all Jughead said.

“What did you say?” Hal asked him. 

“She is the Serpent queen, she has come a long way since the last time you saw her, since you broke her.” he said. 

“Good, that means I can break her some more.” he laughed before being hit upside the head by the guard standing next to him. 

The other guard was holding him up. Jughead stood up and walked directly in front of Hal. He turns to look at Penny who has a confused look on her face. He smirks at her. Then brought his attention back to Hal. “Your daughter is mine, she is a part of my family now. You are one sick motherfucker and I will be taking great pleasure in what I’m about to do.” he said. Hal spat at him. Jughead laughed as he grabbed his face. “I have personally brought her back from the edge of hell and I will be damned if you ever hurt her again.” he said. He was then handed a set of brass knuckles and began punching Hal in the face.

Penny started to laugh “I have something to say” she said as she got up and walked to where they were. Jughead stepped aside. She pulled a knife out of her boot. “Jonesy, this was a great idea.” She told him before bringing her attention back to Hal. “Hal you killed my sister.” she said as she stabbed him. “You killed my nephew” she adds as she stabs him again.

He spits blood. “How are you doing this?” he asked. 

“The prison is run by serpents.” Jughead said. 

“No shit, isn't that something” Penny laughed. 

“There is a lot you don’t know about us Penny, keep that in mind.” He said to her, 

She nods in understanding. Penny knows when something is bigger than what she wants to deal with. 

“Fuck you” Hal screamed. “I will finish my mission, Betty will be brought to the light, she will be cleansed.” he adds as Penny puts the knife to his chest.

“That’s for my other niece, motherfucker. “ she says as she pulls the bloody knife out. He slumps down in the chair. Jughead says nothing to her. “The blood is on my hands, Jonesy. You're welcome.” she said as she wiped her knife off. 

He nods, he still doesn't know what to say, he walks over to the guards and talks to them for a bit before they head off. 

“Tomorrow's headlines will say. Hal Cooper, Notorious killer who killed his family was killed in a prison riot.” Jughead said. “He will never hurt my queen again.” he said as he spit on his body, laying on the floor in front of him. 

They leave the prison and head back to Cloverleaf, where Jughead’s bike is at. Jughead learned something today. Penny is one scary bitch and really doesn't want to mess with her, but they have a mutual understanding now and gained a little respect for each other. Things between the Ghoulies and the Serpents could be changing, but could take awhile to get there. 

It took a couple of hours to get home but Jughead eventually made it. He pulls up to the trailer and sees Sweets sitting outside waiting for him. 

“Boss.” he said. “How did everything go?” he asked. 

“Well first off, any issues down here?” He asked him. 

“Nah, everything is quiet.” he said. 

“Good, So Mr Cooper, he's dead.” Jughead said. 

“You killed him?” he asked. 

“No, I was giving him a good beating, he was one sick motherfucker.” Jughead said, shaking his head. “Then Penny stepped on him and stabbed him 4 times, once for each of her family members he killed and once for Betts.” he adds as he sat down next to him and lit a cigarette. “She was fucking angry.” He also said, 

“Holy fuck.” Sweets said. 

“I was taken aback by it, I wasn't sure what to do or say afterwards. One good thing is that she knows that we are much bigger than she thought,” he said.

“Good, maybe they will step back.” Sweets said.

“I think in time they will, but I gotta split, need to find my Queen.” he said, 

Sweets laughed. “She’s at the Wyrm” he said, 

Jughead nods and gets back on his bike and heads over there. It doesn't take him long to get there and he heads in. He sees Betty over by the pool table. Fangs is trying to teach her how to play and he’s getting frustrated, Betty is laughing. She looks to be having a good time. Jughead just smiles. 

“Hey Jones.” Toni said as she stood by him, he jumped when he saw her. He startled him. 

“Where did you come from?” he laughed. 

“You should know by now that I’m a ninja.” she laughed.”Did everything go okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah” he said as he laughed. 

“Cool, so Tyler is moving down here in the fall and he wants to rejoin the serpents.” she said. “I told him he needed to take it up with you.” she adds. 

“I think we could arrange something” he said as he hadn't taken his eyes off Betty, Toni saw that and laughed as she walked back towards Cheryl who was talking with Carly. Jughead followed but quickly changed his mind when he heard the words clothes and colors, that was a conversation he didn't want any part of. 

He finally walks over to Betty who finally sees him. She grins and jumps in his arms. “Hey Princess.” he said as he kissed her hard on the lips. 

“I missed you.” she said as she kissed him back.

He chuckled. “I wasn’t gone that long.” he said.

“So.” she said as he kissed her again. He just can’t get enough of her kisses.

“Let’s go out on the patio for a little while. I need to talk to you.” he said. 

Concern washed over her face. “Okay.” she said hesitantly. He got her worried. 

Jughead takes her hand and they walk through the bar to the east door. 

“Where are you going?” Toni asked as she stopped them.

“We will be right back, got to do something first.” he said as they continued to walk.

“Seriously, Jones. You got to do that here.” she said as she arched her brow in amusement. 

“I’m not doing anything.” He said it all innocently. “Anyways, mind your business.” he said. He turns and sees Toni flipping him off which makes him smirk. 

“Don’t make me kick your ass, Jones.” he heard as they slipped outside onto the patio. He laughed.

Betty turns around and is now facing Jughead, she grabs his hands. “What is it, Juggie? You're scaring me.” she said as she started to shake. 

“Let’s sit.” he said. They both do as he lights a cigarette. He sighed. There is really no easy way of telling her this. “Okay, your father is a piece of work. He’s utterly horrible.” he adds.

“Yeah, i know. That’s what I grew up with.” she said. “He’s the devil incarnate.” she adds. 

“Well, I started to rough him up a bit. I needed him to know who I was and to back up off you.” Jughead said.

“So, you kicked his ass?” she asked.”How? In a Prison.” she also asked.

“Well, kinda sorta. Serpents run the prison.” he said.

“Oh, “ she said. That was something she wasn't expecting to hear. 

“That’s how I knew your father was sending people after you.” He said. She nodded. “Then Penny got up and stabbed him, four times. The last one was stuck in the heart, for you. She killed him because of what he did. I was so shocked to be honest, I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything that happened today.” he said as he finally looked at her. He’s been afraid of her response.

At first she says nothing, she just stares straight ahead at him. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, her face was unmoving. 

“Say something.” he begged. 

“Juggie, it's over. The nightmare is over.” she said as she started to cry. 

He stands up and pulls her with him. She’s crying into his chest, not because she was sad, but relieved. “It’s going to be okay.” he whispered to her. 

She stays like that for a few minutes before backing away from him. “It’s going to be more than okay.” she said as she leaned up and kissed him. “I love you, Juggie. I need a drink now.” She said, smiling. 

As they head back into the bar, Jughead gets some drinks as Betty heads to where the girls are at. 

Over the next few hours, everyone is having a great time. The girls pull out the Karaoke machine. Singing and dancing going on all throughout the bar. Jughead sits back and watches Betty having the time of her life. He thinks back to everything that has happened over the last few months. The first time he saw her, the pink princess in the sea of black leather. When she just moved in with him because that’s where she felt safe. When she was helping the serpents out with the ghoulies before she was even a serpent, because she was already loyal to them then. When she got her first tattoo. How the serpents fell in love with her. How she became stronger with each passing day. How he truly gave himself over to her in every way possible. How she became his Queen. He’s thankful for the chance to love her and more importantly he's thankful that she is his.


End file.
